Life of Rosie Stark
by Jo-Jo287
Summary: Months after the attack on New York Rosie's life is just getting back to normal but how normal can someones life get with her crazy 'family? This is definatley a long step from the Scottish orphanage Pepper left her in just under fourteen years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick bit of info Rosie Stark is my Avengers character, I don't own Marvel or the Avengers._

* * *

Chapter 1

Rosie lent against the window on the main floor of Avengers Tower nursing a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Outside snow was graceful drifting onto the busy city below. A smile crept onto her face as she watched it fall, she loves snow it reminds her of the winters back in Scotland. It was months after the battle of Manhattan and there had only been one time when the Avengers had been in the tower together. Right now they were scattered, where she wasn't too sure where, right now she was the only one in the tower. For the first time ever she was by herself in the tower (for the past week) let alone on Christmas Eve.

"J.A.R.V.I.S where is everyone today?" she sighed.

"Mr and Mrs Stark are in the California house, Mr Banner is in Canada, Mr Rodgers is in Washington DC, Mr Barton and Mrs Romanoff are in Mexico and I believe Thor is still in Asgard," J.A.R.V.I.S told her.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. Looks like I'm by myself this Christmas… Remind me why I bought those presents when no one's going to be here? I know it's Christmas n'all and that they were from all us Stark's but why did I spend the money?" Rosie sighed as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Because you are you Miss Stark."

"Ha true that J.A.R.V.I.S, true that," She half-heatedly laughed before she went back to staring at the city outside the window. This was her first Christmas out of the orphanage, knowing who her parents were and most importantly having a family, however messes up it may be and no one was here to share it with her. Tiers formed in her eyes Christmas by herself that was just sad.

"Miss Stark are you alright? Would you like me to phone Mr and Mrs Stark?" J.A.R.V.I.S's robotic voice broke the defining silence.

"I'm alright J.A.R.V.I.S," she looked over to the twinkling Christmas Tree with the presents underneath, "Just lonely- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Rosie screamed as a boom echoed through the tower causing her window to shake.

"Miss, there is a higher mass on the top floor would you like me to investigate?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS TOWER IS ATTACKED WHEN I'M THE ONLY ONE IN IT!" she screamed as she dumped her hot chocolate, grabbed her guns and Katanas and ran into the lift. She quickly fixed her Katanas and their cover on her back and clicked the safety off her guns. The lift binged open onto the roof, Rosie quickly searched the visible part of the roof before going out. Suddenly there was a clash of metal, Rosie spun round her guns trained at the noise only to see.

"Thor?" she asked the golden-haired, red caped man trying to open the door she'd locked at the start of the week the man turned around only to confirm her suspicion, "THOR!" she dropped her guns, ran over to Thor and threw her hands around him.

"Hello Lady Rosie," he smile putting down Mjölnir and wrapped his arms around her locking her in a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing her? Shouldn't you be in Asgard or celebrating in Valhalla or summit?" she choked.

"I asked Heimdall to tell me if any of the Avengers needed my help when I was in Asgard and he came to me telling me of thou loneliness and I decided thous happiness was more important! Thou are my nice after all!" Thor bellowed.

"You didn't have to come, really but I really appreciate it being alone on Christmas was not something I fancied and I just couldn't bring myself to call anyone," Rosie looked at the ground.

"What is this Christmas thing you talked about?"

"Oh of course you won't have heard of Christmas! Christmas is what Christians and well most of the world now celebrate as the birthday of Christ by giving presents and havin' dinner an' stuff," Rosie gasped as Thor let her out of the bone crushing hug. Their hair and eyelashes were decorated white. Thor stared at her bewildered causing Rosie to let out one of her famous giggles.

"C'mon I don't know about you but I'm only wearing a vest top, a knitted jumper and jeans if I stay out her much longer I'm gonna catch a cold!" she laughed as she headed over to the lift. When the lift pinged open she ran over to the hot chocolate and scooped it up.

"JAMMY! It's still warm!" she cried. She bounced over to Thor and flopped down.

"So… how's Asgard?" she slowly brought her knees up to her chest and shipped her hot chocolate.

"Oh! Lady Sif, the Warriors Three and I went on a brilliant quest just last week! Odin is still training young Mello she's not in the best of moods about it though."

"Still stuck up there ay?"

"Yes Father is pushing young Mello to her limits."

"Young? Isn't she like 114?"

"Yes."

"Jings crivens! She's a hundred years older than me!"

"Miss Stark I'm afraid my protocols have been over written someone's heading to this floor in the elevator," J.A.R.V.I.S broke into the conversation.

"Jings, crivens, help ma boab!" she screeched as she grabbed her guns again and positioned herself on the side of the lift and nodded her head to Thor to move away. When the door pinged open and the person stepped out into the room Rosie shoved the gun into their head and clicked the safety off.

"Walk away now and I'll let you keep your brains," she hissed. The person let out a laugh before turning to her.

"Good to see you too Rosie what why is that to great your Godfather?"

"STEVE!" Rosie threw her gun to the couch and wrapped her arms around him, "I thought you were in Washington DC?" she asked holding him at arm's length.

"I was but its Christmas so I came back. Hello Thor," Steve nodded.

"Dam I spilt my hot chocolate! J.A.R.V.I.S!" Rosie screamed.

"Yes Miss Stark."

"Where's the cleaning stuff? Pepper moved it and I can't find it."

"Under the sink."

"Brill." She skipped over to the sink and grabbed the cleaning stuff and cleaned up the hot chocolate, took off her Katanas, dumped them on

the bar and put away the cleaning stuff.

"How did you get here so fast Steve?" Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"I have friends outside of you lot," Steve smirked. Rosie scoffed before flopping down on the couch again.

"Christmas with two of my crazy messed up family I'll take that any day," Rosie smiled. Steve smiled before walking over to the kitchen.

"Make that three," someone said from the lift. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the lift.

"BRUCE!" Rosie jumped up and hugged him, "What are you doing here, aren't you meant to be in Canada?"

"I was heading back two days ago and just picked up the pace and as far as Ross is concerned the Hulk is in Canada," Bruce smiled.

"Good to a have you back Doctor," Steve smiled.

"Man of anger how art thou today?" Thor bellowed.

"Good Thor, not angry at all," Bruce laughed.

"So… who's up for a cheesy Christmas film? I was planning on watching one anyway but then someone landed on the tower," Rosie turned to Thor who shrugged.

"Sure, which one?" Bruce asked.

"You pick I need to put my Katanas and guns away now I know someone else is here, I'll meet you in the screening room oh and while you're at it try an' explain Christmas to Thor… I tried but I think he's even more confused now," Rosie ran a hand through her wavy hair. Once the boys were out the room Rosie whipped out her phone quickly sent a text to Jane and picked her weapons back up. She was just about to put them away when something flew towards her head. She caught sight of it in the mirror and quickly back flipped out the way, weapons still in hands. The knife implanted itself in the wall where her head was two seconds ago. Rosie quickly rolled behind the couch dumped her guns and picked up her favourite weapon (after her Iron Woman suit of course) and scanned the room. She quickly rolled over to the bar and was about to press the emergency button to bring the other Avengers to her aid when another knife was pressed against her throat.

"Hey little red, how about that blood you promised me?" someone hissed.

"I offered no one my blood." She elbowed the person in the stomach and moved out the way as the knife moved towards her throat. As quick as a flash she took out her Katanas and pointed them at her attacker.

"You chose the wrong tower to attack," she smirked.

"Well happy Christmas Eve to you too," the person laughed.

"Fucking hell! You're a wee scunner Romanoff!" Natasha laughed as she pointed Rosie's Katanas away and stood up.

"It was her idea little red," someone said from the shadows who she had failed to notice.

"Nice to see you too Bastard." She put her weapons, opened a cupboard door and put them in.

"Very funny little red." Clint rolled his eyes. They walked into the screen room to see Bruce trying to explain Christmas to Thor and Steve fighting with the touch screen.

"WOH STEVE!" Rosie jumped over to him, "I'll do it, what film d'ya want?" Around eleven o'clock Rosie said goodnight and headed to bed. When she reached the Stark's floor she ran into her room quickly changed into her PJs and collapsed onto the bed. With a sigh she smiled up at the roof and her Scotland flag right above her bed. This was going to be a good Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosie dragged her feet out of her bed room, through the dark living room, over to the lift and pressed the button for the main floor. She leant against the cool metal and let a yawn escape her as she ran her hand down the side of her face. It may be Christmas morning but Rosie doesn't sleep in then she'd miss too much and she can't have that. Once she got out the lift still in her PJs she hobbled over to the kitchen and dug out the croissants. She was just pouring juice when the lift pinged open.

"You're up early," Steve said he too still in his PJs.

"Well nine o'clock on Christmas morning is actually a lie in for me. Try having twenty-five hyper two to seven year olds bouncing on your bed to get you up screaming 'Chwistmas Wosie Chwistmas!'" she yawned, "J.A.R.V.I.S put this message on the tower, 'Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone from the Avengers.'"

"Yes Miss."

"Well that sounds cute," Steve smiled.

"You think it's cute? Next Christmas I'm sending you to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas there." Steve laughed and walked over to the fridge.

"Merry Christmas Steve," she kissed his cheek as she walked past. They had both finished their breakfast when the lift pinged open again.

"Jane, Darcy you made it!" Rosie jumped up and ran over to them, "Thor's gonna love it! Merry Christmas!" she hugged them.

"It's Thor's first Christmas how could I say no?" Jane hugged her back.

"Hey Steve," Darcy tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and stared at his bare chest.

"Ma'am," Steve nodded.

"Miss Stark Thor is heading to this floor," J.A.R.V.I.S broke into the conversation.

"Right. Keep your luggage in the lift for just now, just surprise Thor go… hide." Rosie shrugged. When the second lift pinged open Rosie skipped over to Thor, put her arms round the back of his neck, jumped up and kissed his check.

"Merry Christmas Thor," she sung before skipping of to the tree, picking up a present, skipped back and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Open it big guy," she hit his bare chest before skipping back to the tree, picking up another present and handed it to Steve.

"What is this?" Thor asked again holding up the brown cover note book.

"Figure it out big guy," Rosie winked just as Jane appeared behind him.

"I think this belongs to me," Jane said leaning over his shoulder before taking her notebook back.

"Hello Lady Jane," Thor smiled he had still not realised what was happening. Rosie looked at Steve a smirk creeping onto her face. Jane walked away and Thor's eyes widened.

"3….2…..1," Rosie pointed to Thor.

"LADY JANE!" he cried before picking her up and locking her in a bone crushing hug.

"Woh Thor, why are you crushing Jane?" Clint steps out of the lift.

"Lady Jane is here!" he cried in response.

"I can see that," Clint walked to the kitchen,

"Hey Thor," Darcy appeared behind him.

"LADY DARCY!" he cried pulling her into the bone crunching hug.

"Merry Christmas Clint," Rosie smiled as he sat down beside her.

"Oh so I'm not Bastard now am I?" he smirked.

"Don't ruin my happy mood," she growled.

"That's just impossible little red," he smiled as he put an arm around her neck.

"Oh god! You reek! You need a shower!" she choked.

"Give me a hug." He held his arms out as Rosie edged towards Steve.

"Not when your smelling like that! AH STEVE!" she jumped over Steve and away from Clint as he tried to hug her. Steve let a laugh escape him as Rosie jumped over him and use his body as a shield from the attacking arms.

"I'm not getting involved Rosie," he laughed.

"Aw screw you!" she squealed as she jumped over the back of the couch and ran for her cleanliness. Clint smirked as a blur off red hair shot past him it was all too easy. Quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. With a squeal Rosie fell onto the back of the couch.

"Give me a hug," he pouted staring down at her. Rosie stared up at the archers face for a moment with a glint in her eye that easily whipped his shit-eating grin off of his face.

"Нет," she whispered before flipping him over the couch and diving to the side. Clint groaned as he hit the floor he silently cursed Natasha for training her, now he had two crazy red heads on his back. His eyes flickered open to see a different red head above him his heart pounded in his chest as he stared into her green eyes.

"Why are you attacking my student Clint?" Natasha hissed.

"Give me a hug," he stretched his arms up. Natasha scoffed before flicking her hair out her eyes.

"No I could smell you as soon as I got out the elevator."

"Lovely Tasha," he rolled his eyes before getting up. Out of his corner off his eyes he saw Rosie with her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her face. Natasha would always put Rosie over Clint because she reminded her too much of herself and she wanted to change that- they all knew it. Before Clint could say anything Rosie was lifted into the air by Thor who had realised Jane and Darcy (both were gasping for air) and locked in a bone crushing hug. Rosie's legs started flying back and forth furiously as she was lifted up higher.

"Thank you Rosie!" Thor bellowed as he swung her in the air.

"You're welcome, now put me down!" she squealed the last part. Thor put her down leaving Rosie to stumble into Jane due to the lack of oxygen. The next person to come out the lift was Bruce, he took one look at his team and Jane and Darcy before walking over to Steve and asking.

"Do I want to know?" he sat down and desperately tried to tune out Natasha and Clint's bickering.

"Christmas fever has hit them hard," Steve sighed as he watched Thor take Jane up in his arms again and kiss her.

"It's good to see Jane and _Darcy_ here isn't it?" Bruce asked.

"Yes it will make Thor's first Christmas even better," Steve smiled. Bruce sighed, was Steve really that oblivious about Darcy? Last time Jane, Darcy and Selvig were here Steve and Darcy spent most of that time alone. Before Bruce has time to say anything else someone shouts over all the noise.

"Was there an Avengers pyjama party I wasn't invited to or something?" They all froze and turned to the lift only to see.

"TONY!" Rosie screams before running over to him and throws her arms around his neck nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Hey kiddo," he smiles as Rosie buries her head in his chest and hugs him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and closes his eyes. They stay there for a couple of minutes before he looks back up at his team still hugging his kid.

"Seriously was there a pyjama party I wasn't invited to or something?" he asks as he looks at his team who are all in their pyjamas.

"We just couldn't be bothered getting dressed," Clint shrugged as he answered for all of them. He felt Rosie freeze in his arms causing him to draw his attention back to the girl in his arms. Rosie slowly pulled away from him and put her arms on his shoulders eyes wide. Her eyes flickered from his chest to his face and back again.

"Tony-" she breathed.

"Yes Rosie?" he asked starting to get slightly worried.

"Where the hell is your chest piece?!" she screamed. The hole team tensed at her words shouldn't he be dead?

"I got I removed."

"WHAT!"

"It's out, I won't need it anymore, I'm shrapnel free."

"Oh my god…"

"And I can finally get the rest of that bullet out of your chest Rosie." He stroked her hair as Rosie listened to the news.

"No." she whispered.

"What?"

"No. I want to keep it…"

"Why? Don't you want the rest of that bullet out of you?"

"I was given a second shot at life Tony and to me my chest piece is more than just an arc reactor. This is gonna sound really cheesy but I'm gonna say it any way… my chest piece is like a promise. Every day I wake up it reminds me that I was shot, that I should be dead that I should be using my life to protect others, to help people, make a difference… and I'm kind of scared that if I take it away I'll forget all that and be a selfish bitch and I just can't take the risk."

"You sure?"

"100%."

"Ok kiddo. Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Tony…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Going back to school tomorrow (Boo!) so I'm not sure how regular my updates will be but I'll try to make them as regular as possible. Anyway Christmas Avengers stile! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rosie ran back into the tower living room with a box of mistletoe in hand.

"Hey little red, what's up with all the mistletoe?" Clint asked as he flicked the channel from cheesy Christmas songs as soon as she came in.

"I hate the stuff," she growled as she dumped the box on the kitchen surface and started rummaging through the drawers.

"What you got against mistletoe?" Clint laughed.

"I've been caught out too many bloody times. Where are all the blooming matches?!"

"Can I borrow a bit?" Rosie froze- Clint with mistletoe was a recipe for disaster.

"Why?" she asked carefully.

"Someone has to push Steve and Darcy in the right direction." He shrugged as he studied a piece of mistletoe.

"So you're playing cupid now are you? Just because you have a bow doesn't mean you play every god dam character that has a bow Katniss." Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Shut it. I'm not Katniss."

"You keep telling yourself that Katniss. Right one piece but I burn it after you're done." Rosie growled before leaving the box and flopping down on the couch, "Don't try and use it on Tasha though Clint because we all know she'll kick your ass."

"She will not kick my ass!" Rosie laughed before getting up again and walking out the room.

"You can go back to your cheesy Christmas songs now Katniss." She chirped before running to avoid the oncoming pillow her laughter echoing through the halls. Clint rolled his eyes before hiding the mistletoe in his hand.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" he asked.

"Yes Hawkeye?" he replied.

"Send Steve and Darcy down here immediately," he smirked.

"Yes sir." Minutes later the lifts pinged open and Steve and Darcy stepped out only to see that the floor was empty.

"Hello?" Darcy called but no one answered.

"Oh Tony not again…" Steve mumbled rubbing his hand over his temple.

"What is it?" Darcy turned to him to see him pointing up at the mistletoe above their heads. Darcy's cheeks turned slightly red but she tried her best to hold back a full out blush.

"Maybe we can just slip away and no one will know…" Steve mumbled. At that moment Rosie came into the room head nodding and iPod blaring in her ears.

"Hey guys!" she shouted before a smile creped onto her face, "Oh mistletoe." She wiggled her eyebrows with a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"Did you put his up?" Darcy blushed. Rosie coked her head to one side before pausing her music.

"Wha?"

"Did you put it up?"

"Oh no. I hate the stuff. I've been going round the whole tower taking them down but it looks like I missed one… well go on then its tradition." With a sigh Steve lent forward and kissed Darcy on the lips. They stayed there two minutes longer than necessary leaving Rosie to raise an eyebrow. As soon as they'd finished she ran over to them, jumped on Steve's shoulders, took down the mistletoe hopped down and hopped back to the box of mistletoe she had left earlier. She dumped them all in a metal bin and whipped a box of matches out of her pocket, lit the match and dumped it in the bin full of mistletoe.

"Burn little suckers burn!" she growled before turning on her heals and strolled over to the lift, "I'll see you at the dinner in the penthouse latter!" as waved as the lift slid shut leaving Steve and Darcy to stare at the burning mistletoe in horror.

Bruce is the last person to reach the Stark's floor his team and Jane and Darcy are all talking with drinks in hand. Not long after he arrives their all ushered into the dining room. They are half way through their main course when Bruce pipes up.

"So how was California?" he asks Tony and Pepper.

"Well…" Pepper stares holes into her turkey.

"The house was blown up by a glorified terrorist, I went on the run to find the Mandarin and met some kid while Pepper was turned into well… pretty much a heat bomb and then I blew up all my Iron Man suits," Tony shrugged it off like it was nothing. Rosie choked on the piece off food she was eating and started punching her chest.

"What!" she finally managed to push the words out, "Is there anything else you're not telling me!?"

"You have a brother," Tony muttered. Everyone looked at Tony eyes wide.

"Fucking hell!" she cried her mouth hanging.

"He's kidding Rosie. Shut your mouth you're going to catch flies," Pepper reached over and shut her mouth for her.

"One time your lies are going to get you killed Tony," Rosie mumbled before shoving a mouth full of food in her mouth. Across from her Clint slightly lent over to Natasha and whispered in her ear.

"Happy Christmas Tasha." She froze as his hot breath hit her neck.

"I don't do Christmas's Barton." She grumbled in reply.

"Oh lighten up Tasha, just enjoy it while it lasts. It's only once a year after all," he smirked as he brushed his hand over her thigh and she didn't stab it with a knife. Before she could do anything Clint quickly took his hand away leaving her missing his touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pepper through the penthouse to her daughters room. With every step the screaming got louder and it was stabbing her in the heart. By the time she flung the door open Rosie was up right in the bed still screaming. Her face was stained with her tears and it pained Pepper just to look at her. She quickly sat down on her bed and put Rosie's head against her chest.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok. I'm here it's ok shh," she tried desperately to keep her own breathing under control but she was finding it hard, really hard. She calmingly stroked her daughter's wavy ginger hair as she cried into her top. Pepper closed her eyes and rested her head on Rosie's.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" she asked calmly. Rosie took a deep breath before pulling away to look her Mum in the eyes tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I was at the S.H.I.E.L.D base in New York the night before the attack on New York… I'm holding Colson in my arms as he slowly bleeds to death. He- he turns to me and he asked why I didn't save him. I told him I tried but he kept blaming his death on me and then he shape shifted into Loki and he put his staff into my chest… before he congratulated Mello for shooting Colson…" her whole body shook as she tried to keep back the tears.

"If I'd just got there sooner Colson wouldn't be dead! It's all my fault he's dead!" Rosie cried the tears finally coming out again.

"It's not your fault Rosie, it's Loki's he made Mello do it she had no idea she was doing it, you couldn't have done anything," she dragged her daughter back into a hug.

"He bled to death in my arms, I could have got there sooner if-if I'd run faster! Or-or taken my suit!" she blurted out.

"You can only go so fast sweetie."

"He shouldn't be dead! It's my fault! I'll always have his blood on my hands no matter how hard I try to wipe it off!"

"Look at me Rosie. It's not your fault it never was and it never will be ok?" Rosie stayed silent refusing to except that it wasn't her fault. Pepper sighed and lay Rosie's body back down and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep sweetie," she whispered. She stayed there stroking her daughters hair as she drifted back to sleep. As soon as she was asleep a thought popped into Peppers head.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" she whispered.

"Yes Mrs?" the IA answered quietly.

"When we were away how many nightmares did she have?"

"Every night Mrs, her last undisturbed sleep was over two weeks ago." Pepper sighed and closed her eyes she had a gut feeling about what they were about but she needed conformation.

"They all related to the attack on New York Mrs." Pepper sighed before kissing her daughters forehead and walking out the room. She looked out the celling to wall windows at New York, the city that's slowly tearing her family apart. The city that has made the two most important people in her life sleep deprived or have nightmares every night and left her with no way to help and it's killing her.

The next morning Rosie was torturing herself in the gym, trying to perfect moves she can't do, run for longer than she should and lift heavier than she should. She was on the balance beam and trying to perfect her back flip on it which usually she can do easily but this morning she's fallen off every time.

"Right. Let's try this again," she muttered to herself. She readied herself and flipped backwards. She misjudged it completely and hit her back off the beam before hitting the mat with a thud. A groan escaped her before she screamed into the map.

"Miss Stark?" J.A.R.V.I.S cut her scream short.

"What J.A.R.V.I.S?" she asked her voice muffled slightly by the mat.

"Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line." Rosie groaned and rolled over.

"Put him on."

"Agent Stark," Fury's voice now replaced J.A.R.V.I.S's mechanical one.

"Director," Rosie rolled her eyes.

"I want you on the Helicarrier immediately."

"What about?"

"I'll tell you when you get here and Stark?"

"Yep?"

"Wear your uniform this time we are an organisation not a government paying high school."

"Yes Nick," she rolled her eyes, "I'll see you in half an hour." When the line went dead Rosie dragged herself off the mat an out the gym before screaming.

"CLINT!"

Fifteen minutes later.

"I don't get why you had to get me to fly the plane why couldn't you have used your suit?" Clint grumbled.

"Because you're the only one here that can fly the jets well I can but not legally… and my suit is getting an update," she fiddled with the zip of her S.H.I.E.L.D issued cat suit that was halfway down her chest. Clint groaned as they flew through the air over New York.

"I really didn't want to go to the Helicarrier today."

"Well you are now and don't worry I'll force Agent Morse into giving me a ride back I'm good at persuading people."

"Don't I know it."

"So how are you and Natasha?"

"Why do you ask mini Stark?"

"No reason. Dinner last night was interesting," she smirked.

"Oh god you saw that?!"

"Yep well I thought I did but you just confirmed it." Rosie laughed as he groaned. When they landed on the Helicarrier Rosie said goodbye to Clint before walking out the Quinn Jet. Her back felt empty without her Katanas but it was only a trip to the Helicarrier what's that worst that can happen? Anyway she had her guns in their holsters on her legs if she needed them. She strolled across the runway her hips flying from side to side and into the base. She walked over to Fury's office and knocked on the door.

"Doors open," she heard his voice grumble.

"You called for me?" she asked.

"Stark you're here follow me," he got up from his desk and led her through the Helicarrier's many corridors she knew too well.

"Sooo Nickolas how are you today?" she asked breaking the icy silence that hung over them.

"Shut up Stark."

"Ok." after a couple of minutes she tried again, "You gonna tell me why I'm here?"

"You'll find out soon enough if you just shut up."

"Someone's a grumpy Cyclopes today."

"Do you want to be fires Stark? Because you're asking for it!"

"No Sir…" this time Rosie really did shut up. After another couple of minutes Fury stopped in front of one of the training rooms.

"Now I think you need a bit more to keep your mind occupied at the moment-" Fury started but Rosie cut him off.

"Look if this is another Hydra mission I'm off until the fist," Rosie held her hands in the air.

"This is more challenging than I Hydra mission, trust me."

"Pft, I doubt it have you seen those idiots?"

"As I was saying you need more to keep your mind occupied and I think this is the way forward for you at the moment. You will hold down this responsibility, your position as Agent here, as an Avenger and that little privet school you go to. So I want yo to meet the team you will be in charge off." He flung the door off and Rosie's mouth dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rosie stood there her mouth hanging for several minutes before managing to stutter.

"I'll take the Hydra mission now."

"No." was Fury's cold reply.

"Please! What the hell did I do to deserve this?! PLEASE FURY PLEASE!" she panicked.

"No period. Now get your act together Stark."

"But why? Do you really thing this is the right way for me or are you just trying to torture me?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" Rosie gave him a look that said _did you even have to ask?!_, "Both."

"You're evil Cyclops! I really do think I can handle this please anything but this!" she half screamed. She really didn't want this job. She'd even take a surveillance job in Greenland, freezing her ass off was better than this.

"This or you get fired."

"I hate you." She grumbled as she crossed her arms, they both new she didn't want to get fired and Fury will always use it against her.

"Since that is settled. You will be responsible for these idiots, you will be held responsible for the things they do wrong, you will train them, give them advise, you are a sort of handler figure but you will go into the field with them as much as you can and at the end of each week you will come to me and report on their progress now go bond. I'll see you later."

"But their two years older than me!" she squeaked she through her hands to the side.

"Age doesn't matter you have more experience."  
"Oh now that I want to here," she snorted as she crossed her arms and glared at her boss.

"You have better training, you've been on countless field missions with or without a partner and you've been on countless Avengers, their just rookies."

"Rookies I've heard of and how better training? You train the recruits pretty darn hard."

"Who trained you."  
"Happy Hogan."

"And"

"Hawkeye."

"I'll tell you when to stop."  
"Captain America, Thor, you and even the Hulk!"

"And your main trainer?"

"The Black Widow…"

"There's your answer. I have important business to deal with. I want you off of his base by six Stark." And with that Fury walked out the room. Rosie watched the doors close behind him before she turned to look at the five masked teens in front of her (some more masked than other).

"Oh god help me." she muttered before she moved over to the wall and started banging her head against it, "Why… does… shit… always… happen… to… me…" she said between bangs. She took a deep breath and whispered.

"Get yourself together Stark." Eventually she turned round to see the masked teens staring at her. Her mask clicked into place and she stalked over to them. In front of her was Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man this was going to be one hell of a ride.

"Look I've read your files I know who you are, don't worry not who you really, are not yet. Oh Spider-Man just because you've teamed up with Hulk, Cap, my Dad, Thor and Hawkeye which by the way he spent two hours complaining to me about- thanks about that, doesn't mean you're big in my books. You all have to prove yourselves to me and if any of you piss me off I will skin you alive with a butter knife, scope your insides out with a spoon and chuck your pathetic remains off the Helicarrier, you got that? Good I'll see you all at ten o'clock tomorrow morning don't be late," she growled.

"Agent Stark stop scaring the recruits," an Agent came into the room in full S.H.I.E.L.D battle gear. Rosie froze, that voice it sound like… Colson.

"Say that again," she stalked over to the Agent.

"What again?" the voice changed. Rosie gripped the Agents arms and held them against the wall.

"If you were impersonating his voice I will skin you alive and use your skin for my Katanas like William Wallace's army did to the one of the English at the battle of Sterling Bride you sick bastard!"

"STARK! GET OFF THE AGENT!" Hill came bursting into the room and when Rosie didn't realise them she tried again, "NOW STARK!" Rosie growled at the Agent before storming out of the room and into the shooting range. The room was packed with Agents but as soon as they saw a very pissed of Rosie come in they all dropped their weapons and ran for the door. The last time an Agent got in the way of one of Rosie's anger fits they were in the S.H.I.E.L.D infirmary for three months that's why she takes it out on targets and dummies. The other Agents still won't take the risk though. As soon as the room was clear she picked up a gun and fired at the target until there was no bullets left. She then picked up the knifes and chucked them at the dummies. Suddenly hitting them wasn't enough anymore. She jumped over shooting surface and attacked the dummies with the knifes until all the insides was on the floor around her. She stood there panting when the door squeaked open.

"Tiger get back she's insane!" someone muttered.

"Shut it Bucket Head she's taken most of her anger out on the dummies I'll be fine," White Tiger told Nova.

"You're on your own." And then the door slammed shut.

"I wouldn't come any closer unless you want a knife in the chest White Tiger," Rosie hissed her back to the door.

"I'll take my chances," the sound of footsteps got closer and Rosie tightened her grip on the knifes.

"Look I just came to say it's good to have another girl on the team. It was getting hard being stuck with those idiots," Tiger laughed.

"I'm not the kind of team mate you want you could get better than me," she turned her head slightly.

"You're fine, I'll see you tomorrow," Tiger said before walking back towards the door. Rosie relaxed slightly and let out a sigh. She was the first person brave enough to interrupt her during her anger tantrums… maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosie walked through the tower living room in her S.H.I.E.L.D cat suit. Her guns and a couple of knifes where strapped to her legs and the zip as usual was half way down her chest.

"Where are you going?" Steve looked up from talking to Darcy to watch Rosie as she hopped up the stairs behind the kitchen to the landing pad.

"To meet my fledglings," she groaned as she rested her hands on the door.

"Your what?" Darcy raised an eyebrow. Rosie rubbed her forehead.

"I'll explain later…" she grumbled before she stepped out onto the walk way. With each step she took her trademark purple and light blue suit formed around her. She stood at the edge of the platform and looked at her suit statuses.

"Looking good J.A.R.V.I.S, the update's worked well. How's my flight power coming along?" she ask as she slowly tested the joints.

"Ten more seconds Miss," J.A.R.V.I.S told her. The suits were always a bit lethargic right after an update but it was a small price to pay. Ten seconds later Rosie took off much to the delight of the people blew. Not long after the Helicarrier came into view and a S.H.I.E.L.D Agents voice spoke into her ear.

"Good to see you Iron Woman, you're clear for landing. Over."

"Thank you. Pleasure to be back. The idiots on boarded? Over," she replied.

"I think so Iron Woman. Over."

"Thank you. See you soon. Over and out." She landed on the flight deck with a thump her right knuckle down in front of her. As soon as she stood up her suit took itself off around her and formed into a metal brief case by her feet.

"Handy," she smiled as she picked it up and walked towards the door her hair flying around her.

"Agent Stark," an Agent greeted her.

"Agent." She nodded back. Honestly she had no idea who the man was, there was too many god dam Agents she met on the Helicarrier every time and they all knew her but she didn't know them. It was just god dam awkward. She strolled through the Helicarrier to one of the training rooms. When she stepped inside she was greeted by the sight of four of her five team. She checked her phone, bang on ten o'clock, he's late. A sigh escaped her as she moved over to the four.

"Right since Spider-Man is late we'll start without him. Today is just so I can get to see your skill sets. I've seen the videos and read about your fighting skills but it's always better to see them up close, remember that." She smiled.

"Someone's happier than yesterday," Nova whispered.

"Yep," she rolled her eyes Nova froze surprised she had heard him, "Now-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Spider-Man screamed as he ran into the training room. Rosie turned round and sighed late and scabby.

"Your costumes on backwards," she rubbed her temple, is he really that stupid?

"One sec." he ran back out the room and a couple of minutes ran back in properly dressed. Rosie stared at him as he walked over and stood beside his team mates. If they were all like this this was going to be torture.

"Fury really is torturing me," she sighed before looking at Spider-Man and one of her many masks clicked into place, "Right if you're late again we will discuss that skinning I talked about."

"You're mean," he whined.

"Bite me." she growled his eyes (she guessed his eyes) feel to the floor, "As I was saying, now I will choose the level of your training and change it during the time period depending on how well I think your coping." She turned on her heels and climbed the stairs to the glass surrounded viewing room. After dumping her brief case on the floor she flopped into the chair positioned in front of the controls. Once the mike was switched on she leant forward and smirked.

"Good luck," she teased before pressing level ten.

"I don't like how she- WOH!" Spider-Man leaded out the way to avoid an oncoming robot arm.

"Shut it Web Head and concentrate on fighting!" White Tiger growled. Rosie leant back and watched them scramble around the room, this was fun. According to their files (which she memorized last night) they could take out twenty robots in fifteen minutes with medium destruction. Their highest level was level eleven. That was her highest level (without out the suit) ten months ago and she did it in ten with minimum damage. Now she's up to level twenty in fifteen with minimum damage without the suit and thirty in ten with little damage with the suit, Fury was right they are rookies. After a couple of minutes she pushed the level eleven button. In another couple of minutes she put it up to twelve. Once they'd finished she walked out the room, forgot the stair and just jumped over the railing and skipped over to her panting rookies.

"Great guys!" she clapped her hands, "Level twelve in 11.5 minutes with minimum damage! Baby steps but you're improving!" They all groaned and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. All Rosie could do was stare at them, wimps.

"Now I just have one thing to say, you're predictable the main thing I noticed was your using the same moves over and over again. I know we're all guilty of that but you have to try and break the cycle. If you use the same moves over and over again the enemy can adapted to your fighting stile and that's not good, trust me." she winces as she remembers all the times she got hit because of it. Her hand ghosts over her side as she remembered when she had been stabbed there she still has the scare, and every other god dam scars.

"Why should we take orders from you!?" Nova pants. Rosie groaned she knew this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Dude!" Power Man hissed.

"No it's fine. Look I'm no saint, I'm still in training myself but the fact is I'm a higher level than you I can do this on level twenty, fifteen minutes minimum damage without the suit and thirty in ten with the suit. I have the better trainers and I'm here to pass it onto you. Now Nova give me the phone," she held out her hand.

"No!" he cried.

"You could have made eleven seconds if you didn't stop to take a picture now hand over the phone!"

"No."

"Look do you know how short an assassins life expectancy is?" she put her hands on her hips and stared at the group, "Twenty-two." The group froze as they finally realised the girl in front of them probably won't make it to twenty-two. Their eyes fell to the ground but she carried on.

"I'm going to turn fourteen in the summer and I can't waste any more of my pathetically short life arguing with you lot so hand over the god dam phone!" Nova pulled his phone and handed it over to her. She took the phone and placed it her knee-high boots.

"You'll get it back at the end of training. Oh god I sound like my teachers!" she whispered the last part, "Right, get your sorry asses of the floor and let's see how you handle the different weapons."

Around six o'clock Rosie landed on the landing pad at Avengers tower. With every step she took closer to the tower her suit was taken off of her. By the time she stepped into the tower she was ready to collapse. It had been a very long and stressful day.

"Hey Rosie, you look like…" Jane started but stopped before she carried on.

"Shit? Yeah I feel like it!" she collapsed onto the couch.

"You gonna tell us who your fledglings are?" Darcy asked as she sipped her coffee. She leant against the island and occasionally glanced at Steve with a faint smile. Rosie noticed it as Steve returned one of her smiles but said nothing about it.

"Oh you're gonna love this Steve. White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova and Spider-Man." She groaned.

"Spider-Man the one that lost my shield?" he tried not to laugh out of plain respect. Rosie could tell he was trying and shot him a look saying _don't you even thing about it._

"Yep. the one that lost your shield, the one that Hulk loves, the one that helped Thor when he was a frog, the one that won't stop geeking over Tony and the one that got stuck to Clint," she nodded.

"Ha! So that's the rookies your training!" Clint steeped into the room.

"How'd you know I was training anybody?" Rosie raised an eyebrow. She hadn't told anybody and she doubts they would after what she threatened to do to them.

"It's all over the Helicarrier but no one knows who yet," he shrugged. Rosie sighed they may be a secret organization but gossip spreads round the like wild fire Agents love gossip. Jane gasped and dropped her cup letting it fall to the floor and smash. Rosie, Clint and Steve jumped up and prepared for a fight. Rosie groaned.

"Relax its one of my idiots. GET LOST NOVA!" she screamed. When he didn't move she hurdled over the couch and out the door to the balcony.

"What'd ya want Bucket Head? I came here to get away from you lot… where is the rest of them?" she asked just as everyone else landed on the balcony.

"How the? I need to check the security on this god dam tower." She grumbled.

"I want my phone back," Nova cried. She mentally slapped herself she'd forgotten to give him his stupid phone. An idea suddenly flew into her mind causing a smirk to cross her face.

"Go fetch," she took the phone out of her boot and chucked it over the balcony. With a squeal Nova shot after his beloved phone.

"The rest of you lot get off my property," she walked over to Spider-Man and pushed him over the railing. The rest of the group froze. Rosie gave them an evil chuckle before walking back to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll let you three use the stairs since you can't fly or shoot webs," she called over her shoulder. She opened the door as she heard them sigh in relief. When they walked in Jane stared at her in absolute horror.

"Don't worry Jane. Those two could take care of themselves these three can't stop themselves from falling, I'm not that mean," she giggled.

"Hello Captain, Hawkeye and madams," Iron Fist nodded as they walked through the living room.

"Iron Fist," Steve nodded. Clint gave a small smile and Jane and Darcy gave a slight wave. Rosie opened the lift for them and shoved them inside before reminding them to call they were in the field before the door slid shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosie stood in the tower living room panting. The lights were flickering on and off. She was in her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and it was splattered with blood. Around her the disembodied parts of Tony, Pepper, her friend Fabien, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Mello, Fury, Hill, Jane and Darcy lay on the floor. That's when she noticed she was holding her Katanas and they were soaked in blood, their blood. She dropped them on the ground and stumbled backwards her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I didn't… I couldn't…" she muttered as she stared at the parts of everyone one she has cared about the most tears streaming down her face.

"Oh but you did," someone cackled. Rosie's heads snapped up only to see Loki. Her heart seemed to stop.

"You! You made me do this!" she chocked and stumbled back into the wall.

"Oh but that's the glorious part. This was all you, all I had to do was watch," he hissed, "How many more people will you hurt?"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"You've hurt them all. Stark, Pepper, Thor, Captain America, the monster, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Mello, Colson the list goes on."

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KILL THEM! I DIDN'T!"

"But you did and now you can be with them. Time to pay for your sins whilst you're soaked in their blood. You're no better than those pathetic assassins and now you'll meet the same fate." Without a second thought he plunged his sceptre in her chest.

Rosie flew up in her bed drenched in her own sweet. She was fighting to hold back a scream when her checks puffed out and her hand flew to her mouth. She jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and knelt down beside the toilet and started throwing up everything she has eaten over the past few days. Her arms were wrapped around the toilet as she put all her weight on it.

"It was just a nightmare… it's over… I'm ok… everyone's ok…" she repeated over and over again once she had finished throwing up. The nightmare got to her more than any other one she's had since the invasion. She lent her head back against the cool tile her knees up to her chest. She needed to get this sorted out insomnia was nothing to ignore. It all started three days after the invasion… the first one was not that bad just snipes of the worst parts, she was able to deal with that. They didn't make her scream, they didn't make her throw up, she could get back to sleep. But then a month after the invasion they really started to kick in, every night was a different one, every night they got worse. Now she wakes up screaming or needing to throw up unable to get back to sleep she usually gets changed and heads down to the gym, the training rooms, the labs or just walks round New York helplessly. After forcing her weak legs to get up she looked at her sorry state. A sigh escaped her as she turned on the water, cleaned her face and brushed her teeth.

"Miss Stark? Do you want me to get Mr or Mrs Stark?" J.A.R.V.I.S's quiet voice broke through the eerie silence. Her eyes feel to the floor what was she doing with herself?

"No." she whispered her forehead against the mirror and her eyes closed, "J.A.R.V.I.S what time is it?"

"3:30am Miss." Rosie groaned, half an hour's sleep, pathetic, "Who else is up? If there is anybody which I highly doubt…"

"Miss Lewis is up Miss. Do you want me to ask if you can visit her floor?"

"If she's not trying to sleep… sure."

"Miss Lewis says is acceptable for you to visit or as she said 'course she can send the little un down.'" Rosie snorted before walking out her room and towards the lift. The doors slid open to the guest floor that Darcy stays in when she's in the tower to the sound of muffled voices. With fists clenched she walked into Darcy's bedroom only to see her sitting up in bed watching Titanic completely oblivious to Rosie's presence.

"That's a very cheery film Darcy," Rosie smirked leaning against the door frame. Darcy jumped before realising it was Rosie.

"Shut up I like it, it's a good film!" Darcy protested.

"I never said it wasn't I'm just sayin' it's pretty depressing," she looked over at the film which was at the part where Jack stops Rose from jumping off of the Titanic.

"Well?" Rosie raised an eyebrow at Darcy, well what? "Are you coming over and watch this with me or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" After deciding she wasn't an idiot she walked over to the bed. Darcy lifted up the cover to protect her against the cold December night they may be inside but it was absolutely freezing! Glad for the covers warmth Rosie sunk into the pillow and turned her attention to the film. Titanic wasn't really her kind of film she was more of an Action kind of person (personally she would have chosen one of the Mission: Impossible films, one of the Harry Potters or one of the James Bonds) but she was here for the company.

"Why are you up?" Darcy tore her eyes from the screen to stare at Rosie.

"I should ask the same thing," Rosie chirped.

"I asked first."

"I couldn't sleep…" Rosie's eyes fell from Darcy to the sheets. Darcy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"At lest you tried! I've been watching films since eleven yesterday morning," Darcy laughed as she reached for the bowl beside her that used to be full of popcorn, "I need more popcorn! But I can't be bothered… Rosie." Rosie took one look at Darcy's face and laughed.

"No." she managed to push the words out, "Get off your ass and get your own." Darcy pulled herself out the bed and grudgingly went to the small, under stocked kitchen in her apartment. Minutes later she came back with a bowl full of popcorn.

"Want some?" she shoved a handful in her mouth.

"No I'm ok I don't like popcorn."

"You strange person."

Rosie was sitting in one of the many empty floors in the tower leaning against the floor to ceiling window watching the city bellow. It was seven o'clock in the evening and she just couldn't bring herself to see any of the team, Jane, Darcy, Fabien and Mello (even if she did come back from Asgard which she hasn't) she's even missed out on lunch and tea to stay away from them all. The only contact she's had with anyone all day was with Darcy. She refused to let anyone into the floor she was on- sometimes it was better if she just shut everyone out. The next thing she knew was that she felt a presence behind her she didn't turn around though she didn't want to see anyone.

"Go away." She said bluntly but the person didn't move in fact they came closer and sat down right in front of her. This time she did look up only to see Steve.

"Rosie why are you avoiding us?" Steve asked, "Darcy said she saw you this morning but no one else has seen you since, what's wrong?" Rosie didn't answer she didn't even make eye contact.

"Rosie. Talk to me, talk to someone what's got to you?" Steve tried again.

"Look nothing's wrong Steve I just want to be left alone."

"I didn't fight with J.A.R.V.I.S for an hour and a half just to be told to go away Rosie. What's really wrong?"

"NOTHING STEVE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Pepper told me about your nightmare." Rosie froze, great, just bloody brilliant.

"That clipe!"

"I don't know what you just said but is it nightmares Rosie?" he lent forward to put a hand out to her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she cried and as soon the words were out she instantly regretted it and wished she could take it back. Hurt flashed across his eyes and his hand froze halfway to her shoulder.

"Steve-"

"If you want to talk to someone you can come to me but I won't force you." He got up at walked out the empty room she watched him leave. She wanted to say something, she really did but they wouldn't understand. She brought her legs closer up to her chest, rested her forehead on her knees and cried into her legs. Her whole body shook she's messed up, she's messed up big time and now she's messing up her 'family' as well. She's starting to think she's dug a hole too deep that she won't be able to get out of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"TIGER DUCK!" Rosie screamed as she saw a crowbar fly at her team mates head. It was New Year's Eve three days after she shouted at Steve and they haven't talked since. At the moment she was spending New Year's Eve with her fledglings fighting the Wrecking Crew. White Tiger ducked and swiped her claws at the Wrecker who just moved out the way.

"Hey Thunderball ya miss me?" she cried as she took out her Katanas and jumped over his wrecking ball he swung at her legs, "You missed Thundy."

"Shut up Stark!" Thunderball hissed. Rosie chuckled and jumped at him her Katanas swiping furiously. Rosie landed several hits on him before he lost it. One of the Katanas had just drawn a red line along his check breaking his mask and letting blood seep out. Rosie smiled at her achievement of cutting his body in several places. She was just about to throw another Katana at him when the chain of the wrecking ball took her feet out from under her. Rosie hit the ground with a thud nocking all the breath out of her lungs. Thunderball stood above her a smirk plastered on his face. He quickly knocked her Katanas out of her hands and well out her reach leaving her defenceless. Or so he thought. Widow taught her well, she doesn't need weapons to take down a target and not many villains know that.

"Finally! I'm going to be the one to kill the famous Rosie Stark," he cried as he loomed over her as she lay on the ground waiting for him to finish his rant before she kicked his ass, "After months of you taking us down it'll finally change. You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to crush you and hang your head on my wall. I will leave you screaming for mercy before I finally cut off your head. Any last words?"

"Yeah." she smirked back Thunderball froze, why was she smiling? He just explained how he was going to kill her she should be shaking in fear, "You talk too much." She put her hands on either side of her head, put all her weight on her shoulders and pushed herself up kicking him in the jaw in the progress. As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran over to Thunderball who was stumbling backwards she produced a dagger from her leg and twirled it between her fingers.

"Any last words?" she repeated his own words even if she has no intention of killing him.

"I'll get you Stark! I'll have your pathetic little head on my wall! I'll-" he was cut short by walking into the waiting body of Power Man.

"Too many people want my head," she sighed as Power Man hit him in the face.

"But they're not going to get it," Power Man finished for her. He backed off slightly as Rosie ran forward, ran up Thunderball's body, wrapped her legs around Thunderball's neck, flipped him over while he was still recovering and jumped off his body before he hit the ground.

"Thanks," she nodded as she flicked her fringe out of her eyes.

"No problem. Don't worry no one's getting your head when we're around," Power Man picked up Thunderball's wrecking ball and tied him to a lamp post with it. Rosie smiled and turned round to see that the rest of her team had finished with the other members of the Wrecking Crew.

"Targets neutralised. Prisoner extraction at my location, immediately over." Rosie activated her com.

"Extraction team are five minutes out. Over," an Agent replied.

"Right. We'll hold them till then. Over and out," and with that she shut off her com. She turned around to look at her team who were waiting for her instructions.

"Web 'em," she pointed to the Wrecking Crew, "Make sure they don't escape extraction teams five minutes out we'll hold them till they arrive."

Ten minutes later.

Rosie walked out of medical glad to be gone. She hated that place like every other field agent in S.H.I.E.L.D. One time after a mission that went horribly wrong she spent two weeks in medical. After three days she couldn't take it anymore and broke out through the vents. When Coulson found her running along an empty alleyway he went absolutely mental, she argued with him for an hour she was not going back without a fight. He was her handler before he died (now she takes missions from Hill and Fury you could call them her handlers as no one else would take on a half crazy, under aged assassin). She respected him and even though he'd ordered her to stay there she had to get out of that hell hole. A weak smile crept onto her face as she remembered how annoyed he truly was. She annoyed him so much he messed up his hair- he never messed up his hair. He dragged her back to medical by the ear and started muttering about how assassins would be the death of him. He got that wrong it was a brainwashed Asgardian that killed him. Before she even knew what was happening she was walking into Coulson's old office. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk. Strangely his office hadn't been cleared yet she guessed no one wanted to except he was gone and they excepted him to walk through that door and shout at Hawkeye and Black Widow or her for something stupid they've done. She's one of those people. She can't let go. Even though he bled to death in her arms she still wants him to walk through that door and shout at her. She sat down in the chair she always did when she was called into his office and glared at his chair behind the desk, tears forming in her eyes as she imagined he was there, looking at her.

"Happy New Year's Coulson… I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so, so, so sorry. After all those times you dragged my ass out of the fire I couldn't do it that one time. I'm so sorry Coulson…" she whispered as she buried her face in her hands and cried. The door behind her creaked open and she felt someone behind her.

"Rosie?" the person asked. She quickly dried her eyes on her cat suit and looked behind her.

"Iron Fist what are you doing here?" she choked as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

"I was going to the training room and I saw you come in here. It's an unused office and I wanted to see if you were ok. Why are you crying?" Iron Fist closed the door and sat in the seat beside her.

"How high's your clearance level?" she asked.

"Three why?" Iron Fist cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Won't cut it, too low, I can't tell you why I'm crying," she gave him a half-hearted laugh as the tears started to flow again

"Oh get a hold of yourself Stark." Rosie told herself and when she stopped crying she turned to Iron Fist who was shifting in the chair awkwardly, "You can't tell anyone about this. Please." She begged.

"Ok. I promise I won't tell a sole." Rosie gave him a weak smile before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Happy New Year's Iron Fist," she said over her shoulder before walking out Coulson's empty office.

23:30- Avengers Tower- main floor

They all sat in the living room of the tower talking the New Year programs silently playing in the background.

"My friends we have something to tell you," Thor bellowed over the noise. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to the God of Thunder and Jane who was standing beside him.

"Is she pregnant?" Clint whispered in Bruce's ear.

"I don't know Clint! Why would she tell me?!" Bruce whispered.

"Because you're the tower doctor…" Clint said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bruce sighed and turned away from Clint who was slightly drunk.

"I'm moving in with Thor!" Jane smiled as Thor wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey hey! Welcome to the tower Jane!" Tony slurred who was drunk.

"Jane that's great!" Rosie cried as she took another sip of her coke.

"Tony I was wondering since Jane is moving here my work will be here and I'm nearly here all the time anyway so I was thinking I could move into the guest floor if that's ok?" Darcy asked nervously.

"Yeah sure! It'll make Capsticle even happier! Happy families!" Tony cried making Rosie cringe.

"Tony," Pepper hissed warningly.

"What?"

"Stop talking."

"No."

"Tony."

"No.

"Tony seriously shut the hell up you're embarrassing!" Rosie groaned.

"Aww is you're old man embarrassing you?"

"I hope you have one hell of a hangover tomorrow so I can make tomorrow hell. I'm gonna call Fabe before the lines get too busy." Rosie jumped up from the couch and over to the balcony.

"Don't get pregnant!" Tony called after her. Rosie froze her hand on the door and turned round to face him her eyebrows knitted together and mouth open slightly.

"What the hell? I'm calling him and I'm not a SLUT!" she cried before walking out the door.

"What's a slut?" Steve turned to Natasha she leant over and whispered in his ear, Steve froze his cheeks turning pink, "Oh…"

When Rosie came back in it was five minutes till midnight.

"How's Fabien?" Pepper asked her.

"He's good. He's at his older brother Jake and his wife's place with Mary in Florida so I'm going to meet up with him when he comes back," Rosie slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket.

"Don't get pregnant then," Tony piped up.

"Someone hold me back before I punch him," she growled her fist clenched she was about to launch herself at him when Bruce grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.

"Rosie he's drunk. He's even more annoying when he's drunk," Bruce whispered. Steve quickly turned up the volume to the TV just as the countdown begun. Bruce let go off Rosie and they both sat back down on the couch.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all cried. Rosie hugged Bruce, Tony kissed Pepper, Clint tried to kiss Natasha but ended up kissing the floor instead, Thor kissed Jane and most surprisingly of all Steve kissed Darcy. They all turned to them in awe.

"WAY TO GO CAPSTICLE!" Tony cried making the couple blush. Rosie looked over the city she once thought she would never be able to call home and silently made her New Year's resolution.

She's going to talk to someone about her nightmares wither she wants to or not.

* * *

**Oh will Rosie keep her resolution or not? Thanks for the reviews and if anyone wants to see anything I'll do my best to fit it in :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

15 February 2013- Helicarrier

Rosie and the rest of her team ran along the crowded corridors of the Helicarrier with one destination in mind. The training room viewing area. Rosie pulled her phone out of her boot whilst still running and checked the time, 13:55.

"Five minutes guys! Pick up the pace!" she shouted over her shoulder as she shoved her phone back in her boot and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. They all fell into the viewing area and slumped against the window just in time.

"Right, try and pick up some tips while we're here but let's just enjoy Hawkeye and Black Widow scaring the crap out of the recruits," Rosie laughed. They had been in the canteen eating lunch when one of the joiner Agents that Rosie had once gone on a mission with told them that Widow and Hawkeye were training recruits at two. Without a word they all dumped their lunch and ran to the viewing room, that was ten minutes ago. It was only once a year that they had to train recruits and there was no way they were going to miss it. Beneath them eight overly confident recruits stood in front of Hawkeye and Black Widow. Rosie knew for a fact that their egos would most definitely be brought down a few pegs if not to ground level.

"Have you had to train the recruits?" Power Man asked not taking his eyes off of the scene bellow.

"What do you think I'm doing with you lot. After Fury takes me off of being in charge off youse I will never have to train rookies again unless I volunteer… as if!" Rosie laughed. Twenty minutes into training one of the female recruits was eyeing up Hawkeye and White Tiger noticed it first.

"Well this isn't going to go well…" she muttered.

"What is not going to go well?" Iron Fist took looked at Tiger.

"One of the girls is eyeing up Hawkeye and it looks like she's flirting with him as well," Tiger leant closer to get a better look, "Uh oh Widows noticed… she looks pissed.

"Lesson number Tiger one _never _flirt with Hawkeye if you want to live and the rest of you _never _flirt with Widow if you want to keep your balls." Rosie grimaced. Before anyone knew what was happening Widow had the girl in her infamous thigh grip and her arms twisted behind her back. Gasps filled the room and only Rosie noticed the flash of silver.

"SHIT SHE HAS A KNIFE! I need to go rescue the recruit Hawkeye won't be able to handle this by himself. Stay here!" Rosie cried as she pushed the door open that went down to the training room, ran down the stairs and into the training room. She ran past the terrified recruits and over to the mess on the floor.

"WIDOW LET HER GO!" Rosie screamed as she ran over to help Hawkeye who was already trying (and failing miserably) to unwrap his partners legs from around the girls throat. Once she reached them she grabbed onto Widow arms and tried to drag her backwards.

"Let (she kicked her back). Her (kick). Go (kick)! She growled, "Hawkeye get her legs I've got her arms go!" After a couple of minutes of joint effort they managed to pry the Black Widow off of her. Rosie hauled Widow up and away from the Agent.

"You're insane!" the girl gasped, "You've broken my arms!" Rosie clicked on her coms link.

"Hello this is Agent Stark I need a medical team at training room five immediately."

"Right. Teams on their way now. What happened?" an Agent asked.

"Widow was training recruits." She sighed. The Agents laughter filled her com link.

"Understandable. Team will be there in a couple of minutes." Rosie turned off the link and walked over to the cupboard and dug out a plastic bag.

"Right Tasha in the bag." she looked at the woman in front of her and added, "All of them." When Natasha didn't do anything Rosie moved closer and held out the bag.

"Now Natasha!" she growled. Natasha huffed and took out two off her knifes and dumped them in. Rosie held the bag where it was as she knew there was no way she only had two knifes on her. Five knifes and four guns later.

"That's all of them," Natasha growled.

"Good. You can have these back later because you don't need killed a recruit on your file." Rosie tied the bag and chucked it over her right shoulder. As soon as she turned around she knew Natasha was going to pull something.

"Tasha!" she heard Clint cry. Rosie did a left shoulder forward roll to avoid the oncoming knife. Widow rushed at her to have a hand to hand fight. Natasha took Rosie's feet out from underneath her causing the bag to go flying. Rosie didn't stay down for long though, she threw herself forward and through her legs on her back.

"This would have been so cool if I had guns and you were a target!" she cried as she did a backwards roll picked up the bag and ran to the door.

"до свидания Natasha," she smirked as she slammed the door behind her and sprinted up the stairs two at a time. As soon she was in the viewing room she dumped the bag and locked the door.

"And that's what happens when there not dating! I'd hate to see it if they do…" she groaned.

"You lasted a fight with the Widow," Nova gaped.

"She was going easy. Now I'm going to get out of here before she comes for her weapons which she is right now. I'd advise you would as well," she picked the bag up and ran out the door with her team right on her heals. They were halfway to one of the rooms the use to hide from Fury when he's pissed at them when Hill came down the corridor.

"Stark!" she cried.

"Uh oh…" she whispered as she backed off slightly, "Yes Hill?"

"The Director what's you in his office, now," she walked over to them.

"What've I done now? He better not give me another team to take care of, I have my hands full with these idiots!" she pointed to the people behind her.

"Get moving Stark." She hissed.

"Take these and don't let Widow have them until trainings over," she chucked the back to Tiger.

"Stark now!" Hill warned

"Right! Keep your hair on I'm coming!" she cried as she walked over to Hill and followed after her. She glanced back at her team before they went round the corner. Hill opened the door to the Directors office and shoved her in.

"Stark. You're here. I've been looking for you for the past hour. Where have you been?" he asked from his desk.

"Sorry, I was… holding back a spider," she muttered as she sat down. Fury raised his eyebrow at her coded words but said nothing of it.

"Take a look at this," he slammed a report down in front of her. Rosie picked up the report in front of her and flicked it open to be greeted by a photo of a man in his thirty's by the name of Anatoliy Kovalev.

"What's this?" she raised an eyebrow.

"As you already know we're taking steps to take down the Red Room. Anatoliy Kovalev is one of the leaders at the Red Room and you're target. He left Russia two weeks ago and we've been on his ass since. I want you to exterminate him at all costs as quietly as you can. If you get any information out of him the better it will be for us," the Director explained. Rosie quickly looked over the mission file he put down in front of her and her eyes shot up.

"I'm going to Paris?!" she smiled. Fury groaned why was she excited about this?

"Yes, but don't let it compromise you, you're there mission and strictly mission only you know the drill."

"Yes Sir. When's my flight?"

"In ten minutes."

"Thank you, goodbye then Sir." She got up and headed to the door.

"Oh and Stark?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You're bags are on the jet and at all costs do not let you're identity slip it may be the difference between you coming back alive or not."

"Yes Sir. I know the drill."

* * *

**Rosie's going to Paris to kill a Red Room leader... what could go wrong? Paris better watch out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Right. I'm going to apologize in advance for my French before I upset some French speaking reader. I may be learning it at school but I was forced to use Google translate so I'm sorry if I (well Google translate) made any mistakes. **

**Now was anyone actually wondering what happened on the night Coulson died (in my FanFic, we all know what happens in the film)? FLASHBACK TIME! **

* * *

Chapter 10

Rosie sat in the Quinn Jet reading over the file.

Anatoliy James Kovalev. Born 24 of September 1968 and joined the Red Room at the age of twenty. Currently one of the leaders of Red Room, third highest level. Since then he has trained numerous operatives, the Black Widow's and has been a handler to the Winter Soldier- the list went on but one thing caught her attention, his kill count- 763, 350 of which were S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Rosie's breath hitched in her throat, she dropped the file onto her lap and rubbed her face with her hands.

"That fucking bastard…" she muttered, her face buried in her hands. This was personal now. Fury didn't tell her about the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents…

"Did you say something Agent Stark?" the pilot shouted back to her. Rosie chuckled slightly.

"Nothing important… How long left?"

"Three and a half hours Stark."

"Right. Can I make a call?"

"Yeah sure." Rosie whipped out her Stark phone and scrolled through her contact list until she came over Fabien's name. She sighed she makes this call to dam often. She rubbed her forehead as she listened to the phone ringing.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. I'm not leaving this on your voice mail. Pick up Fabe!" she mumbled, "Fabe hey!"

"Hey Rosie, what's up?" Fabien's voice broke the constant ringing.

"Look I'm really sorry, I can't make our date tomorrow I'm really sorry I know I cancel a lot it's not on purpose I promise, it's just S.H.I.E.L.D has brilliant timing for sending me away on missions. So yeah, I've just been called away and I'm not sure when I'll be back I'm really sorry," she sighed. Next thing she knew she heard Fabien laughing leaving her very confused and she was the mini assassin!

"Rosie stop apologising! It's fine, we'll just meet up when you get back. I know you have a really busy life and you may have to cancel on me but I understand that," Fabien laughed.

"I really don't understand you sometimes, most people would be pissed." She smiled.

"Well I'm not mist people am I?"

"No you're not." Rosie's head fell down her hair cover her blush and small smile.

"So where have they dragged you off to this time?"

"France that's all I'm telling you."

"Can I ask why?"

"You can ask but I'm not telling you because I will lose my job and you will probably have thirty S.H.I.E.L.D Agents on your door step to take you away within ten minutes."

"Thirty really?"

"I wouldn't put it passed them I work for a messed up organization."

S.H.I.E.L.D base Paris, France

By the time the Quinn jet landed in Pairs it was eight pm Parisian time. Rosie strolled out the Quinn Jet in her civilian clothes with her suitcases trailing behind her. One full of weapons and the other full of more… normal things. She climbed into a S.H.I.E.L.D car made to look like a taxi. Half an hour later she climbed out of the car and into a very posh hotel across from the Eiffel Tower.

"Hu, I'm impressed," she muttered under her breath as she walked over to the reception desk and spoke in perfect French and a perfect accent, "Bonjour, j'ai réservé une chambre sous le nom Janelle Ember. (Hello, I have booked a room under the name Janelle Ember.)" The man turned round to see her leaning against the desk his eyes widened slightly as he saw her but she could tell he didn't know who she really was.

"Oh bien sûr. Un moment s'il vous plaît. Ici, nous sommes Salle 231 au deuxième étage. Combien de temps restez-vous ici si vous ne me dérange pas de me demander? (Oh of course. One moment please. Here we are room 231 second floor. How long are you staying here if you don't mind me asking?)" the man asked her.

"Peu de temps. (Not long.) Pourquoi? (Why?)"

"Et si on allait boire un verre quelque part? (How about we go have a drink sometime?)" He lent forward and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Rosie fought back the urge to laugh, he obviously had no idea he was hitting on a thirteen nearly fourteen year old but wow he was forward!

"Désolé chérie, je suis pris. (Sorry sweetie I'm taken.)" and with that she snatched the key off of him, picked up her gags and strolled to the lift with the man's eyes burning holes in her back. When she reached the second floor she scanned the floor for every possible exit on the floor. She opened the door and dumped her bags on the bed before flinging open the patio doors and walking out onto the balcony.

"Wow…" she gasped as she looked up Eiffel Tower light up in gold. Her chest suddenly felt the lightest it has in months as she leant against the wall and let out a sigh. She may be a billionaire's daughter, an Avenger and a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent but she's only ever left America twice, when she was left in Scotland and now. A thought suddenly popped into her head and she dug out her phone and took a photo. Fury did tell her she was her for a mission and mission only but her mission didn't technically start until tomorrow. Right now she can just enjoy being out of the country, away from responsibilities… away from the reminders, the reminders of the time she couldn't do enough.

Rosie sprung up in bed gasping for air. She closed her eyes and let a sigh escape her, another nightmare. Angrily she slammed the mattress beside her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbed her phone off of the bedside table and walked over to the balcony. She sat on the wall and stared at the Eiffel Tower that was still glittering gold. She checked the time, 1:30 am. A sigh escaped her as she glared at the clock on the screen. Unconsciously she unlocked her phone, scrolled through her contact list and landed on one name. Steve.

_If you want to talk to someone you can come to me but I won't force you._

Her thumbed ghosted over his name for several minutes before she made up her mind. With a sigh she locked her phone and dumped it on the metal table beside her. They wouldn't understand, they won't understand the pain off having someone so close to you bleed to death in your arms, they won't understand the feeling that you could have saved them if you'd done something differently.

Or would they? With that thought clinging to the back of her mind refusing to let go no matter how hard the rest of her brain tried to shove it out she looked over to her phone. A shaky hand reached out to grab it but she quickly dragged it back and wrapped it around her body in a fruitless attempt to keep out the cold February night. Her mind suddenly flashed back to that horrifying night before the Battle of Manhattan.

_The door to Fury's office was knocked in and the two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents were lying on the floor. One of the Agents was still alive but bleeding badly and she immediately recognised him. _

_"Coulson!" Rosie screamed she knelt down beside him, took of her jacket, held it against his wounds and tried to stop the bleeding, "Everything's going to be ok! What happened?" _

_"Girl…broken… in… tried… to… stop…" Agent Colson tried to explain between gasps for breath. She stared at his blood covered suit and forced herself to stay calm. He was going to be ok… wasn't he? Her breath caught in her throat she thought about it. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood and it was slowly growing bigger by the minute, if she didn't act soon there would be no maybe, no if just his death. She was snapped out of her disturbing thoughts by one even more disturbing. _

_The girl. _

_Mello. _

_No, she wouldn't kill him or would she? All that she could think about was that that slimy little bitch shot one of her few friends. Now one thought covered her whole mind. _

_Revenge. _

_That bitch will pay._

_"No it's fine you've done all you can I'll phone an ambulance," she quickly phoned an ambulance and then took his gun and headed into the office. Before she went in she through one more worried glance at her handler and her friend. He had to be ok, he just had to be. Rosie walked in holding the gun out in front of her and was checking every possible hiding place. _

_"Without her suit she's helpless even with that pathetic excuse for a gun," Mello muttered under her breath before jumping down from her hiding place above the door landing behind Rosie. Rosie span round and pointing the gun at Mello. _

_"You!" she whispered, "You did this?"_

_"Yes I did. Why do you seem so shocked little rich girl?" Mello asked sarcastically. _

_"I'm not rich! Well technically I am but it's really Tony's money," Rosie rambled on, "Well anyway I knew you worked for Loki but I didn't think you would try to kill someone!"_

_"Why not? Do you think I'm week? Do you think I love humanity like Thor? I think you'll find I would kill all the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and your little group of 'super heroes'."_

_"Avengers," Rosie corrected her._

_"Avengers?"_

_"Avengers are a group of people who protect the earth from people like Loki and at the moment you and as a wise man what told me 'if we can't protect the earth you'll be dam sure we'll avenge it'."_

_"Whatever. I would kill you all to help the great Loki take over earth and shape it in his wonderful image of a perfect world."_

_"You sound like a bit of a kiss ass."_

_"Don't you dare mock me! Now get out of my way so I give this information to Loki." She said waving the papers in front of Rosie who had somehow managed to block the door without Mello realising._

_"I can't do that Mello. No information leaves here without Nick's approval."_

_"Oh you have more spirit then I thought. I've underestimated you Rosie."_

_"Yes you have," she said firing the gun at Mello. Mello put her hand up and it stopped right in front of her she flicked her hand to the right. A look of shock crossed Rosie's face she tried again but the same thing happened. Mello flung one of the filing cabinets at Rosie. Rosie jumped up only just missing it. When she landed on the ground again she started firing in desperation at Mello but each time she sent them off in another direction. _

_"Great empty gun. Just brilliant. Now to use Natasha's training," Rosie said chucking the gun to the side. Rosie ran forward, grabbed the papers off of Mello and sprinted towards Nick's desk. She crawled underneath and pressed a red button at that moment the room went into lock down. _

_"That will not stop me Rosie. I can and will get out."_

_"Yeah but not right know," Rosie who had snuck out from underneath the desk had appeared behind Mello with a filing drawer in her hands she lifted it up and smacked Mello on the head. Mello went limp and fell to the ground. Just before she blanked out there was a knocking on the steel door. _

_"S.H.I.E.L.D! Open the door!" a voice shouted._

_"I'll try! I'm in here with the intruder! It's Mello! She's knocked out! I think…" Rosie whispered the last part and looked back at Mello. Mello who had now broken out of Loki's spell whispered vanish before the steel door lifted open and a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents rushed in._

Rosie brought her knees up to her chest. She hated her treacherous mind for bring that night back to her. She knew now that Mello had been acting under a spell but she should have save Coulson. The image of him lying bloody on the floor replied over in her mind evenly bring back the tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rosie ran out the bathroom to the sound of her phone vibrating violently against the wooden bedside table. Her hair was slightly wet as she picked it up and slammed it against her ear.

"Hello?" she panted.

"Stark it's Hill." Hill told her.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." She joked. She heard Maria sigh and she instantly shut up.

"Cut the crap Rosie. We just got new info about your target you won't have to hunt him down. He's going to a charity ball of all things tonight. We've got you on the guest list as one of your other identities Janelle Ember. It starts at seven at the Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel do what you have to do Stark but make sure he's dead by the end of the night," Hill told her flatly.

"Right, I'll be there at seven thirty, I've got my coms an' all and I made a deal with a French Agent that I have a line with one of their handlers if needed so you don't need to worry about my safety."

"I never care about your safety."

"Lie. We both know that you do, I'll talk to you after he's dead. Goodbye Agent Hill." And with that she hung up the phone. Rosie quickly pulled her suitcase up on the bed and went through all her clothes looking for something suitable to ware. She stared at the pile of clothes in disgust none of them suited. This could only mean one thing.

"I have to go shopping," she groaned as she pulled out her purse which carried six thousand Euros, "Gesso do they think I'm living her for a month or something?" she shoved the purse in her bag and stormed out the room.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Ember! (Good morning Miss Ember!)" the receptionist who happened to be the same one as last night called out to her.

"Ouais salut (yeah hi)," she replied in a board tone.

7:30, Paris Marriott Rive Gauche Hotel

Rosie strolled in the entrance to the ballroom. She wore a red with black lace on top strapless dress it had a red ribbon wrapped around her waist that was tied in a bow at the side and that ended just above her knee. She also had on a pair of black high heels and held black clutch bag. Her hair was died brown and was in a lose bun with two pieces of hair on either side if her face. She also had on a different type of chest piece that she invented a couple of months ago. It's designed to hide the distinctive blue glow for three hundred and fifty hours or two weeks. Even though her outfit had a lack of hiding places she still managed to hide three knifes, one guns, two extra magazines and a syringe that held a sleeping poison. Luckily for her she was unusually tall for her age and with the help of some well-placed make-up she looked like seventeen or eighteen year old. As soon as she stepped in the room she felt umpteen pairs of eyes on her. She quickly scanned the room and found Anatoliy Kovalev near the bar. Rosie walked towards the bar making sure he saw her walk past before throwing him an interested glance. She was happy she could act extremely well because she wanted nothing less than to gut the bastard out with a spoon. As soon as she sat down at the bar she could feel him walking towards her. With a deep breath she plastered a smile on her face and pretended to look interested in the scum bag.

"Bonjour belle (hello beautiful)," he sat down beside her.

"Bonjour vous (hello yourself)," she eyed him up and down.

"Et ce qui apporte une femme belle comme vous manquez ici? (and what brings a fine woman such as yourself here miss?)" the Russian asked.

"Mademoiselle Ember, Janelle Ember. Je suis ici pour un voyage d'affaires très important (Miss Ember, Janelle Ember. I am here on a very important business trip)."

"What a shame Miss Ember Paris should not be wasted on business," he switched to English.

"And yet here I am. Please call me Janelle. I never did catch your name." she spoke in an English accent which wasn't very hard as she'd been hearing one for as long as she can remember.

"Anatoliy Kovalev, pleasure to meet you Janelle."

"The pleasures all mine." she smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"I must say I was finding this rather a drag, no one interesting to talk to well not until you showed up anyway." He placed a hand on her leg. Rosie did her best not to flinch as he slowly moved it down and grabbed her knee.

"Hm I'm not surprised. I must confess these things always bore me but my company wanted me to be here so I couldn't really object."

"I have a room upstairs how about I take you up there and make this more enjoyable for you?" He grabbed a piece of her hair beside her face and twirled it round his figure.

_You're making this too easy. Somewhere quiet where I can kill your sorry ass. If you think you're getting into my pants you have another thing coming mate._

"Gladly. Lead the way." Rosie smiled before getting up from her seat and following him out the ballroom. When they reached his room Rosie walked in last and turned around to close the door. As soon as the door was close Anatoliy grabbed her, shoved his tongue down her throat and trapped her on the bed his hands on either side of her head. Rosie held back the urge to vomit his mouth tasted of drink, cigars and death and she knew death all too well. She hated targets kissing her like this even if it's only happened around ten times but she still hates it. The only person she actually likes kissing her his Fabien and at the moment he's in America. Rosie slyly opened her clutch bag and dug out the syringe. She returned his kiss as she slowly snaked her arms around his neck the syringe hidden in her hand. Once her hand was in the right place she stabbed him in the neck and injected the yellow liquid. Anatoliy's body went limp and he collapsed on top of her. Rosie pushed him out the way and spat on him to try and get rid of the foul taste in her mouth but to no avail. The sleeping drug would give her thirty minutes before she had to get rid of all the evidence that she was here, kill him and the get the hell out of the building as fast as possible. Rosie jumped up and started ransacking the room. With fifteen minutes to go she found a safe, crouched down and tried to break into it.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Open dam it, open!" she muttered. Suddenly she heard someone shift behind her. She tensed either there was someone new in the room or he was… oh no.

"Rosie Marie Virginia Stark. What a pleasant surprise," Someone said sweetly. Rosie whipped a gun out from under her dress and pointed it at the voice still knelling down.

_Shit_.

He was awake and that only confirmed her suspicions.

_He's got enhancers, just like Natasha. I'm in some deep shit now… shoot him in the head that will work. Well don't just sit here staring at him do something! _

"How do you know my name?" she hissed.

_Well done. That's a smart thing to say. Idiot._

"It all makes sense now-" he started.

"Shut the fuck up. What's the combo to the safe?" she asked pointing the gun at his head.

"You won't shoot me." he smiled, "You're too weak minded. Who trained you?"

"None of your business. Safe. Combo. Now!" she clicked the safety off.

"It was Natalia wasn't it?"

"I don't know a Natalia, the only Natalia I've heard off died when Hawkeye brought the Widow to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You know I've had her and enjoyed it. Anything that had balls in the Red Room she would bang."

"Right screw this shit." She pointed her gun at the safe and shot it. She like hotel safes, the locks came off when you shoot them. She looked in the safe and pulled out his phone, wallet and a memory stick.

"I'll take these." She waved them in front of his face.

"And put them where?" he scoffed, "You have nowhere safe to put them!" Rosie smirked before dropping the phone and memory stick in her bra and wallet in the empty holster on her leg. Anatoliy stared at her eyes wide.

"You're surprised?" she laughed, "Girls put things in their bras when they have no bags, pockets or when we want to hide stuff. Goodbye Anatoliy Kovalev." She slowly got up from her place by the safe and pushed the gun right against his head.

"Winter is coming Stark. Winter is coming for her and all of your pathetic team. Winter is coming. Winter will cause havoc in your pathetic lives. Winter will mark the end." Rosie tensed. She doesn't know what he means but it sends shivers down her spine. An evil smile crossed his face as he saw her tense.

"I told you, you wouldn't-"

BANG

Rosie pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying throw his skull. He went limp beneath her gun and he fell onto the bed. She pulled a gun out of his pocket (that she had noticed at the bar) and placed it in his hand. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. That bullet sent her kill count up to six; six evil bastards have now died in her hands. She turned her com link on and spoke into it.

"Cible fin. (Target terminated) Dire la Helicarrier. (Tell the Helicarrier)"

"Oui Agent Stark. Nous les informons tout de suite. (Yes Agent Stark. We'll inform them straight away)," someone told her.

"Merci, je vais voir vous- shit. (Thank you I'll see you-)" she opened the door see ten men with guns all trained at her head. She knew it had all been too easy…

* * *

**So does anyone have any idea what Anatoily meant?** **If you tell me I'll say if your right or not ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well hey," she smiled before lowering her hand from her ear and tightening her grip around her gun.

"Что вы сделали с порядком Ковалев? (What have you done with Commander Kovalev?)" one of the men shouted.

"Oh Russian! I speak Russian. Oh shit Russian. You're Red Room aren't you? Ты Красная комната не так ли?" she repeated in Russian.

"Как вы узнали о Красной Комнате? (how did you hear about the Red Room?)" the same man asked.

"Ну ... (well…)"

"Ждать осталось не так, что Старк девушкой? (wait isn't she that Stark girl?)" another whispered. Rosie hearing this decided it was her time to leave.

"Не то чтобы я не люблю, когда орудия указал на мою голову, я должен идти (not that I don't love having guns pointed at my head I've got to go)" Rosie pushed past the Red Room Agents and sprinted down the hall for all she's worth. Fortunately for her Natasha taught her how to run in heals so she can run just as fast as normal.

"Получить ее вы, идиоты, вперед! (get her you idiots, go!)" another Agent shouted after her. Suddenly a rain of bullets showered down on her. She sharply turned the corner and into the stairs and jumped over the railings to get to the other floor. No matter how fast she ran she couldn't lose the sound of heavy army boots on the floor above. Her only option was to run. The Red Room were no idiots they would find her if she hid and then she be dead or taken and used as an experiment or maybe even for the Black Widow program itself. Four flights of stairs latter the emergency exit door came into view. A smile crept onto her face finally a way out and she can lose people in a city like Paris, she's had plenty of practise. Just as she walked out the hotel a motorbike came down the road.

"Hé, attendez! S'il vous plaît! J'ai besoin d'aide! (Hey wait! Please! I need help!)" she called out, the motorbike came to a grinding halt in front of her.

"Qu'est-ce que madame? (what is it ma'am?)" the biker asked.

"J'ai besoin de vos personnes de vélo essaient de me tuer! S'il vous plaît monsieur, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît! (I need your bike people are trying to kill me! Please sir, please help me!)" she cried playing the part of frightened, weak and defenceless woman as she hid her gun behind her.

"Je suis désolé madame, mais je ne peux pas vous donner ma moto. (I'm sorry ma'am but I can't give you my motorbike)" the man apologised. Rosie gave him a look that said _I'm sorry _before kicking him off the bike and jumping on it herself. She had just got on the bike when the Red Room Agents came bursting through the door they started to fire at her as she drove off but not before she heard the terrified scream of the French man, the sound of a gun and the sound of a body hitting the ground. She didn't need to turn around to know what had happened- the Red Room left no witnesses. Five minutes into her desperate drive away from the hotel and to the S.H.I.E.L.D base a bullet flew past her narrowly missing her head. She whipped her head round to she was being followed by five black SUV's chasing after her all of which had people hanging out the windows ready to fire at her. Rosie swore before turning back round and sped up.

"Sauvegarde je besoin de renforts! (Backup I need backup!)" she screamed down her com.

"Les sauvegardes sur leur chemin vers votre emplacement tenez! (backups on the way to your location hold on!)" a voice told her. Rosie steered the bike from side to side to avoid the bullets. She winced as one caught her arm causing her to loosen her grip. She grimaced as the pain got even more unbearable by the second. Eventually her arm became useless and she was pretty much driving with her right arm. Fortunately for her the backup was speeding up that very same street. Rosie sighed in relief just as a sharp pain grew in her side just above her hip. Rosie drove through the cars and jumped off the dike clutching her side.

"Agent Stark are you ok?" an Agent rushed over to her. Rosie doubled over in pain and leant against a wall with her right side.

"I- I- don't know," she groaned as she stared to feel lightheaded. She moved her hand out the way to see her hand and dressed soaked in her blood. Her hand slipped to her side before she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chap but I'll try and update again today.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_"Docteur! J'ai besoin d'un medicine! Please Agent Stark stay with me." the same Agent cried as he ran into the base with her limp body in his arms. Then she blacked out again._

_The sound of aeroplane enjoins echoed in her ear. She's laying on a stretcher and an Agent was beside her._

_"Everything's going to be ok Miss Stark. We're taking you to the Helicarrier. We're nearly there." And then she blacked out again._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SENDING HER TO TAKE DOWN A MEMBER OF THE RED ROOM?! SHE'S NOT READY FOR IT! ARE YOU INSANE!?" she heard Natasha cry as she was wheeled off the jet._

_"Tasha…" she muttered weakly. She felt her hand on hers as she was rushed inside._

_"You're going to be ok. WHERE ARE THE FUCKING STARKS! SOMEONE GET THE STARKS HERE!" she cried before she blacked out again._

_"Pep she's going to be ok. The Doctors said she'd lost a lot of blood but she's going to live," Tony stroked Peppers hair as she cried into his top._

_"Why does she always end up in here Tony?" Pepper choked._

_"But she always comes back stronger than ever. She's going be ok." _

_"Mum… Dad…" she croaked her voice breaking from lack of use. She saw them both turn to stare at her. Pepper smiled through her tears and rushed over to her. Pepper stroked her daughter's hair and held her hand. Tony appeared behind her just before Rosie's eyes flickered closed again._

_"What happened?" a voice asked. Rosie opened her eyes to see Spider-Man, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist and a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor._

_"According to the Paris base when they found her she was being chased by a gang of some sort and was shot a couple of times before she blacked out. _

_"Is she going to be ok?" Spider-Man asked._

_"Yes. Now all of you get out," the doctor moved them away from her bed._

_"But-" Nova started before the doctor slammed the door in their faces and she blacked out again. _

Rosie's eyes snapped open. She looked around to see she was lying in a blinding white room that could only mean she was in one place. S.H.I.E.L.D medical. She groan and collapsed into the pillow. That's when she noticed the wires sticking out of her nose. She scrunched up her face in disgust. Just then a doctor walked in.

"Oh brilliant. You're awake," she chirped, "You just missed your parents, they've hardly left! But mind you neither has your team we've had to fight them out of here too many times."

"What happened?" she groaned her voice cracking from lack of use.

"You were shot in Paris, do you remember?" Rosie nodded, "Good. After you were shot and had a bit of medical attention in Paris they brought you back here. You've been in and out of a coma for a couple of weeks."

"Oh…"

"I'll just check how you are and then I'll go tell your parents that you're awake."

Four days latter

Rosie was sitting up in the medical bed writing her mission report. She had decided to miss out the part out Anatoliy's coded message, why though she wasn't too sure. She put it down once she'd finished and looked up at the very inviting vent just above her bed. Within a couple of minutes her mind was made up. She needed to get out of this hell hole. Rosie pressed a buzzer by her bed and a couple of minutes later her overly hyper doctor came in.

"Yes?" she sung.

"Can you please give this to the Director since I'm not allowed to leave and it really needs to be handed in," she asked the woman sweetly.

"Of course sweetie," she took the report off of her and walked out the room. As soon as she was gone Rosie grabbed her phone and started hammering away on the touch screen. She quickly changed into her normal clothes and pressed one more button on the touch screen before rushing out of the room and through medical. Rosie was on her way to find Nova when she bumped into Hawkeye, literally.

"Clint!" she squeaked as he caught her from falling over, "Who's that?" she pointed to the two people behind him.

"That's Kate Bishop and her partner Antonio Grandee their moving her from the CIA," Clint explained putting her up right.

"Hey," she waved to the pair behind her, "Clint can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," he pulled her away from the two CIA Agents and turned his back on them, "What is it?"

"When I was about to kill Anatoliy he gave me a coded message. I don't know what he meant but it's freaking me out…"

"What was it?"

Rosie took a deep breath and tensed before repeating his words, "Winter is coming Stark. Winter is coming for her and all of your pathetic team. Winter is coming. Winter will cause havoc in your pathetic lives. Winter will mark the end…" she looked up at him, eyes wide and for the first time since the battle for Manhattan when Iron Man flew into the portal he saw the terrified thirteen year old she should be.

"Look Rosie," he put his hands on her shoulders and bent down slightly so he was at her eye level, "It doesn't matter, this winter is not going to hurt you or us as long as we all stick together. It's all going to be ok. Did you put it in your mission report?"

"No…"

"Rosie?"

"Yes Clinton?" she snapped back to her usual self.

"Shouldn't you be in medical?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… em…"

"WHO THE HELL FLOODED MY MEDICAL BAY!" they heard an angry voice scream.

"STARK!" another screamed that sounded distinctively like Agent Hill.

"Gotta go!" she cried before running past Clint, Kate and Antonio.

"NOVA!" she cried as she saw him in another corridor not far away, "I need a lift off the Helicarrier. Now."

Rosie walked into Avengers tower letting a sigh of relief escape her. she'd made it back without S.H.I.E.L.D catching up with her. She looked around the penthouse living room, she'd missed it.

"Rosie Marie Virginia Stark what the hell do you think you're doing out of medical!" she heard Pepper cry from behind her.

"Em…." She muttered.

"You're going back." She put her hands on her hips.

"No! Please don't make me go back! I'm fine!" she cried. Pepper walked over to her and put pressure on the places where she had been shot. Rosie winced in pain.

"You call that fine?! You're still hurt!"

"That's not fair it's going to hurt!"

"Right Missy lets go." Pepper dragged her to the lift by the ear and causing Rosie's to fight back tears. But the tears aren't for the obvious reason.

Five days later.

Pepper walked out of the lift and into the main floor of the tower with Rosie right behind her. This time she was actually aloud to leave medical and was cleared for active duty (much to Pepper's horror).

"Hey Rosie welcome back!" Darcy cried as she looked up from talking to Steve.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. Trust me," she smiled.

"You all healed up then?" Jane asked.

"Yep just another two other scars to add to my collection," her hand ghosted over where she had been shot in the side.

"So what you going to do first now you're free from medical?" Natasha asked.

"I've got the whole weekend before I have to go to school so… James Bond marathon," she smiled.

"James Bond? They always portray Russians as evil pigs!" Natasha growled.

"Tasha the first lot of James Bonds were made in the Cold War times and believe it or not Britain had a problem with the Russians as well," Rosie rolled her eyes, "If anybody needs me I'll be in the screening room." Just as she was about to walk out the room her phone went off. Rosie took it out of her pocket and smiled.

"Hope! Hey! Good to know you're still alive! How was your mission?" she cried before walking out the room.

"Hope? As in Hope Summers of the X-Men?" Bruce looked up from his Stark pad.

"Yep, they're pretty good friends," Tony groaned.

"Tony we've been over this! She can be friends with mutants if she wants! Kitty, Rogue and Hope are all around her age and I think it's good for her to be around people in the super hero life her age!" Pepper hissed and shot him a warning glance.

"I know but what happens if the Phoenix Force comes back? I don't want her to be caught in the middle of it, you saw what happened last time, Jean Grey killed herself to destroy it and I'm pretty sure it didn't fully work," Tony whispered.

"It won't come back Tony and if it does Rosie's a strong girl, she can take care of herself."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this update was latter then I would have liked but we'd nearly used up all of last months broadband (mostly my fault oops apparently unlimited is not unlimited... I promise I will try and update again today! Oh and milestone! Over 1000 views! wow thanks guys! **

* * *

Chapter 14

Rosie walked into the school grounds in her school uniform and her geek-styled glasses on (yes she wears glasses she only needs them for reading and stuff, it's not her fault she hates contacts). She's used to the stares and the whispering all directed at her. It's always worse after she comes back from being gone for over a week with no word.

"Rosie! You're back!" she heard someone cry. She looked up to see Fabien running towards her and a smile crossed her face.

"Hey," she hugged him.

"How are you? You've been gone for weeks without a word? That sounds really overprotective doesn't it?" he frowned.

"It's fine. I know I worry your little head off," she winked as they walked towards the school building.

"Oh shut up Stark."

"Anyway… I've been in medical for a couple of weeks." She lowered her voice.

"Again?" he whispered his eyes filling with worry through his glasses.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." She opened her locker and shoved some textbooks in it.

"What happened though?" he asked carefully.

"I was shot twice after taking down a target and I lost a lot of blood. I was in and out of a coma for a couple of weeks." She closed her locker, leant against it and stared at her boyfriend as he sorted out his stuff. Fabien went stiff at her words.

"Taking down a target? Like as in…"

"Killing him? Yeah." she glared at some of the other students who were trying to listen into their conversation. They quickly looked away and ran off down the corridor.

"Oh…" Rosie sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Look Fabe if you want to break up with me I don't blame you. Who wants to date a murderer anyway?"

"You're not a murderer." There was something in his voice though that made her doubt he believed it.

"I killed my first person just over eleven months ago since then my kill counts gone up to six. Let's face it Fabe I'm a murderer."

"Ok you've killed people but you've killed bad people who have done unspeakable things, it's not like you go around killing random people for no reason."

"I love how you see the best in people."

"Ha, I'm too optimistic I know. Anyway did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Daren Hammers being let out of jail today."

"Oh no…"

16:30-Avengers Tower main floor

"J.A.R.V.I.S turn on the news channel now! And get everyone down here now!" Rosie panted as she propped her school bag and ran over to the TV.

"Rosie what's going on?" Steve asked as him and Thor walked into the living room. They were closely followed by the rest of the towers inhabitants.

"They're realising Daren Hammer from Juvey," she growled as the live report came on the news.

"You're joking!" Tony cried.

"Nope, look," she pointed at the TV.

"Who's Daren Hammer?" Jane asked.

"Daren Hammer is Justin Hummers son… not long after I came to America he was arrested and put in Juvey for twice attempting murder, breaking and entering and attempted armed robbery," Rosie shot daggers at the TV.

"Who did this Daren Hammer try to kill?" Thor asked.

"Me." Rosie clenched at her fists.

_"Daren! Daren! Do you have anything to say?!" a reporter shouted. Daren stopped and put a smile on his face before looking at the camera. All the reporters went quiet and waited for his answer._

_"That I can't wait to see the best girl in the world very soon," he smiled before walking away._

Rosie shook in anger. Thor picked up a pillow and held it against his stomach.

"Lady Rosie, punch the pillow," he told her. Rosie span round and punched the pillow full power before storming out the room to the gym.

Thor winched before muttering, "Lady Rosie has quiet a punch…"

Friday 23:42

Still to nervous to sleep Rosie sat in her bed and watched the minutes tick away. She knew the words that Daren had said were directed at her. With a sigh she turned her light back on, picked up her phone and called Hope.

"Hello?" the tired voice of Hope broke through the constant ringing.

"Hope hi, it's Rosie," she said.

"Rosie? It's quarter to twelve!" she cried.

"Were you sleeping?"

"…No."

"So I didn't wake you up, good."

"What do you want?"

"Did you see the news on Monday?"

"What news? Oh yeah Daren Hammer, are you ok?"

"For the moment, you know how he tried to steal my chest piece to give to Justin?"

"Yep."

"I'm scared if I close my eyes he'll come back and take it." She heard Hope sigh before the click of a light turning on.

"Look Rosie he won't attack you in the tower. It's full of Avengers he'd have to be an idiot to break in."

"He is an idiot."

"A smart idiot who can build weapons but ok I'll give you the satisfaction that he's an idiot." Rosie laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hope?"

"Yes?"

"Em… I've been-" Rosie started before she heard someone else shouting on the other end of the phone.

"HOPE YOU BETTER NOT BE AWAKE!"

"Gotta go. Sorry." And with that she hung up. Rosie sighed she'd been about to tell her and she hung up…

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Is Steve awake?"

"Yes Mr Rogers is awake." Rosie hopped out of bed and walked towards the lift, "Would you like me to tell him you're going to his floor."

"Ok."

When she stepped out of the lift to Steve's floor she cautiously walked over to his bedroom and knocked before walking in. he looked up from the book he was reading before putting it down beside him.

"Rosie what is it?" he asked. She nervously stared playing with them hem of her pyjama bottoms, "Rosie?"

"I need to talk to someone about it… I can't deal with it anymore…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally**** the chapter Whitelion69 has been desperate for since I started telling you about the nightmares. I could have probably dragged it out a bit but I find it hard writing scenes like that. As always R&R! **

* * *

Chapter 15

"Rosie what are you on about?" Steve put the book down and stared at her.

"Do you remember three days before New Year you found me in one of the empty floors and you asked me what was wrong and I shouted at you?" she asked, Steve nodded slowly, "You told me that I could talk to you but you wouldn't force me… I'm ready to talk." Steve motioned her over and she sat down next to him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked calmly. Rosie closed her eyes and sighed.

"After New York I was fine. I thought I was fine. Three days later the nightmares started and I started to go downhill. First it was just the worst parts of the battle I could cope I got back to sleep," she gasped as tear rolled down her check, "Then a month after they got really bad. They get worse every night. They always wake me up and I can't get back to sleep. I wake up screaming or needing to throw up then I just go to the gym, the training rooms, the labs or walk around New York. I haven't slept properly in months. The best sleep I've probably had was when I was in a coma. I-I-I-" she brought her knees up to her chest and cried. Steve put his arms around her and hugged her as she cried.

"What were they about?" he asked quietly.

"They-they- c-change b-but m-ostly C-coulson- b-blaming m-me f-for his d-death a-and th-hey a-ll e-nd w-with L-loki killing me…" she shook.

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner Rosie?" he stroked her hair.

"Everyone else had them. Could deal with them themselves and I still have them months after… how could I? I thought and still do that no one understands the pain of having someone so close to you bleed in your arms and then die because you made one bad decision…. He died and it's all my fault."

"Rosie it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Steve held her in his arms. Rosie buried her head in his chest and made herself as small as possible. It felt like a weight had been lifted. That she can finally breath properly again. Rosie's eyes slowly started to flutter closed and she had to fight to stay awake. Before she knew what had happened she had fallen asleep against his chest.

Rosie slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her own room. With a yawn she swung her legs over the side of her bed. As she stretched and cracked her back she looked at the clock.

13:15

Rosie nearly fell off of her bed in shock. Quarter past one! She's been asleep for around twelve hours. Twelve hours, she's been asleep for twelve hours. Pepper walked into the room to see her daughter staring at the clock like it had just grown wings and flown away.

"Morning sweetie," she smiled as she put some washing in her wardrobe.

"It's quarter past one." She mumbled.

"Well noticed."

"I've been asleep for like twelve hours."

"Rosie sweetie Steve told us what's been happening."

"Oh…"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't think you'd understand." Pepper sighed and knelt down in front of her daughter.

"If anything like this happens again I want you to tell me or Tony ok?"

"Ok."

"Now get dressed and come down to the main floor."

When Rosie walked out the lift into the main floor she was still in shock about how long she'd slept.

"Look who's finally decided to get up!" Clint cried.

"Oh shut up Clint," she grumbled before going to get a cup of coffee.

"I leave you alone for six months and you go and get shot," someone said behind her. Rosie froze that voice belonged to.

"OH MY GOD MELLO!" she cried as she turned round and through her arms around her best friend, "When'd you get back?"

"'bout six hours ago," she smiled, "But seriously you got shot. Twice. I only left you alone for six months!"

"Shut up. I was being chased."

"By who? The Mafia?" Mello teased. Rosie glanced past her best friend to see Natasha's tense body.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered, "Anyways a couple of my friends from San Francisco are coming over for the day tomorrow, you wanna come?"

"Sure, if they won't try an' kill me," she laughed.

"Oh… em…" Rosie muttered making Mello freeze.

The next day

Rosie and Mello stood outside Central Park for Rosie's friends to show up.

"So how are they getting here again?" Mello groaned for the tenth time as she stared at the chock-a-block that was the New York traffic.

"You'll see in…" Rosie checked the clock on her phone, "forty seconds."

"How do you know they're going to be here in exactly forty seconds?"

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Rosie pointed to the empty space in front of them. Just as she did a puff of purple smoke appeared causing Mello to gasp and stumble backwards.

"Hope! Kitty! Rogue! Nightcrawler! Logan! Logan?" Rosie raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"You know what Summers's is like. Extra protection for Hope," he grumbled.

"Which I've already said I don't need!" Hope growled.

"Nice to see you again Marie," Nightcrawler smiled breaking the argument that was already brewing between the two.

"Marie's one of my middle names Kurt, my names Rosie remember?"

"Oh yes of course."

"It's fine good to see you too."

"We'll meet you back here at seven," Logan growled before stalking off.

"Kurt! Are you going to be ok like? I mean New York's not like San Francisco. I'm not sure how people will react to you," Rosie ran to catch up with him. She'd already noticed the weird looks he was attracting to which she had glared back.

"I'll be fine fräulein," he smiled before going to catch up with Logan. Rosie turned back to her friends and quickly introduced them.

"Mello this is Hope, Kitty and Rogue, guys this is Mel- oh no," her hand ran down her face as she noticed the group coming towards them, "GO HOME OR I WILL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE HELICARRIER WITH TOOTHBRUSHES!" the group ignored her and walked closer.

"COOL! Is that the mutant who can drain powers?" Nova reached out to touch her face but Rosie quickly punched him before he could touch her. Nova's head snapped to the side and Rosie clenched and unclenched her fist due to it hitting the metal of his helmet.

"No one touches Rogue because she will drain your powers and make you useless for however many days and I can't be bothered hauling your useless asses to the Helicarrier, no offence Rogue," she growled.

"None taken," she shrugged her southern accent seeping through

"You got that? Good, now get the hell out of here!" she cried.

"But I want to talk to your friends!" Spider-Man smiled.

"Well I don't care! This is my day off I don't want to see any of you!" she rubbed her temple.

"But-"

"Do you want be to show you kingdom come? Because I will be quite happy to show you the way."

"C'mon Webs let's go!" Tiger hissed dragging him away.

"I'll report you Stark!" he shouted over his shoulder only half joking as Tiger dragged him away and as Power Man fought with Nova.

"Oh please! Everyone shouts at Rookies!" she shouted back before turning to her friends, "Sorry 'bout that, Fury put me in charge of those idiots."

"Na its fine," Rogue smiled.

"So how's everyone on Utopia?" Rosie asked as they walked into Central Park.

"Everyone's at everyone's throats," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Do we want to know?" Mello asked.

"One word. Sentinels," Hope groaned.

19:58pm Central Park

"Bye guys!" Rosie hugged Rogue (making sure not to touch her skin obviously) then Kitty and last Hope. She looked at the mutant messiah and her second best friend in front of her before pulling her into a hug. Before Mello came along Hope helped her through a lot of her shit and in return she helped her deal with her messiah drama.

"Let's not wait another eight months before we met up again ok?" she laughed into Hope's hair.

"Sure thing! It was good to see you again Rosie. Good to get out of Utopia as well," she told her fellow red head as they pulled away. Rosie gave a small laugh before replying.

"I bet. Say hey to everyone for me."

"Even Scott?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Eh….… Sure," she shrugged, "Bye Kurt, bye Logan."

"See ya bub," Logan ruffled her hair making Rosie give a slight squeal like a little kid before turning to Kurt, "Let's get going Elf. Slim won't be happy if we keep these lot out for much longer." With one last quick goodbye they all put a hand on Nightcrawler before they flashed away. Mello and Rosie stared at that spot for a moment before turning and walking away.

"You could have warned me he was a teleporter," Mello grumbled as she shoved her hands in her brown trench coat pockets and watched Rosie flatten out her hair again, not that it was much use the just sprung back into their waves.

"And what would be the fun in that?" Rosie chuckled.

"They were nice though. So what'd I miss?"

"Red Room."

"What?"

"Red Room shot me. That's why I couldn't say in front of Tasha. She gets very uncomfortable at the slightest mention. From the little I've heard it's completely understandable."

"Oh… those little buggers. I've heard about them in Asgard, only that they experiment on kids… I didn't know Tasha was one of them."

"Enough about crazy Soviet Russians how was Asgard?"

"Don't even get me started."

"Aww that bad?"

"Heimdall I know you're listening so just don't tell Odin this or I'll tell him something's about you ok?" she looked up at the sky, "Good. Odin was a pain in my ass. I wanted to poke out his other eye and give it to the Bilgesnipes! I wanted to take his stupid rules and obligations and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Monday 13:13 East Hill Privet High School

Rosie, Mello and Fabien sat in their English classroom on their desks their legs swinging over the edge. Their teacher Mrs Archer was retiring so this period was really just a do what you want period. You Tube was playing in the background and one of the boys went up and typed something in. Rosie quickly glanced at the screen and did a double take. Her mouth hung open and eyes wide. The whole class fell silent and looked between the screen and Rosie and Mello to see how they'd react because on the screen was the Battle of New York. They sat there and stared as the Leviathans came out of the portal, as Rosie caught the news helicopter that was plummeting towards Earth, as Captain American was thrown out a bank window by an explosion, as Thor and Loki fought on the balcony of Stark tower, as Mello chucked a car at the Chitauri with her orange jelly-like arms, as Hulk smashed Chitauri into the buildings, as Hawkeye helped civilians out of a coach before turning to protect them, as Black Widow jumped onto a Chitauri ship and as Iron Man flew up into the portal with the missile on his back. That sent Rosie into shock.

_How many more people will die for you?_

_How many more people will you not be able to save?_

_How many more?_

_Hundreds have died because of me and a stupid girl like you couldn't do a thing._

_But you're stronger now._

_You're wiser now._

_Something is coming Stark._

_Your reckoning is coming. _

_Be prepared._

"Get out of my head…." Rosie collapsed to the ground her hands gripping her hair whilst covering her ears. The whole class turned to a stare at the red head that seemed to be having a mental break down. All apart from one thought that. Because that one person knows more than their class ever will (with the exception of Rosie). Mello jumped off the desk and knelt down in front of her.

"Rosie? Rosie can you hear me? Flush him out. You have to fight him." She spoke softly to her before looking up Fabien, "Get them to stop looking, I don't know how this could go…"

"I-I-It's not my fault…"

"Rosie fight him. You need to fight him."

"Right nothing to see here! What are you staring at? Have you never seen crazy crap before? You all have. Now give her some room!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head."

"That's it Rosie fight him. It's what he wants. Don't let him take control."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Rosie screamed before her eyes flew open her teeth gritted, "Need. To. punch. Something. Now." Mello quickly grabbed hers, Rosie's, and Fabien's rucksacks and held them against her stomach. She turned to Rosie who was now standing up and nodded to her.

"There's enough of our crap in here I won't feel a think." Rosie lashed out punching the bag as hard as she could for five minutes.

"Right, what the hell was that about?" Mello asked. Rosie took one look at her class who were all staring at her before she looked at Mello and Fabien again.

"Outside." They all said at the same time. Once they were safely outside the classroom and the door was closed Rosie let a sigh escape her.

"Care to explain?" Fabien half cried.

"Loki. He's been in my head for months." Rosie ran a hand through her hair.

"What do you mean he's been in your head?" Mello leant against the wall across from her.

"He's- I've been having nightmares since the Battle for New York and they've started to calm down now. But Loki's always been in them. Occasionally he appears during the day but each time he's saying the same thing," she looked at her friends in front of her.

"Loki as in Thor's half-brother?" Fabien asked to which the girls nodded in reply, "I thought he was locked up in Asgard so what's he doing in your head?"

"He is. I've seen him. He's not getting out. I thought his magic wouldn't be able to penetrate the walls of his cell but it appears I may have been mistaken…" Mello looked over to Rosie.

"Each time he asks me how many more will die for me, how many more will I not be able to save blah, blah, blah. But this time he said something else… this time he told me more and these are he's words exactly, "How many more people will die for you? How many more people will you not be able to save? How many more? Hundreds have died because of me and a stupid girl like you couldn't do a thing. But you're stronger now. You're wiser now. Something is coming Stark. Your reckoning is coming. Be prepared_._" It's like he's almost warning me about something… but why should I trust him? He did horrible, unforgivable things. But I can't help but think he's warning me…" Rosie chewed her bottom lip as she stared up at her one of her best friends and boyfriend.

"I wouldn't put it past him… he's a strange man…"

"This coming from the girl he trained for like what? One hundred years."

"Whoa hold up. Loki trained you!" Fabien pointed to Mello.

"Yep. But the thing is I don't get why he'd do something like this…"

"Maybe he's trying to make up for the New York disaster," Fabien cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe…"

"We'll just have to wait and see but don't worry Mel we'll be ready." Rosie smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Three updates in one day... I'm spoiling you all**

* * *

Chapter 16

Friday 15th March 2013, 16:40- Central Park

Rosie jogged through Central Park her music blaring through her head phones. She'd been running for an hour already and was thinking of heading back soon. She bent down to tie her shoe lace her head bopping along to _Highway to Hell_ by AC/DC. Her eyes closed for a second as she felt something warm against her back and when she opened her eyes again she fell onto her back in shock. The ground wasn't ground. The ground was multi-coloured and moving. The ground was fucking moving. Rosie stood up slowly and looked at the ground. It may have been moving but she defiantly wasn't. She stumbled backwards and didn't notice the edge until it was too late. Her left foot fell into oblivion as she took another step causing her to lose her balance. In desperation she tried to regain her balance, arms flying furiously. With a scream Rosie toppled backwards into the obis. With one last try she tried to grab the edge but her finger only grazed the edge. It was then she realised she'd been standing on a bridge. Her eyes closed and she waited for the inevitable. But it didn't come. Instead she felt something strongly grab her wrist. She opened her eyes and stared at a silver glove. She followed it up a red and silver battle suit to see a woman half hanging over the edge of the bridge. The woman had black hair and brown eyes. On her head she wore a silver headdress in the shape of wings similar to Thor's helmet. Her black hair hung lose around her shoulders and lower back.

"Hello there," she smiled as she pulled Rosie up. Once her feet were safely on the bridge she paused her IPod and took her headphones out of her ears.

"Because you just saved my life I won't attack you just yet but I want to know WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" she screamed. The woman laughed.

"You would never be able to attack us child," she laughed it was then Rosie became aware of the other three men behind her. They all wore battle suits but not like the woman's. The one on the left wore blue and on his head he wore a cloth headdress and had a long black moustache, the one in the middle was the biggest by far out of all of them he wore purple and gold gloves and boots he had a ginger beard and on his head he a gold helmet and the one on the right wore green and white and he had blond hair, moustache and beard. They were all armed with some sort of weapon and Rosie realised there was no fighting and making it out alive with this group. **(Right if you don't know who the group is or where Rosie is you ether don't know enough about Marvel or I am horrible at describing things...)**

"Thor has told us so much about you and your team!" the woman smiled

"Who are you?" she narrowed her eyes as she pulled out a dagger. It won't protect her against the group but it made her feel safer, only just though.

"Where the hell am I?" she finally scanned her surroundings and all she could see off the bridge was darkness.

"Put that dagger down child. Good. I am Sif and these are the Warriors Three! That is Fandral (she pointed to the one in green), Volstagg (she pointed the one wearing purple) and Hogun (she pointed to the one in blue) and you are in the glorious Asgard!" Sif cried.

"More like Highway to Asgard," she mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Why am I here?" she asked, "Thor's talked about you guys loads, can never get the Thunderor to shut up!"

"You are here because Loki has asked for you."

"Oh shit…"

"Loki has refused to eat or talk to anyone until he talks to you, it is extremely odd," Sif scowled.

"What does he want like?"

"We don't know," Volstagg hobbled over to join them closely followed by Hogan and Fandral. Rosie sighed and shook her head.

"No. I won't talk to him."

"But you must! Loki will surely perish if you do not," Sif argued.

"It would not a catastrophe if he did," Fandral muttered under his breath.

"Fandral! Loki is our friend we must help him past his villainous ways," Sif scolded.

"I'm with Fandral is it?" she raised an eyebrow, Fandral nodded, "I'm with Fandral on this one. I don't give two shits if he kicks the bucket he deserves it! He tried to enslave my planet! He tried to kill us and he god dam nearly succeeded, that snake deserves to die. I'm not speaking to the bastard, period!" she cried.

"Five minutes, please young Rosie I beg of you," Sif pleaded. Rosie took one look at her and caved.

"Fine! Five stupid minutes but you have to stay on the other side of the door, if there is one," she throw her hands in the air before taking off her joggers and top to revel her S.H.I.E.L.D cat suit with numerous weapons strapped to her legs and Katanas on her back.

"Can you take these," she handed her clothes to Volstagg with her IPod on top, "Thanks Chubs."

They walked through the prison quarters of Asgard. Rosie was up the front beside Sif who was ploughing forward causing Rosie to run occasionally to catch up with her. Eventually they came to the golden doors at the other end of the main corridor. Sif turned to the two guards.

"You are relived until further notice. This is a privet matter." The guards stared at Rosie eyeing her up and down their eyes landing on her weapons.

"Who is she? She is not from around here," one of the guards said.

"I said this was a privet matter."

"We will not leave until we know she will not try and let the prisoners go. It is our duty to keep them here," the other said.

"It is-" Sif stared.

"I'm Rosie Stark from Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Iron Woman, daughter of Tony Stark aka Iron Man, nice of Thor the god of thunder and Avenger. Trust me I want nothing more than to see this bastard dead I will not be setting him or any other of the pathetic idiots in here free," Rosie cut off Sif. The guards eyed her once again before walking away. Rosie stared at the golden doors, why the hell was she doing this?

"Five minutes." She repeated before quietly pushing the door open and closed it behind her. In front of her was a square transparent cell with stones in every corner. Right in the middle of the cage was a Loki. His hair was longer and slightly matted and his clothes were not the fancy ones he wore in New York. He now wore scabby and old ill-fitting clothes. She cautiously walked over so she was right behind him on the other side of the cage. His head slowly lifted up.

"Not many people can sneak up on me," he hissed.

"I wasn't trying," she replied bluntly. He froze as he heard her voice.

"You came," he turned round slowly.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," she stood tall her arms crossed and her face lacking emotion she didn't want to give him any advantage.

"You've grown," he smirked.

"You've gotten uglier."

"Oh you have a sharp tongue."

"I do what I have to do to survive. Being weak is not one of them."

"Oh, I know you're not the weak you're the exact opposite."

"What'd ya want Loki?

"You got my messages I presume."

"You made it god dam hard to ignore them." Loki laughed before standing up and walking over to the edge of his cell. Rosie's breath caught in her throat she was sure he was trying to intimidate her and he was doing a brilliant job of it.

"All I have to do is scream," she warned him.

"I have do doubt that people are on the other side of the door."

"Why am I here?"

"I mean to warn you." Rosie scoffed and turned to walk away.

"I've seen small parts of people's plans for you and your team."

"If this is you trying to make up for New York than you're going to have to do a hell of a lot more!" she span on her heals and stormed over until she was looking up at him.

"It will take a long time to make up for that but this is a start. I have seen people's plans and I know you are desperate to prove yourself. This is your chance Stark."

"What have you seen? If you're lying-"

"I am not."

"I'll take your word. Just this once."

"Scorpions will mark the start and winter will be the beginning of the end."

"What the hell is up with this winter?" she whispered.

"I'll keep in touch," and with that Loki walked over to his bed and turned back on her. Rosie knitted her eyebrows together before walked over to the doors and out the room. Outside Sif stood patiently whilst the Warriors Three tried to figure out her IPod. Rosie skipped over and took out the headphones. They nearly dropped it in shock as _Shoot to Thrill_ broke the silence of the prison.

"Odin wishes to speak with you before you leave," Sif told her.

"Righto take me to him then."

Great Hall Asgard

Rosie sorted her cat suit as they walked through the corridors in the main building of Asgard. She felt people staring at her as she walked past but she just held her head high and carried on walking beside Sif. When they entered the Great Hall they all bowed apart from Rosie. Instead she just stood there arms crossed and stared at the four eyebrows raised.

"Bow," Sif hissed. Rosie just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Bow," this time she shoved her back down so she was bowing. After a minute Rosie shook her hand off her back and stood up.

"You wanted to see me?" she looked at Odin who was sitting on a chair at the front.

"I wanted to see one of the reasons why my son insists on staying on Mudguard," Odin rubbed his chin.

"Oh… well that's ok I guess," she ran a hand through her hair.

"Why though I don't see the attraction. That mortal woman is nothing. A pathetic mortal who lives for 'science', you mortals are-" he started.

"Whoa! Don't you dare speak about Jane that way! She's a brilliant woman!" she coked her hip to one side with her hand on it and the other out pointing at him.

"You mortals have no brain."

"OH MY GOD! Mortals have no brains?! Are you fucking blind!?" she heard Sif and the Warriors Three gasp beside her, "Oh grow a pair. Don't you dare talk about my family or mankind that way!"

"You do not know what you are talking about."

"Yes I do."

"You mortals are selfish, stubborn, rude, idiotic the list goes on, you humans have no hope."

"Only _some_ are like that. I see people every day that put others before themselves, people that invent new things that can help people, people that help beggars on the street, that help people who just struggle in their daily lives. Everywhere you look there is goodness in humanity and they're not all super heroes but they're heroes in their own way. Humanity has hope and you only have to look in the right places."

"Do not use that tone with me."

"I will use whatever tone I want with your stubborn ass. I'm going home," she walked towards the door before turning round and saying and bowing sarcastically, "Your majesty!" Rosie stormed out of the hall and picked up her clothes before trying to find her way back to the Rainbow Bridge whilst muttering under her breath about Odin. When she found her way back she saw a man in gold standing at the end.

"Heimdall right?" she asked. The man turned round.

"Yes I am Heimdall," he nodded.

"Can you beam be back Scotty?"

"Pardon?"

"Can you just get be back to Earth outside the Avengers tower preferably?"

"Yes I can."

"Can you please take me home and say goodbye to Sif and the Warriors Three for me."

"Of course." The next thing Rosie knew the warm feeling was back and she was outside Avengers Tower. She pushed the door open and headed over to the lift. The lift doors opened to reveal Clint and Natasha who were standing on either side of the lift.

"I can get the next one," she muttered.

"Don't be stupid." Natasha grumbled.

"So where you been little red? No one's seen or heard of you from hours!" Clint asked.

"I've been busy," she shrugged, "What times it like?"

"Half eight ish," Clint said.

"GUESS!" she cried as the lift pinged open for Natasha's floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the mission Clint," she said before walking out the door.

"What's this about a mission?"

"We're going to Moscow for we don't know how long to do something related to the take down of the Red Room, we're leaving tomorrow at six."

"We'll good luck. Come back alive Bastard."

"I'll do my best Little Red see you later."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

29th March 2013 – Avengers Tower

Rosie dumped her school bag before getting changed and going to find Tony. As usual he was down in the lab. As soon as she walked in he picked up a pair of safety goggles and chucked them at her.

"These on before you come any closer." He mumbled.

"Can I help?" she asked as she put them on and moved closer to his experiment.

"Sure. Hair back," he said before looking back in the microscope. Rosie rolled her eyes and quickly put her hair up in a high ponytail.

"So, what we doin'?" she looked at the numerous test tubes, pipes, Bunsen Burners and liquids.

"Some Agent got injected with a new Hydra drug I'm trying to make an antidote." Rosie nodded and looked into the microscope.

"Shouldn't Bruce be helping?"

"He's with the Agent in the Helicarrier."

"Cool. Have you tried around 4 ml of liquid nitrogen, 3ml of bromine and some sodium hydroxide?"

"Nope." She took some of each and carefully put them in one of the test tubes that contained a sample of the new drug and put it over the Bunsen.

"Any word from the Hawk and Spider?"

"Got a quick word from Clint when you were at school saying they are alive for now and are going to follow a new lead. We probably won't hear from them in a while." Rosie was about to respond when the test tube started bubbling. She took it off of the Bunsen and put it under the microscope. She gasped in surprise. The drug was gone.

"Yes! It's gone! Now to cut down in the froth…"

An hour later Rosie walked out of the lab and was greeted by a very pissed off looking Mello.

"What's up with you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks to you I have to go back to Asgard," she grumbled.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine by what Sif said Odin was bein' a bit of a dick. What'd ya say anyway?"

"I may or may not have asked an Asgardian if he could beam me back Scotty, told another four to grow a pair and had a full scale rant at Odin and talk/bow sarcastically at him." She rubbed the back of her head with a weak smile on her face. Mello sighed; sorting this out was not going to be easy, Odin's great at holding grudges.

"I'll see you in a couple of months Ro." And with that she walked away. Rosie sighed and headed to the lift on the other side of the labs floor. Once she was inside she pressed the button for the penthouse, no side trips today she had an appointment with her very comfy bed. Once the doors pinged open Rosie dragged herself to her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. All of a sudden her phone vibrated and started playing _Shoot to Thrill_ in her pocket_. _She took it out of her pocket and looked to the ID. But there was none, not even a number.

"Blocked… J.A.R.V.I.S trace it," she said.

"Already on it Miss Stark." The IA responded.

"Hello?"

"Stark how lovely to hear from you!" Rosie groaned he was going to contact her sooner or later.

"What'd ya want Hammer?"

"Only to see the best girl in the world."

"Go fuck yourself." She went to hang up.

"WAIT!" Rosie stopped, "I have something you want."

"I'm listening…" Rosie froze as she heard him say the two words she never wanted him to have contact with let alone have. How? How the hell did he get his slimy hands on it though?

"I'll meet you in Central Park tomorrow at ten o'clock and you can have it, for a price of course." And with that the line went dead.

"Shit… J.A.R.V.I.S you manage to trace it?"

"No Miss just ten seconds longer and I would have had his location." Rosie punched the mattress in frustration. Looks like she's going to see Daren Hammer whether she wants to or not. She can't leave a thing like that in his possession for too long


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Next Day 09:15 Starks Floor - Penthouse

Rosie pulled her blue converses tighter around her feet before hopping off the bed.

"PEPPER! TONY! I'M GOIN' OUT!" She cried before walking into the lift. Once she was outside the tower she zipped up her hoodie and headed towards Central Park. When the entrance to Central Park came into view she pushed a couple of things on her phone before putting it back in her pocket and walking in. She walked through the park hands in her pockets not sure where she was meeting him since he hadn't actually said. The cool of her dagger against her back reassured her she was going to be ok. She was walking across the grass when she felt someone behind her.

"Hello Stark." He hissed.

"Hammer." She hissed back before turning around. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. There are too many civilians she needs to make this quick.

"Hand it over." She growled.

"Hand what over?" he joked.

"Give me the Scorpio Key now."

"Not without my payment."

"I want to see it first before I even consider giving you any kind of payment," out of the back of his jacket he pulled out the Scorpio Key, "What'd you want?"

"That." he pointed to her arc reactor.

"Still trying to impress your Daddy?" she pouted as she watched him tense and she decided to carry on, "He bail you out did he? You must be a massive disappointment. I'm not giving you my arc reactor because then you'll have both, how stupid do you think I am?"

"I knew you wouldn't come easy."

"I must give you some points though, meeting me in the middle of Central Park so I can't cause a scene, smart."

"You're defenceless Stark, I always have the upper hand." He pushed a remote in his hand and four heavily armed robots landed, two on either side of him. Rosie tensed as she watched them land, fist clenched and leaning down slightly, prepared for a fight. A smile crept onto her face as people ran screaming, in a couple of minutes the park would be clear and she can go full out.

"But I always have a back-up plan." At that moment her team landed beside her. Daren's mouth fell.

"Wha-what how?"

"I did say I always have a back-up plan."  
"Speakers and a tracker smart Rosie," Power Man smiled.

"I'm a Stark what'd ya expect. You guys take the robots Hammers all mine." They all ran forward to attack their chosen target. Daren froze as he saw a very pissed off Rosie running towards him dagger in hand. All he could think to do was whip out the Scorpio Key and fire it at Rosie.

"WATCH OUT! HE'S FIRING THE SCORPIO KEY!" she screamed as she hit the ground and watched the beam fly over her head.

"NEVER MIND, I'VE GOT IT!" Power Man shouted back as he shoved a robot in front of the beam. Daren positioned the key at Rosie again but she kicked it out his hand sending it flying across the park. They both looked at where it fell and then back at each other. They both set off running for it at the same time. Daren kept throwing sideward glances at her as they ran for the key. Rosie had pulled ahead and was nearly at the key when Daren pushed another button on the remote. A new robot came and knocked her off of her feet. It trapped her hands above her head and legs straight on the ground. Rosie squirmed underneath it but she couldn't move. Next thing she knew a sword was flying down towards her face. She quickly moved her head to the side leaving the sword to cut some of her hair. The grass and the hair that was touched by the sword started to burn and turned black.

"DON'T LET THE SWORDS TOUCH YOU! THERE'S SOME KIND OF POISON ON THEM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs just as she heard someone scream, she peered through the legs of the robot to see Iron Fist being stabbed by a robot before collapsing on the ground.

"IRON FIST!" She screamed, "HANG ON! NOVA GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Just as she did the robot seemed to grow out knifes and put them in her legs. She screamed in pain as the knifes went into her skin but they didn't get very far in as two blue blasts knocked it off of her body. Slowly Rosie dragged her broken and bleeding body off of the ground and over to Daren who was just picking up the key. She forced her legs to run and when she reached him she jumped on his back and pulled his arm behind his back. Daren screamed and dropped the key. Rosie picked it up with her foot and hopped off his back and pointed it at him. Daren just turned round and ran. She heard another one of her team mates scream and decided it was time to get the fuck out of here. She turned round and put the Scorpio Key underneath her hoodie.

"TIME TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AND I'M GETTING YOU SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!" she screamed as she hobbled over to her team, "Tiger help me with Iron Fist, Power Man get Nova and Spider-Man cover our asses until we get away from them." She picked up Iron Fist and put one of his arms around her neck and Tiger did the same. Iron Fists head hung limply and his feet wouldn't move. Nova's body was limp as well so Power Man just chucked him over his shoulder. They ran through New York with Tiger and Rosie in front with Rosie shouting what street to go on next. Iron Fist groaned and he closed his eyes and suddenly all the weight was on them.

Bruce, Steve, Thor and Jane sat in the main floor of the tower. They were the only ones in the tower, Pepper and Tony were at Stark Industries dealing with some 'emergency', Darcy was meeting some family in another state and Rosie had been out of the tower since nine.

"So Bruce have you heard from Betty?" Steve asked looking past Thor and Jane.

"It's not safe for her to be around me, it's safe for no one to be around me," Bruce whispered.

"Then what are we doing here?" Steve asked.

"That's different, you have powers, you can take care of yourselves."

"I don't," Jane looked past Thor.

"Tony doesn't," Steve said.

"Pepper doesn't," Jane added.

"Rosie doesn't," Thor helped the list.

"Natasha doesn't," Steve smiled.

"Neither does Clint," Jane smirked.

"Or Darcy," Thor listed the last of the towers inhabitants that doesn't have powers.

"Our point is a lot of people around you don't have powers and they're still here. So just call her." Steve explained.

"She can't stop the Hulk though."

"Wrong she can calm him," Jane smiled and leant against Thor's chest. Bruce was about to replay when the lift pinged open.

"Help! Bruce please!" Rosie cried as she and Tiger dragged Iron Fist out of the lift with Power Man still carrying Nova and Spider-Man coming out after them. The adults stared at them in shock for a minute. They were all bloody and their costumes/clothes ripped. Bruce jumped up and walked over to Iron Fist and lifted up his head.

"What happed?" he asked.

"I'll explain later but right now Iron Fist and Nova really needs some medical attention," she put her free hand up to his pulse and her eyes widened, "Oh shit… Bruce, his pulse is gone! It's gone!"

"Right get him to my floor now that one as well, Jane a little help!" Bruce instructed.

"Tiger its fine I've got him, stay here," Rosie told her calmly.

"But-" she started.

"Don't. Stay here, Jane do you think you can carry Nova?"

"Yes." Jane nodded.

"Right Power Man stay here as well." And with that they headed back into the lift.

A couple of hours later Rosie walked out of the lift and into the main floor. Her team sat on the couch with Steve and Thor tending to their wounds. Rosie ran her hands over her face and through her hair. When she looked through her hands her team was staring at her hopefully. She could tell they were holding her breath so she smiled weakly and gave a faint laugh. They slowly got up and walked over to her and was right in front of her.

"Well?" Spider-Man asked.

"They're going to be ok," she whispered looking up at her team and laughed as they hugged her.

"Can you tell us what happened now?" Steve asked. Rosie walked out of the group huddle and over to her fellow Avengers.

"Why are your jeans caked in blood?" Thor asked

"This happened," she took the Scorpio Key out of her jacket and slammed it down on the table.

"Is that?" Steve asked.

"Yep, Scorpio Key the one and only and it works."

"Who had this Scorpio Key?" Thor asked.

"Daren Hammer," she muttered.

"The one who tried to kill you?" Thor whispered.

"Yep. He wanted my arc reactor for it but we fought him when he tried to take it by force. He ran but I don't know where. I think Spidey took down all the killer robots."

"Miss Stark Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line," J.A.R.V.I.S cut into the conversation.

"Put him on," she rubbed her face.

"Agent Stark. Base. Now." And he hung up.

"Shit. The three of you stay here," she told her team before going to get changed into the S.H.I.E.L.D cat suit.

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

Rosie hobbled through the Helicarrier to the director's office.

"Stark you look like hell." Hill told her as she walked past the control room.

"Yeah, thanks Hill." She grumbled. Cautiously she knocked on the door to Fury's office.

"Come in." Fury's ruff voice cut through the silence. Rosie walked in and took her usual seat in his office.

"What the fuck was that!" he cried as he turned his computer screen round to see the news report of their fight.

"You started a fight and left? What the fuck was it about anyway?"

"Daren Hammer had-"

"I don't give a shit about Daren Hammer- he is nothing to start a fight over!"

"He-"

"I said I don't care about Hammer."

"LISTEN TO ME DAM IT!" she stood up Fury fell silent and watched her fume in anger, "HE HAD THE FUCKING SCORPIO KEY!" she slammed it down on the table. Fury could only stare at it in shock.

"You still ran away from three killer robots."

"They nearly killed my team!"

"So you let them lose on civilians.

"I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF MY PRIORITES!" she screamed slamming her hands down on the desk, "And Spider-Man took care of them while I got my fucking dying team the hell out of the situation!"

"We knew Hammer had the Key we were waiting for the right time to strike."  
"Oh. My. god! Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"Rosie sit down, I need to talk to you about Coulson."

"No. I'm just getting over that I can't deal with it anymore." and she walked out. When she was outside the office she screamed and punched the wall.

"OH FUCK!" she cried and shook her fist in pain.

"Well that was very smart." An Agent laughed

"Shut up Morse." Agent Bobbi Morse appeared behind her.

"What was that about? Fury givin' you a hard time?" she pouted.

"Shit happened. Look I don't want to talk to you now Agent Morse, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked past Bobbi the Bitch Morse (as she was known to her, Natasha and Clint) to where she had left her suit she wasn't going to take it though; she wanted to take a longer way home. She walked to the hanger and went in a Quinn Jet. She sat down in the pilot seat and put the headphones on. She was about to start the plane when she saw a man in a suit walk past. At first she thought nothing of it but when she saw a glimpse of his face and it looked almost like… No. It couldn't be. He was dead. Rosie shook her head. He's dead. That's not him.

"Quinn Jet 435, you are clear for take-off," a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Thank you control, over and out," she looked at the runway in front of her checking it was totally clear before taking off. The flight gave her plenty of time to think.

Scorpions will mark the beginning and winter will mark the end.

_Loki? Loki? Are you there? Can you hear me? Loki?_

_Yes I can hear you._

_Good. You warned me that scorpions will mark the beginning, is it possible it was the Scorpio Key?_

_It is highly possible._

_Now it'll all go downhill until winter, whatever that means._

Rosie walked into the main floor of the tower only to see Jane left.

"Where's everybody else?" she asked as she dumped the metal brief case.

"Your team including the two injured boys got called back to the Helicarrier, Thor, Steve, Tony and Bruce were called into the Helicarrier as well for a meeting with Director Fury and Pepper's still at Stark Industries," Jane looked up from her book. Rosie smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Just us then?"

"Yep. What do you want to do for tea?" Rosie looked up to the ceiling when a thought struck her.

"Have you tried Shawarma?" she smiled.

"What's that?" Jane knitted her eyebrows together. Rosie laughed and went over to a safe. She put a code in and pulled out her debit card.

"I'll go pick some up from the joint down town, I won't be long."

Rosie walked through the busy streets of New York to the Shawarma joint they went to after the Battle of New York. She had to confess she's been kinda addicted to the stuff. Rosie was in her own wee world as she walked the familiar streets to the Shawarma joint.

"Oh sorry!" she cried as she bumped into someone in the street, "Oh Fabien hi!"

"Rosie hey," he muttered looking up at her, "What are you doing out?"

"Heading to get Shawarma for me and Jane, you?" she out her hands in her pockets.

"I was heading to speak with you."

"Oh what about?"

"I saw what happened in Central Park. I can't deal with it anymore."

"What?" was he saying what she thinks he's saying. This is just weird.

"It's either me or your job."

"What?" she asked again this is insane. The bastards making her choose, "WHAT!?"  
"Me or you job."

"Wha? I can't do that! You know how much my job means to me!"

"Then we're over. Oh and I'm moving to Florida to live with my brother. Goodbye Rosie." And with that he turned and walked away. Rosie stood there very, very confused.

"What?" she said again.

"He's not worth it honey." She heard someone say.

"Pardon?" she turned round to see an elderly woman next to her.

"If he's making you choose he's not really worth it," the old woman smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back before walking to the Shawarma joint.

Jane and Rosie sat in front of the TV watching _Friends_. Rosie sat mouthing along to the occasional lines and eating her Shawarma whilst Jane looked at it quizzically.

"Oh just take a bite Jane!" Rosie cried for the tenth time.

"It looks…" Jane stared at the Shawarma.

"Eat it. Trusts me it's better than it looks."

"But-"

"Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. Eat it. YAY!" Rosie threw her hands in the air as Jane took a bite. Jane chewed it slowly before nodding.

"Told ya," Rosie smirked as they both took another bite.

"You're such a kid."

"I am a teenager, you're argument is invalid." Rosie smirked. Jane laughed through her nose. This was their first time alone together and she's already being bullied into trying food by a thirteen nearly fourteen year old. Surprisingly she was ok with it.

By the time Pepper came back Rosie and Jane were in the screening room with a tub of _Ben and Jerry's_ ice-cream each watching _This Means War_.

"Hello girls," Pepper smiled as she walked over and kissed her daughters forehead before nicking her spoon and taking some of her ice-cream.

"HEY!" Rosie cried in protest. Pepper smirked and put the spoon in her mouth.

"Hi Pepper, get it all sorted?" Jane asked.

"Eventually, didn't help that Tony got called away though," she sighed, "Anything new? Apart from your fight in the middle of Central Park." She poked Rosie.

"That wasn't my fault! Besides I got S.H.I.E.L.D's most dangerous weapon to them and all my team are still alive! Anyway me and Fabien broke up." Rosie shrugged.

"What?!" Pepper and Jane cried at the same time.

"And you're not upset?" Pepper asked looking at her daughter.

"Nope. The bastard was going to make me choose between him and my job so screw him." She shrugged.

"That's my girl. If a boy ever makes you choose between him and something you love he's not right for you," Pepper hugged her.


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE READ! I'm going to introduce a new character soon for Life of Rosie Stark and for the life of me I can't think of a name. The new character is going to be a boy same age as Rosie (14 couple months older), half Hungarian and half American. If you could think of a full name for him that would be a huge help because I'm having a real hard time. PM me or say it in a review I really don't mind I just need some help. Please, please, please say if you have any ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Rosie walked into the school and was retrieving her usual stares. Fabien had left on Sunday and she ended up being alone all Monday and Tuesday apart from the school bullies Lucy and Eric teasing her about being alone. Rosie just blanked them and did her work, read her book or walk away. She had half a mind to punch them but what would that get her? A bruised fist, numerous detentions and even more bulling. She didn't mind being alone though things like being alone just don't bother her. She may be the daughter of Tony Stark but she was at the lower end of the pecking order along with the other geeks. Frankly she didn't give a shit. Rosie walked into her tutor room and took her seat by the window.

"Morning Mr Henderson," she smiled.

"Morning Rosie not heard from Fabien have you?" Mr Henderson looked up.

"No Sir- I mean Mr Henderson, sorry force of habit," she took out her book.

"It's fine Rosie." The bell rang and the rest of her tutor filled into the room. Rosie rolled her eyes and went back to her book- she'd rather be training rookies than be here with them.

"Morning class. We will be having a new member to your tutor today. Come in, don't be shy," Mr Henderson beckoned to the door. Rosie looked up to see a girl walk through the door in their school skirt and shirt and tie. She had purple hair with blue highlights, she had bright blue eyes and her lips and nose was pierced. Rosie could tell that the girl was not from America and was putting her beats on Japan. After losing interest Rosie went back to her book.

"Her name is Yuki Toshi. Rosie I would like you to take care of her for the first couple of days, help her find her feet," Mr Henderson told her. Rosie slammed her book shut.

"What?! No!" she cried standing up, "Sir please no!" she heard some people snicker behind her but ignored them.

"This is not up for discussion."

"But I am not a reliable student! I have priorities outside of school! The Avengers! I have a team of Rookies to manage! And I'm an Agent for- never mind. I have a deal with the school to leave whenever I am needed! I can be called out at any time I am not reliable! Get the bitch to do it!" she cried and pointed to Lucy.

"Hey!" Lucy protested.

"Oh please you know you're a bitch!"

"No arguments Stark. Take her to the Headmasters office to get her timetable." Mr Henderson told her. Grudgingly Rosie put her book in her rucksack and slung it over her shoulders.

"Глупый новая девушка. Почему я должен показать ее? Почему не кто-то другой? У меня уже есть слишком много обязанностей! Глупая девчонка. Глупый школе. Почему я не могу просто тренироваться новичков? Это менее болезненно! (Stupid new girl. Why do I have to show her around? Why not someone else? I already have too many responsibilities! Stupid girl. Stupid school. Why can't I just train rookies? It be less painful!)" She ranted in Russian. She walked past the girl and out the room.

"Well come on then!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"What is that?" the girl pointed to the com link she always keeps in her ear, she had a thick Japanese accent.

"None of your business."

"What language were you speaking?"

"None of your business."

"What is that?" she pointed to the blue light going through her shirt and tie.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she shouted.

"Well someone is very grumpy."

"No shit. I'm taking care of a weird Japanese girl who thinks it's ok to look like a unicorn threw up on her head."

"I have a name."

"I don't really care."

"My name is Yuki Aurora Margret Toshi."

"Rosie Marie Virginia Stark."

"Oh! That explains the blue light!" Rosie stormed a head to the Headmasters office grabbed her timetable off the door and handed it to Yuki.

"Right. You've got Art first. Crap we're in the same class, dam it. Oh great, Drama, English, Maths and Languages as well. What Languages? I'm the only one in my language class."

"I speak Latin, Japanese and Arabic as well as English!"

"How many fluently?"

"English and Japanese."

"Ha! I speak French, Russian, Latin, Chinese, Spanish and English all fluently beat that bitch." Rosie jumped as her watch she used to communicate with her team buzzed and showed up on her wrist. The image of Spider-Man took over the screen.

"Hey Rosie!" he cried.

"What the hell have you done?"

"We're kinda in a fight with the Wrecking Crew."

"It thought they were in prison."

"They broke out."

"Shit. I'll be over in ten, send me your location!" she chucked the timetable at Yuki. Rosie ran down the hall turning on her com link and taking off her school clothes as she went revealing her S.H.I.E.L.D cat suit underneath. Yuki stared at the girl running down the hall, she likes her, she's different.

Rosie walked back into the tower and sat down in the living room. Their fight with the Wrecking Crew was hard. They were two members down so she had to use her suite to make up for the loss. Once again she was the only one in the tower. She put on her glasses and picked up her book. She hadn't been reading for long when the lift pinged open. She smiled as she watched them hobble out of the lift.

"The Widow and her Hawk, welcome back to Avengers Tower!" she cried.

"Hey Little Red," Natasha helped Clint into the tower living room.

"Wait… Widow? As in Black Widow?" Clint asked slowly. Rosie put her book down and stared at Clint, he knows this.

"Eh yes…" Natasha mumbled confused. Clint launched himself at Natasha and started to attack her. Rosie jumped up and threw herself between the assassins her hands on their chest to hold them apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK Clint?!" she screamed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" he asked before collapsing onto the ground out cold.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"When we were in Russia he was bitten by some Red Room wolf. I think he may have been infected he had blanked out not long after he was bitten. Thankfully we were on our way out."

"J.A.R.V.I.S get the Quinn Jet ready! Natasha help me up to the jet with him and then phone Bruce. Tell him to meet us at the Helicarrier now!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So what's wrong with him?" Rosie asked Bruce as they stood outside Clint's medical room.

"He was infected by some drug, he's going to survive, I got the worst of it out."

"…But? There's a but. What's the but?"

"But he doesn't know who we are. He only knows people who were around when he was twenty." Bruce looked at Natasha. She clenched her fists and punched the wall before stalking off making the other Agents run for all they're worth.

"Poor Tasha… Who's treating him?"

"Apparently us, no one wants to treat a twenty year old Clint apparently he's a bit of a dick."

"Lucky us. Can I go in?"

"Yeah but I don't promise anything." Rosie nodded and walked in. Clint was sitting up with numerous wires sticking out of him looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"What was the big bang?" he asked looking up at her.

"Nothing, you don't need to worry," Rosie told him softly.

"Who are you?"  
"That's for you to figure out."

"You're too young to be a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent." He eyed her cat suit.

"They made an exception. Now me, Dr Banner and maybe Mr Stark, I'm not sure will be treating you, trying to get your memory back Agent Barton. Now Agent Barton, what do you remember?" she grabbed a clip board and pen.

"My name is Clint Barton, I'm twenty years old, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D and have been for two years, I am a solo Agent in the special ops division – code name Hawkeye, I'm assigned to take down the Black Widow when the time arises, Nick Fury is the Director, Agent Maria Hill is the second in command, my handler is Agent Phil Coulson-" he watched her freeze as he said the name, she stopped writing and stared into space eyes wide, "What? What's wrong? Where's Coulson?!" She shakily wrote one more thing on the clipboard as her eyes filled with tears. Once she was done she stared at it and her hand flew to her mouth as her body shook.

"Agent?! What's happened to Coulson?!" She dropped the clipboard and ran out the room hand over mouth, crying. Clint watched her as she slammed the door before picking up the clipboard dreading what was on it. On one side was what he remembered and on the other the statuses for the names he gave. He looked down the list.

Clint Barton aka Hawkeye - Alive and active.

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow - Alive and active.

Director Fury – Alive and active.

Agent Maria Hill – Alive and Active.

Agent Phil Coulson – _deceased, killed in action._

Clint dropped the clipboard and his hand flew to his mouth. His best friend was dead. Why can't he remember? But what was he to the girl? Phil and him? Who is she?

"Rosie what's wrong?" Bruce stopped her.

"You need to carry on I-I can't talk to him at the moment." And with that she ran out of medical. She ran along the corridors not looking where she was going. Eventually she ran full force into an oncoming Agent and fell onto the ground.

"Sorry," she spluttered. Other Agents stifled laughs around her as she sat on the ground staring at the pair of boots her hair covering her face. Slowly she looked up, her vision blurred with tears. Through her vision she could make out Hill. Before she knew what she was doing she picked herself up, through her arms around her and cried into her cat suit. All the Agents gasped as Hill wrapped her arms around her protectively and stroked her hair. She could tell she gave the Agents death stares as they quickly ran in every direction like headless chickens.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Hill asked sweetly as soon as the corridor was empty.

"C-Clint asked me about C-Coulson and I-I broke d-down," She choked.

"Hey, it's ok. Come ne I think it's time you go home and you can go to Pepper or Tony. Sound good?" she bent down so she was at eye level with Rosie (which wasn't very far below hers). Rosie nodded tears still rolling down her checks. Hill took her hand and led her along the corridor to the hanger, giving death stares to any Agent who looked.

Avengers Tower.

Maria landed the jet and lowered the cargo door.

"Come on," she took Rosie's hand and led her out the plane and to the lift. When the doors pinged open to the main floor Maria lead her out her hand still covering Rosie. Rosie's hair covered her face but you could still tell she was crying by the way her body was shaking.

"Rosie?" Pepper asked as she saw them come out of the lift.

"On you go," Maria whispered, Rosie rushed to Pepper and cried in her arms.

"What's happened?" Tony asked going over to Maria.

"Rosie had a small break down in the Helicarrier. Clint's lost his memory and asked her about Coulson. She ran into me in the corridor and I took her back here." Maria looked from Rosie to Tony.

"Who knew you had a soft side Hill?" Tony winked.

"She's still a kid Tony. She shouldn't be allowed to work for S.H.I.E.L.D because it's a dangerous world but she does and she's going to have break downs big or small. I'm going to help her through them," Maria nodded to everyone before walking back to the lift. 

14 April 2013 Helicarrier

Rosie ran through medical towards Clint's room. She's late, very late. She was putting up her hair as she ran along the corridor skipping to the side to avoid other Agents. When she pushed the door open and had put on her white lab coat she turned to see Clint trying to get into a vent.

"Ehem," she coughed and crossed her arms. Clint looked over to her and went back to bed.

"I know you hate medical, we all do but you need to stay here till we get your memory back," Rosie sighed.

"It's been over a week it's not coming back kid!" Clint stropped.

"Yes it's been over a week but Dr Banner found that Red Room thing in the bite five days ago that was causing all attempts to have no effect at all. They are working slowly but they're working. Now I spent three hours last night hacking S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"I have a new respect for you."

"Oookkkaaayyy. Anyways I was -"

"What are those you're wearing?"

"What? Oh my ring and necklace?"

"Let me see them," he grabbed her hand to inspect her gold arrow ring and then pulled the silver chain around her neck (yanking her head down in the progress) to get a better look at the sliver Black Widow spider with the mark in bright red.

"Did I give you the ring because I recognise it…" he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Yes!" she cried in shock.

"Are we-?"

"OH GOD NO!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She pulled her S.H.I.E.L.D tablet out of a drawer, "Anyway I found the worst/longest of your missions to see if they may spark anything if that doesn't work I have your mission reports, the ones you actually wrote and some pictures, don't tell Fury I hacked in."

"You've been busy."

"I try. Malian?"

"No."

"Bangkok?"

"Nope."

"Moscow 1999?"

"Nope."

"Moscow 2001?"

"No."

"Moscow 2004?"

"No…"

"Moscow 2005?"

"Moscow again? Wow. No."

"Moscow 2008?"

"Oh my! No."

"Moscow 2013."

"No. Last Moscow?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Vienna? Zagreb? Hanover? Monaco? Ottawa? Montréal?"

"Nope none of them…"

"Erg! I can't think of any- oh." Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung down slightly, "Worth a shot."

"Budapest."

* * *

**Aww Maria has a soft side, who knew? Anyway will the mention of Budapest work? I'll update asap**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"MOVE!" Rosie cried as she shoved a joiner Agent out her way. The Agents parted as she ran as fast as she could towards the gyms. She'd be there. She knows she'll be there. She's not left the Helicarrier. She'll be in there. She threw the gym door open causing some Agents to jump out of their skin. Natasha stopped punching the punching bag and turned to look at Rosie who was slightly out of breath.

"What?" she asked sharply. Rosie smiled and Natasha immediately knew what she meant. Natasha ran after Rosie to Clint's room.

"Do you know who I am?" Natasha asked guardedly as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Of course, you're Tasha and that's Little Red. I'm sorry I forgot who you were, both of you, everyone… Rosie I'm sorry about mentioning it." Rosie smiled to say it's ok.

"It's fine you couldn't help it," Natasha told him.

"Right, I'm gonna tell Fury you're back I won't be long," she walked over to some drawers and pulled out what looked like multi-coloured sick, "After I dump these."

"Smart girl. Took out all the cameras and mikes," Clint laughed once she'd gone.

"Learnt from the best," Natasha smiled.

"And you call me cocky."

"It's good to have you back Clint," she pecked his check before stalking out the room deliberately swinging her hips from side to side. Clint sighed; he shouldn't be feeling what he does for Natasha. If they ever got together and S.H.I.E.L.D found out numerous things could happen. Best case scenario they can't be partners anymore, worst case scenario the get fired and Natasha will be pissed at him.

Natasha walked to her room in the Helicarrier. She hardly ever used it because she had the apartment and now the tower which she preferred. But she hadn't slept in weeks and now she knows Clint's ok she can finally sleep. She's so relived he's back she wasn't sure what she would have done if he forgot her completely. Her heart pounded as she thought of him. She knew she shouldn't feel what she does for Clint. She knows the consequence but she still wants it whatever happens.

Rosie whipped out her phone and called the tower.

"Avengers tower how can I help you?" J.A.R.V.I.S voice cut through the constant ringing.

"J.A.R.V.I.S it's Rosie put me through to everyone," she said.

"Yes Miss Stark," J.A.R.V.I.S said before putting her through.

"Hey Rosie what's up?" Darcy asked.

"Is everyone there?" she asked not wanting to say to everyone.

"Yes we're all here," Steve shouted.

"No need to shout Steve. Anyway I just got out of medical."

"WHAT HAVE YOU HURT?!" Pepper squealed.

"Nothing Pepper calm down. What you staring at? You never seen an Agent is special ops or a thirteen year old that could kick your asses? Get moving recruits or I'll set my team on you they need more training!" she shouted at some recruits that were staring at her.

"How nice Rosie. What's you're news?" Tony asked.

"Clint's got his memory back!" she smiled.

"That's great! How'd you do it?" Bruce asked.

"Budapest. All I had to say was Budapest, we should have done that days ago."

* * *

**Sorry I know it's a short chapter but 22 will make up for it. It's gonna be a big one.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

20 April 2013 Helicarrier – Directors office

"Stark. You're late." Fury hissed as Rosie walked in.

"Yep, noticed. New kid wouldn't let me leave." Rosie rolled her eyes as she took a seat. Only then did she notice the other people in the room. Natasha and Clint, well this is interesting.

"Now you're all here because I have a mission for you," he told them. Natasha and Clint nodded but Rosie raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Me with them? They're like ten times better, I'd only slow them down or give them away or-" Rosie started.

"Stark. Shut up."

"Ok."

"This mission is just a simple retrieval. I want Stark to go with you so she can pick up a few things see what it's like to work in a partnership things like that. All you need to know are in these." He put down three mission files in front of them.

"Are you sure Sir? I'll just get in the way," Rosie started again.

"There's a boy your age I need distracted."

"Well that explains a lot."

"And now you're single it will help."

"You're single?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Bastard wanted me to choose."

"Where's the mission?" Natasha asked no one bothered to open the file and find out themselves.

"Budapest." They all froze apart from Rosie.

"Am I the only one that doesn't have a fucking obsession with BUDAPEST!?" she squealed looking around, "What the hell happened there anyway?"

"Flight leaves in ten minutes, all you'll need is on the jet."

"Yes Sir," they all said before walking out. Rosie stared at the backs of her trainers, Senior Agents, Auntie/Uncle and friends. She was in shock she was going on a mission with them. Yes she'd been on missions with them before but they were Avengers missions not proper missions, spy missions if you like. Then it hit her. She's going on a mission with Hawkeye and Black Widow, the best Agents S.H.I.E.L.D has ever known, the best team in S.H.I.E.L.D - ever, probably the best assassins in the world and hardly anyone's seen them work and live to tell the tail. Oh. My. God. Rosie was practically screaming on the inside even if outside she was completely calm. When they got onto the flight deck Rosie's face light up.

"YES! STARK JET! SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE QUINN JET'S!" she ran past Natasha and Clint and into the awaiting Stark Jet, "Comfy seats! I love comfy seats!" she jumped over the back of the seats and into the chair. Natasha and Clint laughed at her childlike actions. As soon as they sat down the plane took off. Rosie stared rummaging in one of her bags and eventually pulled out her IPod with a cry in triumph. When Rosie started singing along to _Summer Paradise _Clint and Natasha knew they were safe to talk without her hearing.

"Did Fury really send her on a mission with us?" Natasha rubbed her forehead.

"Relax Tasha it's a simple retrieval. Yes you have to impersonate some woman called Aneska Remora Kulger and she has to distract her kid," Clint read the file, "Oh you have to kill her, well isn't that great now we're leaving another kid parentless. Why do terrorists have to have kids?" Natasha sighed and read the mission file.

"Even better she's meeting with an ex-boyfriend, just brilliant." Natasha growled.

"Lucky bastard," Clint muttered under his breath. Natasha raised any eyebrow but said nothing. Silence engulfed the plane only broken by Rosie's singing.

Budapest, Hungary – Random hotel.

Rosie stood on her phone as Clint flirted with the receptionist to the hotel they were staying in. Natasha eventually got annoyed, grabbed the key and stormed off to the lift. Rosie shoved her phone in her jeans pockets (they changed in the plane), grabbed her bags and ran after Natasha. When they were in the room Natasha turned on Clint.

"Did you really need to flirt with her that much?" she cried as soon as the door was closed.

"She thought we were married and Rosie was our kid. I had to explain I wasn't by the way were all related." Clint shrugged. Rosie sat awkwardly on her bed listening to the two assassins argue. Rosie's stomach growled causing them both to look at her.

"What? I'm hungry; I've not eaten anything since lunch yesterday!" Rosie complained.

"You eat on missions?" Natasha asked shocked.

"Unlike you too I'm a growing teenager I need food." She jumped up and took Clint's wallet, "I'm gonna find a restaurant or something."

"You can't speak Hungarian." Natasha said bluntly.

"Dam it! Clint," she looked at him with big puppy eyes. That's all it took for Clint to cave.

"Fine. Let's go get some dinner," Clint rolled his eyes he took back his wallet, "Tasha you coming?"

"No I'll stay here." she said.

"Suit yourself. Come on Little Red let's get you some food before you die of hunger."

"I don't think I'll die of starvation Clint." Rosie said as she closed the door. Natasha stared at the closed door. This was too dangerous for Rosie. No mission of hers and Clint's is ever simple and she has a feeling this one will be just as bad as the last Budapest. She hates it when Clint gets hurt, it nearly kills her sometimes but if anything happened to Rosie and they had to tell Pepper and Tony she think she may kill herself.

After two hours Clint and Rosie hadn't come back. Natasha growled after the line went dead for the tenth time. If they'd gone out and got killed she'd bring them back to life and kill them herself. Natasha decided it was time to go look for them herself. She grabbed her gun and went out of the room. It was around eight o'clock but the streets were still pretty busy. After fifteen minutes of walking she saw Rosie and Clint in a restaurant window. Rosie took her phone out her pocket and rubbed her temple and Natasha watched her say _sorry got to take this; it's Pepper, she's worried I'll get shot again. I probably will but not as bad as last time_. Clint laughed and looked out the window as Rosie got out of the booth. Natasha watched him for a bit before making herself visible. As soon as Clint laid eyes on her smiled and waved for her to come in. Natasha nodded and walked into the restaurant.

"Well, well, well you came Romanoff." Clint smirked as she took the seat beside him.

"It's been two hours Clint, I had to come looking." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh were you worried about us?" Clint teased.

"I was worried you'd done something stupid and got Rosie shot again, I think Pepper would have a heart attack if she got shot so soon again." Natasha explained.

"Ok I get that, you want anything? It's on me," Clint asked.

"In that case I'll have what you're having." By the time Natasha's food came Rosie just came back still on the phone.

"Clint, will you please tell Pepper I'll be ok! Oh hey Tasha," Rosie smiled.

"Sure hand it over. Hey Pepper, it's Clint," Clint said.

"So you decided to come then?" Rosie went back to her burger.

"Yep." Natasha started on the stake. Clint hung up and handed Rosie's phone back to her ten minutes later. Rosie thanked him and put it back in her pocket. Clint went to put his hand down on the seat but instead of leather his hand came into contact with skin. He quickly took his hand off of Natasha's and onto the seat. Natasha's heart sunk a little when his hand moved away and before she even knew what she was doing she put her hand over his. Neither of them moved until they all decided to go back to the hotel.

* * *

**Budapest take two. Who's excited? I'm excited (but mind you I'm obsessed with Marvel).**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Looking stunning as always Natasha," Clint told her through the coms link. It was the next night and Natasha was inside the very posh lounge where her target and targets son were. This part was easy for her, get the information she needs and then kill the woman.

"Eyes on the prize Barton," she hissed.

"My eyes are on the prize," he told her.

"Oh please I can feel you staring at my ass through your little scope," she rolled her eyes. Clint was on the roof of the neighbouring building with his rifle covering his 'girls' asses.

"But hers is a lot less interesting," he pouted.

"Just watch the god dam target Barton or I swear to god you will not be keeping those balls."

"Do you two really argue this much on missions?" Rosie's voice cut into their conversation as she walked into lounge. They had both forgotten she was on this mission with them.

"Looking good Stark," he smiled, "Where's your chest piece?"

"You have you're secretes and I have mine. I'm wearing a dress." She growled.

"Noticed."  
"I don't like dresses."

"Noticed also." Rosie pretended to look for someone in the crowed before looking to the window and slyly giving Barton the finger, "Ouch that hurt. Did you really have to teach her that Romanoff?"

"Yep. That's my girl," Natasha smiled at her students work.

"Beasts both of you. Heads up Stark the boy's noticed you and he's coming over."

"Natalie where are you?" she muttered under her breath as he came closer.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked.

"No but I did scraped a knee coming out of hell," she turned round to face the boy. He was exactly like his photo. He had a mop of brown hair and brown eyes he was wearing a black suit and shoes.

"Good girl, shoot the bastard down!" she heard Clint cry in the com.

"Did you really just try and use that pick up line on me?" she laughed. The boy blushed.

"Aw come on, it was worth a shot." He pouted.

"Well it didn't work," she went to walk away but the boy ran after her.

"Oh my you should see his face!" Clint laughed.

"Barton shut up, a little help I can't find his Mom." Natasha growled.

"Fine."

"You looking for someone?" the boy caught up with her.

"Yes, I'm meant to meet my cousin here but I can't seem to find her." Rosie lied.

"What's her name? I might know her, I come here quiet a lot," he sighed.

"You won't know her, we came over from America and I said I'd meet her in here after I finished shopping," Rosie told him still walking.

"Aneska Remora Kulger's by the bar Tasha," Clint said. Hearing this Rosie veered away from the bar.

"Really? I'm half American, my Dad was American he's dead now so I'm living with my Mum here." the boy said.

"Good for you."

"My Names Jayden Tristan Kulger," he put his hand out for her to shake.

"Rose Kate Barton," she shook his hand.

"Barton? Really Stark?" Clint laughed.

"We said we'd use Barton remember?" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Barton you have the same name as Clint Barton!" he cried.

"HE KNOW'S ME!" Clint shouted.

"Who?" Rosie furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Oi!" Clint growled.

"Clint Barton? Hawkeye? Avenger?" Jayden tried again.

"Oh Hawkeye! Why didn't you say so?" Rosie laughed.

"So you're not related are you?"

"Don't think so." Rosie moved away before taking her phone out of her bag and called 'Natalie' but really it was Clint.

"Natalie where are you?" Rosie asked.

"What are you doing Rosie?" Clint rolled his eyes.

"I'm at the lounge where are you?" she asked trying her best to ignore Clint.

"On a roof top- shit! Tasha, Rosie get out of there! I can see Hydra tattoos, lots of them, GET OUT!" Clint cried. Rosie froze. This was not good.

"What do you mean you're at the hotel?! Fine I'll meet you there soon," she hung up and turned to the boy.

"Rosie the Mom's dead get out of there now, Hydra Agents are heading over to you!"

"Look my cousins at the hotel. Want to walk with me? Good." She grabbed his wrist before he could reply and dragged him out of the lounge. Jayden unwillingly followed. He watched as the girl dragged him out of the lounge she kept looking over her shoulder. That made him worry, who is she and what the hell is going on?


	24. Chapter 24

**Right a couple of things I need to say. First of all over 2,000 views thanks guys! **

**Thanks to Random 007 for the help with Jayden Tristan Kulger.**

**BeautifulBooks151 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I am to update as often as possible. I will explain the Scottish orphanage thing but Rosie need's to get out of Budapest first. It will be another couple of chapters at least as there will be at least another two of Budapest and then the after Budapest (which I am really looking forward to peoples reactions for). **

* * *

Chapter 24

"What are you doing?" Jayden asked as she stared to run, "How the hell are you running? You're wearing heals!"

"Shut up and run!" she hissed.

"What's happening?" Jayden asked worried. Rosie quickly slipped off her heals and handed them to him before pulling him into a doorway.

"Look we're being chased by very bad men and I'm pretty sure they're after you. I need you to hold these and do whatever I saw because if you don't we'll probably both end up dead, captured or turned into some freaky science experiment. Got that?" Jayden nodded.

"Good." She took two guns out from under her dress and clicked the safety's off, "Barton how many are on out tail?"

"Twenty. Romanoff will meet you on the ground I'll cover you up high get moving Stark."

"Roger that." Rosie looked out the doorway and started to run down the street. Jayden froze, should he follow?

"Move it Kulger!" she shouted over her shoulder. He should move. Jayden ran out of the doorway and after Rose, was she really called Rose?

"SHIT! BARTON HELP!" she screamed as she turned on her heals and ran back towards Jayden. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the lounge but quickly pulled him into a side street.

"Natasha's fifteen minutes out and I'm twenty, hang on Stark." Clint called in her ear she heard him breathing heavily and the occasional oomph which she guessed he was jumping over roofs.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked.

"Oh don't act all innocent, Hydra. They're the bad men, why are they after you?"

"Never heard of them."

"Look we don't have enough time, why are they after you?" she put a gun to his head.

"Oh. My Mum's working on something I'm not sure what but a lot of people want it."

"Shit, you need to come with me."

"Why should I trust you?" At that moment the five of the Hydra Agents came round the corner. Rosie pushed him behind a bin, away from the rain of bullets. Rosie pointed her guns and started firing. She hit all of them apart from one. The fifth Agent rushed at her. Rosie put her guns back in her holsters and dived under the man's legs and quickly punched him in the groin as she went underneath him. The man quickly recovered and turned round to face Rosie. She jumped up and did a front flip so her legs attached around his neck. She took her hands off of the ground and tightened her grip around his neck. The man started choking and tried to get her off but Rosie held strong, she'd held two minutes against the Hulk she can handle this idiot. Rosie added her hands to the pressure around his neck. The man fell to the ground with Rosie still attached to him. His face was slowly turning red and Rosie decided to end it quickly as much fun as seeing him turn as red as a tomato. In one quick movement Rosie snapped his neck. Gracefully she untangled herself from the man and took his guns.

"Ok, I trust you." He muttered. Rosie checked the magazine and chucked a gun at him.

"Can you work one?" she asked.

"You a spy or something? You sound like one." Jayden caught the gun Rosie cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I can use a gun."

"Stark get moving more are heading your way!" Barton panted in her ear.

"Right. Let's get going." Rosie headed off with Jayden following her still holding her shoes. Rosie and Jayden rushed through the empty streets of Budapest. With occasional gun fire echoing through the city. That could only mean two things. Natasha and Clint were on Hydra or Hydra are too close for comfort to them. Next thing Rosie knew a bullet flew past her head. Rosie pushed Jayden to another bin. She knelt with her back against the bin and gun up beside her face. Occasionally she jumped up and shot at the oncoming Agents. When her guns ran out she took Jayden's gun and used that.

"Barton where the fuck are you? Romanoff you too, need help like NOW!" Rosie growled just as the gun ran out of bullets, "SHIT!" she cried and did the only thing she could think off. Pick up the empty guns and chuck them at the oncoming Hydra Agents.

"Really?" Jayden asked sarcastically.

"Well did you have a better plan?" she hissed glaring at him as the bin protected them from the bullets.

"We could have refilled them!"

"Do you have extra magazines?!"

"…No."

"Exactly! Barton now would be a great time to SHOW UP!" she screamed into her com.

"Never fear, Hawkeye is here!" she heard him cry as arrows started to rain down.

"You are unbelievably cheesy Barton." Rosie faceplamed.

"Did you really just say that Barton?" Natasha groaned.

"What? What did he say?" Jayden asked.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad!" Clint protested as he continued to shoot.

"Yes it was!" Natasha and Rosie cried at the same time.

"I'm on scene, Rosie stay behind the dumpster!" Natasha ordered as she snapped someone's neck.

"Yes Ma'am," Rosie spluttered but looked above the bin to watch her work. It was only a couple of minutes before all of the Hydra Agents were dead. Rosie got up from behind the bin and walked over to Natasha as she came to meet her.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she looked her over.

"Yeah I'm fine, my feet hurt a bit from running bare feet but that's to be expected." Rosie smiled.

"Good. Get Jayden and let's go back to the hotel." Natasha instructed.

"I'll meet you guys back there!" Clint said before running away from the scene. Jayden came out from behind the bin and handed Rosie her shoes. Rosie went to put them on but winced.

"Nope. It hurts. Aw shit. I've got glass in my foot." Rosie grimaced.

"Come on lets go, we'll sort that out at the hotel." Natasha walked off. Now that Rosie's adrenaline was gone she felt it with every step. Jayden walked up to her and put her arm around his neck so Rosie could hop on her good foot.

"Who's that?" he asked nodding to Natasha.

"You'd have a heart attack if I told you." Rosie smirked.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rosie sat on the bed with her injured foot on her knee, Jayden sat on the couch by the window awkwardly, Clint paced the room and Natasha sat with a pair of tweezers and some medical supplies.

"This is probably going to hurt but I don't know as I've never been stupid enough to get glass in my foot," Natasha smirked up at her.

"Shut up," Rosie stropped. Natasha laughed and pulled out the glass. Rosie squeaked as she yanked it out. Natasha laughed and started to treat the wound. Jayden stared at the man pacing the room. Was he? She kept saying Barton? Does that mean – oh my. It's him.

"Excuse me?" Jayden finally got the courage to say. Clint stopped pacing and looked at the boy.

"Yes?" Clint asked.

"Are you Hawkeye?" he asked a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes I am." Clint furrowed his eyebrows.

"WOW! This is brilliant! This is such an honour! You're my favourite Avenger! You're my hero!" he cried.

"I LOVE THIS KID!" Clint cried pointing his thumb at Jayden causing his 'girls' to look at him. Rosie leant over to Natasha and whispered in her ear.

"This is just embarrassing."

Natasha laughed and turned back to Rosie, "At least he's not you're partner I have to deal with him every god dam day of my life."

"What are you whispering about? It's about me isn't it!?" Clint cried.

"He sound more like a teenage girl than me. OW!" Rosie cried as the liquid went into the cut.

"So I'm guessing you're not Rose Barton then?" Jayden pointed to Rosie.

"Nope." She breathed as the liquid continued to sting.

"Who are you then?"

"Can't you tell?"

"No."

"Imagine a blue light here." She tapped her chest which made the sound of tapping metal.

"NO WAY! You're Rosie Stark!"

"Yep, one and only."

"And she is?" he pointed to Natasha.

"Black Widow." Natasha smirked. Jayden fell forward and landed face first on the floor.

"He did not just faint!" Rosie laughed. Clint walked over to Jayden picked him up and put him back on the couch.

"Yes, yes he did," Clint smirked. They all burst out laughing and stared at the unconscious boy.

"So the Hydra attack what does that mean? Are we compromised?" Rosie asked through gritted teeth.

"No. We carry on as planned. Just be on high alert tomorrow," Natasha instructed.

"Ok what do we do with him?" Rosie asked pointing to Jayden, "His Mum's dead we can't just leave him with no family."

"What do you suggest we do?" Clint asked.

"I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D could put him in some child protection program or something." Natasha glared at Rosie.

"No. we are not taking him back to base." Natasha growled. Rosie knew she would never get Natasha to cave; if she did it would be a miracle.

"Clint please. He deserves a second chance, it's not his fault his Mum's a terrorist! Please Clint," Rosie begged. Clint groaned, she was right, he deserves a second chance.

"Fine, but he's your responsibility until we get back to base." Clint groaned.

"Thank you," Rosie smiled, grabbed her PJ's, kissed Clint on the check and went it the bathroom.

"Really Clint?" Natasha hissed.

"Mini-Stark's right, he deserves a second chance. I gave you a second chance so she can give him one."

"It's just because he said you're his hero."

"We killed his Mom what were we supposed to do? Leave him with no parents?! You read his file his Mom was all he had!"

"My Mum's dead?" Jayden whispered. The pair had been to bust arguing they hadn't realised he'd woken up. Natasha and Clint turned to look at Jayden who was now sitting up.

"Em… yeah… sorry Jayden…" Clint muttered.

"YES!" Jayden cried, "Finally the hag's dead!"

"Not the normal reaction when you find out your Mom's dead. Jayden we work for S.H.I.E.L.D, do you want to come back with us?" Clint asked. Jayden nodded. Rosie came out of the bathroom in her PJ's and plopped down on the single bed.

"Right both of you get some sleep, Jayden take the couch, Rosie take the single bed." Clint instructed.

Three hours later

Clint sat up in the double bed. Natasha was asleep next to him and Jayden was asleep on the couch but Rosie wasn't. Her constant shifting and uneven breathing gave her away. Clint got up and walked over to her bed.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep," Clint whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Rosie grunted before opening her eyes to look at Clint.

"I…" she trailed off.

"Rosie?" Clint asked concerned.

"In two days it's going to be nine months since Coulson died," Rosie balanced herself on her elbows. Clint sighed, why was she thinking about this now?

"What brought this on?" Clint pushed her over so he could lie down beside her.

"I don't know… I couldn't sleep so I started to think about how Coulson used to look out for me and instead of him in my ear it was a certain Hawk."

"Is there something wrong with me looking out for you?" Clint joked.

"No, you know what I mean!"

"It's fine now get some sleep. You're not going to be much use if you're tired," Clint got up and headed back to the double bed. Once he heard Rosie's breathing even out he looked over to Natasha to check she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful Clint couldn't help but smile. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before allowing sleep to take over him.

Natasha was woken by someone getting onto the bed. She was about to grab the knife that she kept under her pillow when she realised it was Clint. Keeping her breathing even and eyes closed she waited until Clint had gone to sleep. She felt him watching her and took all her strength not to look back at him. When Clint leant over and put a piece of hair behind her ear she nearly leaned into his touch. Natasha mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. They were on a mission, she needs to be professional.


	26. Chapter 26

**So this is the second last chapter of the Budapest mission, enjoy it while it lasts.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Rosie stood on the opposite bank of the river to the Hungarian Parliament. She was playing the part of tourist and was taking pictures of the building and down the river, Natasha was dressed as Jayden's Mum (and boy she looked exactly like her), Clint was positioned in a building to take out the people Natasha was meeting after they'd got what they needed and Jayden was getting things from his house.

"Right Natasha here they are," Clint said through the coms. Rosie wasn't too sure what to do so she carried on taking photos. After fifteen minutes Rosie sat on the wall and slyly watched Natasha work. Rosie was completely mesmerised but she was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by someone speaking into the com that wasn't Clint, Natasha or Jayden.

"We never lost you Natalia, we've been biding our time, we want you back and it's only a matter of time. Say good bye to your Hawk, he goes first and the rest will follow until you come back Natalia." The person hissed. Rosie stood up ready for a fight when a defining boom echoed through the city. It was the building Clint was in. It was engulfed in flames. Natasha dropped to the floor the package between her knees and unbelievably started to cry. People ran past her and Rosie in the mad panic to get to safety. Rosie froze for a second before realisation kicked in.

"CLINT!" she screamed as she sprinted towards the fire engulfed building.

"Come with us now and no one else will be hurt. Stay and the girl is next." The voice came into her com again. Rosie ignored it and ran as fast as she could to the building. He can't be dead. Not another one. Not another person she loves will die on her watch. Never. She refuses to accept the inevitable. Rosie battled against the sea of people running away from the building.

"Rosie? Rosie what's happening? What's happening?!" Jayden shouted down the com.

"A slight complication, carry on with the plan, I'll be there don't worry." Rosie told him. She was nearly at the building when a very crackly voice came back into the com.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I got out. I'm on a roof. Carry on." Clint said through the static.

"CLINT BARTON I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Rosie screamed as she turned and ran towards Jayden's house.

"Get in line," she heard Natasha hissed, "You have a death warrant from both of us, watch your back." Rosie ran through the streets of Budapest to Jayden's house, never stopping. She shoved her way in to see Jayden at the door with one bag. He looked her up and down and shrugged.

"What?" she panted. Jayden laughed at her.

"I thought you'd be in better shape," he shrugged. Rosie gave him a look that said _if you want to keep your tongue shut up. _Jayden rolled his eyes and put two guns in the back of his trousers.

"Just in case. From what I heard it sounds like we may need extra protection," he told her. Rosie smiled and turned to walk out. Jayden locked the door and then followed her down the street. They were half way down when Rosie felt someone watching them. Quickly she took them down side street after side street but she still felt the eyes burning holes in her back. She knew Jayden could feel someone watching them too by the way he was shifting uneasily. Jayden grabbed her wrist and dragged her down an ally. As soon as they were round the corner they both started running. A blond haired woman walked towards the pair of teenagers. They both slowed into a jog as the woman came closer. Rosie only noticed the gun until she was right in front of them; shoving her hand on Jayden's chest she pushed him backwards. The woman put the gun against Rosie's forehead and smiled evilly at her.

"What do you want?" she hissed standing tall as the woman clicked the safety off the gun slowly, "Who are you?"

"I think you know what I want," she smirked. She spoke with a thick Russian accent making Rosie pay extra attention; she knows how dangerous Russian woman can be.

"What do you want with Jayden?" Rosie growled putting him behind her.

"Who said I want Jayden?"

"Rosie…" Jayden whispered.

"Who are you!?" Rosie spat into her eye. The woman put her hand up and wiped the spit off of her face before pushing the gun further into her forehead.

"I am the Black Widow." The woman said darkly. Rosie laughed, actually laughed.

"HA! Oh god… ha ha you're so funny! You're not the Black Widow! Oh my god that's hilarious!" Rosie nearly doubled over she was laughing so much. The woman only stared at her in shock, she was laughing with a gun pressed against her head! Rosie wiped the tears away from her eyes still gasping for air.

"No- seriously who are you?"

"The Black Widow, this is the last time before I shot you." Rosie slowly lifted her hand to her ear and spoke into her com.

"Right if anyone actually cares I'm in an ally with a Black Widow wannabe."

"Belova," Natasha hissed, "Don't do anything stupid. I'm on my way."

"It may a bit late for that." Rosie looked at the gun on her head.

"Em guys… Hydra's on my tail I can't get away," Clint whined.

"Shit. They've got me too," Natasha hissed as she grunted in pain. Rosie froze. They are all separated. Rosie and Jayden are stuck with a Black Widow, Natasha is stuck with Hydra and Clint is stuck with another Hydra group as well. This was meant to be a simple mission. That was the last time Rosie is ever going to believe Fury when he says simple mission ever again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rosie lowered her hand from her com and glared at Belova.

"What do you want Belova?" she growled.

"We need a new little Widow," she smirked.

"Well I'm not going to be a Black Widow," Rosie went to fight her but Belova grabbed her throat and slammed her against a wall. Rosie struggled but her grip only got tighter. When Rosie started gasping for air Belova laughed.

"You really think you could attack me? I have the upper hand you silly girl," Belova laughed as Rosie started gasping. Rosie's vision started to go but she caught sight of Jayden pull out a gun and shot Belova in the arm. Belova cried out in shock and dropped Rosie. Jayden helped her up and they ran down the street.

"You ok?" Jayden asked.

"No. You should have shot her in the head you idiot! She'll come after us!" Rosie grimaced. They ran towards the end of the ally and where just about there when Rosie looked over her shoulder only to see Belova picking herself up.

"What did I tell you?!" Rosie screamed.

"I didn't want to kill her, I don't want to kill people, not yet anyway!" Jayden turned round to fire but Rosie stopped him.

"No. We have a head start at the moment keep running. Actually no, cover me," Rosie ran to a motorbike and started to pick the lock. After getting frustrated she took out her gun and shot it off and hotwired the bike. She gracefully got on and turned to Jayden.

"Get on," she smirked.

"Two questions. You can drive and how the hell can you hotwire a motorbike?!" Jayden cried.

"Spy and spy now get the fuck on the bike or I'll leave you here!" That was all Jayden needed to get on the bike. As soon as he was on Rosie drove off as fast as the bike would go.

"Barton, Romanoff we're heading away from the scene where should we meet you?" Rosie cried into the com but no one answered she tried again and still no answer.

"You two better not be dead!" Jayden cried into the spare com they had given him. Rosie swerved in and out of the traffic earning angry beeps from the drivers.

"We're not dead. Outside of the city! Just get out of Budapest!" they heard Natasha cry.

"No arguments!" they both shouted at the same time. They had just sped past a side street when five black SUV's and one motorbike followed them. On the motorbike was Belova but who was in the SUV's Rosie could only guess was the Red Room. They both swore and Jayden turned so his back was to Rosie's and started to fire. The Red Room operatives started to fire at them. Narrowly missing the bullets they continued to swerve in and out of the traffic.

"Em Rosie… I'm all out." Jayden cried as his guns didn't fire any bullets.

"Take the ones from under my top, they're attacked to my bra," she shouted.

"I'm not going under your top!" Jayden protested.

"Quite the gentleman but right now I don't give a shit! If you want to live take the god dam guns!" Jayden unwillingly unhooked the guns from Rosie's bra and fired at the SUV's. A couple of minutes later he managed break one of the SUV's windows and shoot the diver in the head. The SUV veered off the road causing another three to crash into it. Now only one SUV and Belova was on their tail but that was still too many especially as they were Red Room. When Rosie's guns ran out Jayden swore and chucked them hopelessly at the SUV. Rosie hearing him swear decided to take matters into her own hands. Noticing the bridge over another road ahead an idea came into her head.

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" she cried as she sent the bike flying over the edge.

"I FUCKING HATE BUDAPEST!" she screamed as they landed on the ground with a thud before continuing to drive.

"Join the club," Natasha hissed in her ear. Civilians screamed and throw themselves to the buildings as Rosie got the bike onto the pavement to take an alleyway off of the street.

"Where do we go to get out of the city?" Rosie asked Jayden. After looking at the name of the street they had just come onto Jayden pointed to a quitter road.

"That one!" Rosie sharply turned into the street (nearly causing them both to fall off) and sped along it. Belova unbelievably was still on their tail. The bike was slowly running out of petrol and they were out of ammo, soon they would be sitting ducks. Rosie started to prepare for the inevitable when a car sped up beside them. The back door was kicked on and Natasha stuck her head out.

"GET IN!" she screamed. Rosie pushed Jayden first before jumping in herself leaving the motorbike to crash into a wall. Slamming the door closed behind her Rosie allowed herself to relax slightly but only just. Natasha who was now in the passenger seat hung out the window and shot at Belova. Judging by the scream and then the crash Belova had been shot, lost control of the bike and crashed into a wall. Rosie slumped back into her seat.

"So where are we going?" Rosie sighed.

"The nearest S.H.I.E.L.D base, the one in Hungry got blown up by Hydra half an hour ago," Clint told her.

"Just our luck, so where is it?" Rosie groaned.

"Switzerland."

"SWITZERLAND!" Rosie and Jayden cried at the same time.

Three hours later

Rosie slowly banged her head against the head rest, this was pathetic. Having to drive to Switzerland to get home. When the car grinded to a halt Rosie looked up. Rosie lent between the two passenger seats to see Clint banging his head against the steering wheel. Looking onto the dash board Rosie saw what she knew would happen.

"WE'RE OUT OF PETROL!? I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE FILLED UP AT THE FUCKING PETROL STATION!" Rosie screamed at Clint.

"What the hell is petrol?!" Clint shouted.

"What do American's call it… gas I think, gas we're out of fucking gas." Rosie groaned. Natasha got out the car and walked to the boot.

"Get out the car. I saw a train station in the town a couple of miles back." Natasha dumped the bags on the ground.

"You stopped at the hotel to get our stuff?" Rosie glared at her.

"Yep now get walking," Natasha picked up her bag and walked down the road. Rosie groaned before picking up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and walked after Natasha.

Those couple of miles were the longest miles of her life. The road seemed to go on forever but eventually the train station came into view. Clint went to get the tickets whilst they stood in the small station away from the few security cameras. Rosie rubbed her head his was embarrassing, she wasn't embarrassed about taking the train she was embarrassed as they were taking the train because the hadn't filled up the petrol tank. When Clint came back he handed them each a ticket. He had managed to get the last train to Switzerland which happened to be a sleeper. None of them were complaining though, they needed the sleep- it had been a hard day. By the time the train arrived fifty minutes later Rosie and Jayden dragged their half sleeping bodies onto the train. Natasha and Clint stormed ahead leaving the two teenagers to find their own way to their cabin. Jayden put his bag into the overhead rack before going into the bedroom and collapse onto a bunk bed, nearly instantly falling asleep. Clint, Natasha and Rosie however stayed in the cabin. Rosie brought her legs up to her chest and fought to stay awake. Pretty soon her eyes closed and her head fell onto Clint's shoulder. Natasha let a smile show on her face at the bewilderment on Clint's face. When Rosie's phone started to ring in her pocket Natasha lent over the gap to answer it for her only to hear a very frantic Pepper.

"Rosie? Are you ok? I just say what happened in Budapest? It's all over the news? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Pepper rambled on.

"Pepper calm down," Natasha laughed but it sounded more like a whisper, "Rosie's fine, we're all fine."

"Can I speak to her?" Pepper asked the worry still in her voice.

"She's out cold on Clint's shoulder, it's probably best not to wake her. I'll get her to phone you as soon as she wakes up though," Natasha did her best to calm the panicking CEO.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now stop worrying. Goodbye Pepper," Natasha hung up the phone and slipped it back into Rosie's pocket. Her smile grew as Rosie muttered something and buried her head further into Clint's shoulder.

"Right c'mon you," Clint picked Rosie up bridle-style and carried her into the other room. When Clint came back through he sat down next to Natasha and let a sigh escape him.

"Well that was…" Clint started but couldn't quite find the words.

"Stressful at the least," Natasha laughed, "Nowhere near as bad as last time."

"Natasha we nearly caused WWIII last time nothing could be as bad as that," Clint looked at her. Natasha hummed before putting her head on his shoulder.

"I have my doubts," she whispered. Clint tensed at her sudden affection. Natasha laughed quietly as she felt him tense beside her before allowed her eyes to close and sleep take over her.

Somewhere in Austria 02:26

Rosie's eyes flickered open. The room was pitch black and deadly silent apart from the steady clinking of the trains wheels. Above her was another bunk bed. Clint or Natasha must have put her in there once she'd fallen asleep. Deciding she'd been asleep long enough to get her through the day she swung her legs over the side of the bunk bed and got out, careful not to bang her head in the progress. Jayden was still asleep in the bunk bed above hers. How could he sleep that long when danger could be right behind them? But he doesn't know danger like she does, that's why. In the other bunk beds Clint and Natasha were asleep, Natasha on top and Clint on bottom. Carefully opening the door that connected the cabin and the bedroom Rosie slipped into the cabin and silently closed the door behind her. Once she was safely inside the cabin she yawned and collapsed onto the seats before checking the time on her phone.

_02:35_

It was the messages beneath the time that caught her eye though.

_Hope_

_2 Missed Calls_

_Rogue_

_2 Missed Calls_

_Kitty_

_2 Missed Calls_

Rosie chuckled softly. Her friends have been worried about her for some reason. They didn't tell them about Budapest. Rosie unlocked her phone and with a yawn phoned the one person she knows will answer, Kitty.

"Hello?" Kitty answered the phone.

"Why have you guys been bombarding me with texts?" Rosie said through a yawn.

"GUYS SHE'S ALIVE!" Kitty screamed causing Rosie to hold the phone away from her ear. By the time she put the phone back to her ear she guessed Kitty had put her on speaker.

"Whoa trying to make me deaf Kitty Kat?" Rosie chuckled.

"We saw the news, what happened?" Rogue asked. Yep, she was right she was on speaker.

"How'd you know I was in Budapest?" Rosie asked.

"Pepper told us, answer the question Stark!" Rogue pressed her.

"Budapest happened. Remind me never to go back here, I fucking hate Budapest."


	28. Chapter 28

**Holiday Monday woo hoo! Sorry this is a short chapter. Anyway I'll shut up now they've escaped from Budapest **

* * *

Chapter 28

The Quinn Jet landed on the flight deck of the Helicarrier with a soft thump. As soon as the cargo door opened Rosie strolled out onto the deck in her S.H.I.E.L.D cat suit. Jayden walked out after her and was closely followed by Clint and Natasha. Jayden caught up with Rosie and followed her through the many corridors. Rosie nocked on the Directors door and waited.

"Come in," Fury growled. When the door opened he looked up and saw Rosie and Jayden come in with Clint and Natasha behind. Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when his eyes landed on Jayden.

"When I say distract it doesn't mean bring the kid back to base Stark," he sighed. Rosie shrugged.

"He's fine, he'll be no trouble, just put him in some protection program or something, he had no family left I wasn't going to leave him Sir," Rosie told him. Fury sighed again before typing something into his computer.

"Fine, just this once Stark," he told her.

"Thank you Sir," Rosie smiled.

After a quick debriefing they all steeped out of Fury's office. Without a word Natasha and Clint went off in different directions leaving Rosie and Jayden alone in the corridor waiting for the team to come and take Jayden away. When the team finally came Rosie turned to Jayden.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," she smiled. Jayden looked at her carefully before replying.

"For now," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Goodbye Jayden it was nice meeting you," she shook his hand.

"I'll see you later Rosie," he smirked.

"You wish," she winked before turning to walk away.

"Maybe one day I'll be your partner!" he shouted after her.

"We'll see," she smirked over her shoulder and strutted off. Rosie bit her bottom lip, she knows she's going to see him again it's like their destined too. She never thought she'd say this but she was glad to be back in the Helicarrier. Rosie shook her head these thoughts are ridicules! I mean, glad to be in the Helicarrier, crazy!

"Agent Stark! Agent Stark!" someone called after her. Rosie stopped and turned round to see a Joiner Agent (the same Agent that told them about Black Widow and Hawkeye's training session) run up to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You better come to the hanger, now, it's you're team." he panted.

"YOU WENT TO LATVARIA!" Rosie screamed at her team as she walked into the hanger.

"TWICE!" her voice squeaking slightly she was going so high. Her team turned round in shock to see their very pissed off 'handler' storming towards them.

"I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW STUPID THAT IS!" she roared. She stormed over to them and stood right in front of them hands on hips.

"Whose idea was this?!"she glared at them.

"Spider-Man's!" Nova pointed to him.

"Hey! I said we should go after a villain but not Dr Doom!" he protested glaring at Nova.

"You all went along with it!" Nova stropped.

"I didn't you dragged me into it!" Tiger growled.

"At least one of you has some sense. How could you be so stupid? Not even the best super heroes go to attack Doom in Latveria without an extremely good reason," Rosie sighed and rubbed her temple, "How could you be so stupid? You even brought Doom bots back here? You nearly died three times and so did all of New York. Do you know what would have happened if they it had gotten to the core?" Her team refused to look at her. Rosie sighed and ran her hand over her face. Now that she had calmed down she could talk to them properly. She knew they just wanted to impress Fury but why Doom?

"Before you say anything, I know you just wanted to impress Fury. I know how you feel, trust me but next time, just do well in training, when you're out in the field complete the task quickly and with little damage just don't go after S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted, ok?" she asked softly. Her team looked at her and nodded. Rosie smiled and nodded for them to get going but before they could move someone appeared behind Rosie and spoke.

"Wow, you've come a long way since I last saw you Rosie. You almost sound like a handler," the person spoke. That voice. Rosie froze and her whole team noticed and that made them stay where they were. Slowly Rosie turned round to see a suit in front of her. Her breathing quickened as she followed it up to the owners face and her breathing stopped completely. It was the last person she expected.

Coulson.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I kept you hanging but this has been one hell of a busy week... I know this is a bit of a cheesy chap but pretty soon all hell'll brake lose.**

* * *

Chapter 29

Rosie froze. Was it him? It can't be him? He's dead. But it looks so much like him. It sounds so much like him. It can't be him, can it? Her team are still behind her, she needs to be careful how she plays it out.

"Hello Rosie," Coulson smiled. That's all it took for Rosie to snap. She punched him in the face as hard as she could. Rosie watched Coulson fall to the floor before storming out. She heard her team call after her but that didn't stop her; she just stormed out the hanger. It's safe to say that she didn't handle that well and her team are going to remember this until she dies. She wasn't too sure what to feel, she didn't know whether to cry, to feel happy, to be relieved but she did know what she did feel, angry. If that really was him how could they hide a thing like that from her, from all of them? If that wasn't him who was sick enough to do that? Agents ran out her way as she stormed through the corridors, she was building quite a reputation for herself; she was nearly as feared as the Black Widow when she was in a mood, nearly. Before Rosie knew what she was going to do she walked into Coulson's office and slammed the door closed behind her. As soon as the door she started pacing the room whilst ranting in Russian.

"Это был не он. Это не могло. Он мертв. Он скончался в больнице. Это был кто-то, одетый как его. Нет. Никто не в том, что жестоко. Это могло бы быть Мистика! Нет, она не знает о Коулсон ... Это был намек! Это был Локи! Он играет со мной злую шутку! Вот и все!" (It wasn't him. It couldn't. He's dead. He died in hospital. It was someone dressed up as him. No. No one is that cruel. It could have been Mystique! No she doesn't know about Coulson... It was an allusion! It was Loki! He's playing tricks on me! That's it!) she ranted frantically still pacing.

_That was not me._ Loki's voice came into her head.

"Хорошо." (Okay) She squeaked, "Я схожу с ума. Нет, я не сошел с ума. То могло означать только одно ... О, Боже. Это действительно была его." (I'm going insane. No I'm not insane. That could only mean... Oh god. It really was him) Rosie backed into the wall and slid down it until she hit the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest, put her hands over her eyes and cried. The sobs shook her body making her unwillingly drop her guard. So much so she didn't notice the door open or the person standing in the doorway. The person stood there and watched her cry eventually deciding it was time to go in. They slipped in, closed the door behind them and sat now next to her. It was only then she noticed the person and she silently cursed herself for being so stupid. Rosie lifted her head only to see Coulson beside her. He looked at her with sorrow in his eyes as she tried to regain her breathing but in the end she just gave up.

"Is i-it r-reall-y yo-u?" she choked. Coulson nodded slowly.

"Yes Rosie, it's really me," Coulson looked at her before deciding to answer her unasked question, "I was dying from my wounds but instead of putting you all through the pain of me probably dying twice I told Fury to say I was dead until we knew for sure that I would live. I never could have imagined the effect it would have on you, all of them."

"I watched you die over and over again… it killed me inside. It took like three months for Clint and Natasha to get back to normal and I'm only just starting to. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I don't know…" Coulson told her honestly, "I just thought it would be best for everyone." Rosie through her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. Coulson's breath hitched in his throat at her sudden actions.

"I missed you," she whispered into his chest.

Rosie walked out of his office around an hour later. Coulson would go back to being her handler and he would go back to being Clint's and Natasha's as well. Still slightly in shock Rosie ran her hand through her hair and laughed softly before walking along the hall in a world of her own. Rosie went to go find Bobbie the Bitch Morse as soon as she was back to the real world, she may hate Bobbie but she needs a lift home. Eventually when she did find Bobbie she needed to threaten her into giving her a lift to the ground base in New York. Bobbi did agree and lead her to a Quinn Jet. When the jet landed Rosie walked right out the base and to the tower now in her civilian clothes. After the palm scans and the retinal scans and the code Rosie walked through the tower lobby and over to the lift. The lift took her up to the main floor and as soon as she stepped out Pepper locked her in a hug and started kissing her face.

"Oh my baby you're ok!" she smiled kissing her daughters face.

"Mum…" Rosie cringed in her arms.

"I'm just glad you're ok, everyone's in the screening room we're just about to start the movie marathon on you go I'll be through in a minute," Pepper told her realising her from the hug. Rosie nodded and walked to the screening room. Once inside she found the couch Tony was on and walked over to it. She sat down on the couch, brought her knees up to her chest and buried into his side.

"Hey kiddo," he smiled before kissing the top of her forehead and wrap his arm around her protectively.

"Hey Dad…" she yawned.

"Tired?" he asked sweetly, only the other towers inhabitants got to see this side of Tony, the real one. Rosie nodded and buried further into him.

"Go to sleep, you're safe here," he told her quietly.

"M'okay," she mumbled as she slowly fell to sleep. Not long after Pepper came in and sat down beside Tony. About half way through the film Pepper fell asleep against him and then Tony drifted off too with his other arm around Pepper. Jane seeing this and not wanting to miss the opportunity jumped out of Thor's arms and ran out the room. She came back a couple of minutes later a camera in hand. A smile creped onto her face as she took a picture of the Starks. At the moment they were probably the happiest family in the world, even if they were asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Loki's warning is coming back into play. _Scorpions will mark the beginning and winter the being of the end _but don't worry it'll be a while yet end of the end of Life of Rosie Stark.**

* * *

Chapter 30

It was two weeks after Coulson had come back from the dead and now everyone knew, that included all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as well as the Avengers. Clint and Natasha didn't take it very well but at least they had taken their anger out on punching bags not the man himself. Eventually though they came to grips with it and agreed for Coulson to be their handler once again on the condition that he didn't pull a stunt like that again. If he did and they found out they promised to hunt him down and torture him until he was crying for mercy. Everyone was in the tower minus the Starks (who were out for a family dinner) and apart from Thor and Jane they were sitting in the tower living room. Darcy was whispering things in Steve's ear which were making him blush, Bruce was in the arm chair staring at his phone whilst Clint and Natasha were arguing with Bruce from across the room.

"Just call her Bruce!" Clint shouted. Natasha and him were sharing a couch which surprised everyone.

"But what if she comes? What if I hurt her? I could never forgive myself," Bruce stared at his phone.

"You won't hurt her! She calms the Hulk. Call her!" Natasha hissed.

"I-" Bruce started but was cut off by the lift doors sliding open and Rosie storming out.

"Rosie get back here!" Pepper called frustrated as Rosie stormed out of the lift.

"NO! I can't stand your constant bickering anymore!" Rosie snapped at them.

"And what are you going to do?" Pepper growled.

"I'll walk up the fucking stairs!" she hissed, "And Tony you were flirting with her!" Rosie screamed before the lift doors slid shut. Angrily Rosie walked over to the couch Steve and Darcy were on before throwing herself onto it and screaming into the pillow. When she's finished she looked up to see her team mates and Darcy staring at her.

"What happened then?" Bruce broke the uneasy silence.

"Tony started flirting with a waitress, Pepper got pissed and has been arguing with Tony for around two and a half hours. I've been ready to kill me for around an hour and forty-five minutes and trust me the steak knife was _very_ inviting," Rosie groaned.

"Wow…" Darcy muttered.

"Exactly," Rosie cradled her head in her hands.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll sort it out," Steve told her his arm around Darcy's shoulders.

"Steve you are like my bloody councillor," she looked up at the super soldier. Darcy whispered something in his ear before getting up and strutting towards the lift. Steve sat there dazed before jumping up off the couch and running after her. Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Rosie just watched them disappeared into the lift in shock.

"Well they've certainly come a long way," Bruce gulped.

"Don't' change the subject Banner, call her!" Clint tried again. After ten minutes of constant arguing about whether Bruce should call Betty or not Rosie decided to check if it was safe to go up to the penthouse. Frankly she just wanted to get out of the blue skater dress, she'd admit she kind of likes it but she still hates dresses.

"J.A.R.V.I.S is it safe to go up to the penthouse?" she asked.

"They have stopped arguing Miss but they are now having sexual-" J.A.R.V.I.S started.

"WHOA!" she cried, "TMI!"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind." Rosie shook her head and looked over to the island to see her earphones with her IPod attached to it. She shoved them in her ears and turned her music up full volume. She shouted her goodbyes to her team mates and headed to the stairs.

Pepper stood in the doorway to Rosie's bedroom with her dressing gown wrapped loosely around her. She let a sigh escape her as she watched her daughter sleep. Tony came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck and face.

"Come back to bed," he whispered when she didn't answer he knew something was wrong, "Pep what's wrong?"

"I messed everything up with her didn't I?" Pepper sighed. Tony knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Pep what are you on about?"

"I left her in an orphanage in another country Tony, I'm a horrible Mother."

"Hey you're a great Mom," Tony turned her round to face him. She put her hands on his bare chest and looked up at him.

"Tony we were completely drunk when we first slept together and Rosie ended up being the consequence of that, I love her to pieces but she was never planned… I bet no other Mother would have freaked out, left to go to another county to have their child alone without telling the Father and leave their own daughter there like they never existed! You didn't even know she existed until just under a year ago!" Pepper cried tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Do you regret it?" he asked his wife. Pepper nodded slowly and the tears started to fall.

"Yes, there's not a day that goes by that I don't regret leaving our little baby there. At the time I thought not having us as parents would be the best thing in the world for her-" Tony glared at her playfully as she told him, "You've come a long way since back then you were a wreck and I wasn't much better. Now though I realise how big a mistake that was," Tony reached up and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks before kissing her.

"None of that matters now, she's here now and we have a family that's all that matters," he smiled before picking her up bridle-style and carrying her back to the bedroom.

Rosie listened to the conversation happening at her bedroom door. She's been woken by someone opening her bedroom door but she didn't let on she was awake. Her heart dropped a little as she listened to Pepper tell Tony about her leaving her there. The orphanage wasn't all bad. Yeah the woman who ran it was a troll and punished them severely for the slightest things (that's how she got a lot of her scars, her and some of the older kids often took the younger kids beatings as well as their own) but her small group became so close. They were like a family. One of the youngest girls Annabeth took a particular liking to Rosie and clung onto her wherever they went. Rosie laughed softly as she remembered 'her' little girl. Her 'family' consisted of two other boys her age, two other girls her age and two younger ones. The oldest was Angus by a couple of months, then Amy, then Michael or Mikey as he preferred, then her, then Lucy, then Robbie (the same age as Annabeth) and then lastly Annabeth. She'd contacted them a couple of times since she's been in New York but that's been it. She'd never realised how much she'd missed them until then. Rosie shook the thought out of her head and tried to get back to sleep.

It was the next morning and Rosie was getting ready to go to the gym. She had just finished getting changed when her phone buzzed on her bed and she pretty much threw herself to her phone. She unlocked her phone and read the text that had just came through.

_Two weeks of not hearing from me is enough don't you think? Anyway no one gets away from me that easily, I did say I'd see you soon ;)_

_Jayden_

Rosie laughed softly before replying.

_Hm… I thought you'd have let me go. How'd you get my number anyway?_

A couple minutes later Jayden replied.

_You should know you're the spy after all._

Rosie laughed as it occurred to her, sneaky little bugger.

_You nicked my phone in Budapest, clever._

_That's what I'm here for. I'll be keeping in touch Stark._

Rosie smiled and chucked her phone back on her bed before walking to the lift. When the lift door opened to the training floor Rosie was only half paying attention. Rosie walked into one of the gyms just as punching bag flew towards her. As quickly as she could she dropped to the ground with her leg out to the side.

"WHOA STEVE!" she cried as the punching bag hit the wall behind her. Steve looked up to see Rosie still in the same position on the floor.

"Sorry didn't see you there," he mumbled. Rosie got up and strutted towards the newly put up bag. Steve eyes her before speaking.

"You wear that to the gym?" he eyed her sports bra and shorts. Rosie rolled her eyes and stepped in front of the punching bag.

"Right spangles what's up?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Steve stared at her.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. You _never_ destroy a punching bag unless something's up," Rosie looked up at him, "Steve?"

"It's Darcy."

"Oh… I thought things were going great."

"They are that's the thing." Rosie frowned

"You're going to have to make a lot more sense. I may be extremely smart but I'm not a telepath!"

"She wants to move in with me but I'm worried she might just like me for Captain America and not me," Steve mumbled. Rosie's heart dropped.

"Awwww Stevey," she cooed, "Trust me there is no way she only likes you for just him. She talks about you for hours and the way she sees it Captain America is just a bonus. Trust me, now go ask her."

"I don't know-" Rosie didn't wait for him to finish as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the gym and towards the lift. When the doors slid open Rosie grabbed his wrist again and dragged him to the living room.

"Hello Darcy," she dropped Steve's wrist and walked over to the couch Darcy was on but not before she shot him a glance telling him to stay where he was, "Now, Steve's to scared to ask himself so I'm gonna do it for him. He was wondering if you wanted to move in with him. There my job is done," Rosie stepped back as Darcy ran over to Steve and kissed him passionately.

"Of course!" she cried between kisses. Once the two had stopped making out they turned to Rosie.

"You just love meddling don't you?" Darcy asked in Steve's arms. Rosie shrugged.

"What can I say? I meddled with you two at the very start, Thor and Jane and at the moment Bruce and Betty."

"What are you planning? It's only Clint and Natasha left now."

"You'll have to wait and see and they're my next targets," Rosie winked as she walked back to the lift. The she was inside she pressed the button for the training floor. She'd just walked into the main gym when the lights went out. When they turned on seconds later they were flashing red and sirens were blaring throughout the tower. Rosie didn't need J.A.R.V.I.S to tell her what was wrong, she knew anyway.

"Security breach, tower in locked down. Security breach, tower in lock down," J.A.R.V.I.S repeated over and over again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Rosie grabbed her Katanas that had appeared on the wall.

"J.A.R.V.I.S status report!" she cried.

"My systems appear to be out on Mr Barton's floor and I can't find Miss Romanoff. Everyone else is accounted for," J.A.R.V.I.S spoke. Rosie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tell everyone I'll check it out, take me to Barton's floor," she said as she stepped into the lift. As soon as she stepped out she knew something was wrong. The lights were flickering, the rug was all bunched up showing signs of a struggle and there were small holes in the walls.

"Clint?" she called wearily. When no one answered she pulled out her Katanas and headed to the bedroom door.

"Clint, I'm coming," she went to open the door but this time someone answered.

"No! I'm fine. Don't come in I'll be down in a minute, I just came out of the shower," Clint shouted.

"Rriigghhtt," Rosie raised an eyebrow, "J.A.R.V.I.S told me he was out on this floor, why'd you turn him off Birdbrain? Especially that there's a security breach."

"I was doing some S.H.I.E.L.D business no one needed to know about."

"Ok. You seen Tasha? J.A.R.V.I.S canny find her," Rosie growled.

"I think she's on her floor Rosie." Ok now she knows something is defiantly wrong. No nicknames no Ro, no Little Red, no Mini-Stark nothing.

"Right, I'll check it out. I'll come back when everything's sorted out." Rosie pretended to go into the lift but as soon as the doors slid closed without her she crept back over to the bedroom door only to hear a voice that was defiantly not Clint or Natasha.

"You've gone soft Natalia," they hissed.

"For the last time her name's not Natalia!" she heard Clint cry. Then there was a sickening crack that made Rosie squirm.

"Leaving him out of this!" Natasha cried.

"Why would I do that when he's the reason? You've gone soft because of him he's standing between us Natalia. Once he's gone we can be together Natalia and I intended to make you watch." That was enough for Rosie; she ran into the room and jumped onto the man's back putting her Katana against his throat. In front of her Clint and Natasha were both tied to chairs already bruises were starting to show. She started to put pressure on his neck and was drawing blood. The man tried to shake her off but she held strong. He then reached up and knocked her off of his body. She went flying across the room and hit the wall with a thud. She jumped up and rushed at the man using her Katanas to attack him. Every time he blocked it with his arm but it never drew blood. He launched forward and grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. Rosie fought against him but couldn't get away.

"Are you a guy or a girl? I can't tell because of the hair," Rosie smirked. His grip tightened and she started to choke.

"James leave her!" Natasha demanded, James ignored her.

"Do you know who I am?" he hissed to close to her face for comfort.

"No idea lill' princess," she spat in James's face.

"I am the Winter Soldier," Winter hissed. Rosie froze. _Scorpions will mark the beginning and Winter will mark the end. _Winter was a person, oh no she's screwed.

"James! I want to go with you-" Natasha started.

"Natasha no!" Clint and Rosie cried at the same time.

"We can go back to the way we used to be. You and me, just us. Let me go with you James," Natasha begged. Winter's eyes softened and he nodded to Natasha before turning back to Rosie.

"Just so you don't have an ideas about following us," he whispered before pulling out Rosie's chest piece, throwing it across the room and watching it smash into pieces. Rosie's breathing became laboured as he let her fall to the ground before going to untie Natasha. They walked across the bedroom and out the door leaving Rosie helpless, Clint tied to a chair and with no way to contact everyone else. Rosie looked at Clint with teary eyes. There was a part of her head that had already given up. The pain creeping into her chest was unbearable. She only had a matter of minutes left and they both knew it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for keeping you all hanging. I'll try and update again today, as always R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 32

Clint had been working on his restraints the whole time but as soon as Natasha said she wanted to go with Winter he worked even harder. He was nearly free when Winter pulled out Rosie's chest piece and smashed it. He froze as he watched her limp body hit the floor before working even harder (if that was even possible). Seconds after Natasha and Winter had walked out the room Clint was free of his restraints. He jumped up off his chair and picked Rosie up bridle-style before running towards the lift.

"Clint… It hu-rts. C-Clint it hurts! C-Clint ma-ke it stop!" Rosie whined like a five year old who had fallen over in his arms as she started to cry. Clint's heart stopped. Rosie never whined about an injury let alone cry. She's only every cried at one once and that was with the shot that had her knocking on deaths door.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to make it stop. Just stay with me," Clint told her but Rosie continued to cry her breathing getting heavier by the second. He had just got to the lab floor when her eyes started to close.

"Rosie no! Keep your eyes open! Just for a minute longer!" he cried as he kicked open the door.

"Sorry Clint… I'm clocking out here…" she breathed.

"No you're not. I won't let you. Where is it?!" he cried as he put her limp body on the table and searched the room in desperation. Eventually he came across the locked cupboard he picked up a crow bar and smashed the lock off. He opened the door to be greeted by the welcoming blue glow and ran back over to Rosie. She gasped for air as the chest piece went fully in.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Nope but there's no time for making me ok, they've got a head start. We have a Widow to get back," she breathed as she hobbled over to her Iron Woman suit, "J.A.R.V.I.S. did you trace them?"

"Yes Miss do you want me to put it on the display screen of both your armour and B.I.R.D. (Clint had decided to name his jet B.I.R.D.)?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

"Of course," she said as she finished her protocols and took off with Clint on his bike-jet right behind her. They flew after them with the tracker on their screens. At the moment Widow and Winter were just about to enter Mexican air space. Rosie connected her com to B.I.R.D.

"Clint there's no promise that we can catch them. We can't go supersonic over land and they're miles ahead," Rosie started. She had to prepare him for the fact they might not get to Natasha.

"We have to," Clint replied. Rosie sighed at looked to the tracker just as the jet veered off to the Pacific. They both turned in hope to try and cut it off but as soon as they went over the ocean the tracker disappeared. They flew to the spot where it disappeared and Rosie preformed numerous scans but found nothing, it had completely disappeared.

"Clint, it's gone. There's nothing left to track, CLINT!" Rosie cried as he went off towards the ocean. Rosie sped past him and put her hands on the front of his bike relying on her feet repulsers to keep her balanced.

"Clint look at me. Look at me," she flipped her mask up and he turned to look at her, "They've gone. There's no way we can trace them right now. They're gone, they could be anywhere. I promise you though we will find them." Clint tried to fight Rosie but she held strong. When he didn't calm down she lifted her hand and shot at him lightly knocking him out. Rosie sighed as she watched his body go limp.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. connect me to B.I.R.D. Tell it to get back to the tower." Rosie sighed.

"Yes Miss," J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke before carrying out the order. Rosie took off flying behind B.I.R.D. when they reached the tower they both landed on the launching pad. The machines took of her suit whilst pushing B.I.R.D. forward. The tower was now out of lock down and they were all standing in the living room trying to figure out what had happened. Jane gasped as she saw them land and raced up the steps. She put one of Clint's arms around her neck and turned to Rosie.

"What happened?" she asked as she lay him down on the couch and Bruce ran over to him.

"I knocked him out…." She shook her head. At that moment the lift pinged open and Mello rushed out heading straight to Rosie.

"Are you ok? Heimdall told me what happened and I came right back," Mello put her hands on Rosie shoulders she just continued to shake her head, "It's fine. We'll get her back, we'll get her back."

"What's going on?" Steve asked looking from the unconscious Clint and then the two girls.

"Natasha's gone." Mello told them simply making them all (apart from Rosie and Clint) gasp.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

They all stared at Mello and Rosie wide-eyed.

"What do you mean Lady Natasha is gone?" Thor asked breaking the silence that hung over the group. Rosie ran a hand over her face before shaking her head again. She was still clearly in shock about what had happened. Loki's warning was coming back to haunt her Winter was meant to mark the beginning of the end but the end of what? The end of her? Was she meant to die at the end hands of the Winter Soldier? Was it to mark the end of the Avengers? If it was that she'd rather die then allow the Avengers to dissemble, the Avengers were the best thing that ever happened to her.

"The Winter Solider broke into the tower and took Clint and Natasha hostage and was going to kill Clint. Rosie went to Clint's floor and got stuck in the middle of it he was going to kill them both but Natasha said she'd go with him. Winter pulled out her chest piece and left Clint and Rosie for dead. Clint managed to get out of the restraints, got Rosie down to the labs and got her a new chest piece. They chased the jet to the ocean when it disappeared. Natasha did it to save their lives and now she's god knows where," Mello explained.

"Clint's gonna kill me," Rosie muttered under her breath before snapping into her spy mode, "The Winter Solider works for the Red Room and that's all I know about him. The Red Room has bases all over the globe the main one near Moscow, Russia. Natasha could be anywhere literally but the million dollar question is are we telling Fury?"

"Tell Fury that we lost half of Strike Team Delta, he won't react well to that," Bruce scowled.

"Yes but he'll be even more annoyed if it leaks to the press and he finds out through that or he just finds out," Rosie rubbed her forehead. They all stayed quiet for a moment as they considered their options. On one hand they could try and get Natasha back without Fury finding out but they'd be dodging S.H.I.E.L.D. for however long. On the other hand they could tell Fury, yes he would be pissed that the Winter Soldier got into the Avengers Tower and took Widow but S.H.I.E.L.D. would help out and they would probably find her quicker. It was all too much to think about by herself. She looked back up at her team and their partners only to see them in deep concentration.

"We have to tell Director Fury, he'd find out anyway, he's the best spy on the planet. What about the press?" Steve eventually spoke.

"I can try and keep it under wraps for as long possible I have a lot of experience with Tony," Pepper said. Rosie had no doubt that there were a lot of things Tony did that Pepper had to hide from the press. Steve nodded and told Pepper to try her best. With that Pepper disappeared into the lift. Steve then picked up Clint to take him to his floor but before the lift doors closed he said he'd meet the rest of the Avengers at the Quinn Jet on the roof. Rosie and Tony headed to the labs to get their suits whilst Mello, Thor and Bruce headed up to the roof. Once Steve was inside the jet and Rosie and Tony were hovering beside it they set of to track down the Helicarrier.

They walked through the Helicarrier to Fury's office causing some of the Joiner Agents and Recruits to swoon, literally. They were all suited up which meant Rosie and Tony were still in their suits, Steve was in his Captain America uniform, Thor was in well what he wears all the time, Mello wearing her catlike white and orange mask and Bruce was wearing the trousers Tony and him had designed to stretch when he transformed into the Hulk. When they reached the Directors office they had made unbelievably ten Joiner Agents/Recruits faint. Captain America nocked and the door and being the man he was politely waited to be called in. When Fury saw them his he couldn't hide a sigh. Anytime he met with the Avengers it meant trouble even more so if he didn't know they were coming. When Bruce closed the door Fury noticed the number of Avengers in front of him, there were only six they were missing two and they his two. The Avengers went nearly everywhere together something was wrong.

"Right, where's Hawkeye and Black Widow?" he shoved the mountain of mission reports to one side and stared at the Avengers. Rosie and Mello refused to make eye contact (he could tell Rosie desperately wanted to flip down her mask) Thor stayed at the back trying to stay unnoticed, Tony just stared at Fury, Bruce shuffled from foot to foot and Steve started to clench his fists.

"Well you of you better tell me what's going on or I'll phone your partners and find out from them!" Fury growled.

"Sir, that's what we came to you to talk about… It's Widow Sir, she's gone," Captain America eventually spoke.

"GONE?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN GONE!?" Fury shouted. Rosie and Mello visibly winced at his outcry.

"She saved Rosie's and Clint's life by leaving with the Winter Soldier Sir," Captain America looked at the fuming Director.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET INTO THE FUCKING TOWER?!" he cried. just after he did so Hill and Coulson walked into the office. They froze as they nearly walked straight into Thor and Mello.

"Is everything all right Sir? We heard you shouting from the control room about the Winter Soldier," Hill looked round the Avengers. Fury pinched his bridge of his nose before motioning for those who could sit down to sit down. Apart from Rosie, Tony and Thor who stayed standing took a set. Fury took a deep breath before pulling a file and pushing it towards Captain America. He glared at it suspiciously for a while before looking up at Fury.

"What's this Sir? He asked.

"Read the file Rogers, it's the Winter Soldiers." Fury told him.

"Sir he are you sure he's-" Coulson started obviously concerned about his hero's mental state.

"Now's as good as time as any, Widow's with the Winter Soldier," Fury rubbed his forehead. Hill and Coulson froze, that was not good. Widow back in the hands of the Red Room was never a happy thought. Suddenly Captain America chucked the file across the room and stormed out the office. They all stared him as he pretty much ran out the room something in that file must have really shocked him, he never acted like that.

"What's up with Spangles?" Tony whispered to Bruce, "What's in the file Cyclopes?"

"Do you know who the Winter Soldier really is?" Fury asked he didn't wait for an answer before carrying on, "He is James Buchanan Barnes aka Bucky Captain America's partner in WWII." Rosie and Mello looked at each other before rushing out the room after Captain America stopping Agents on the way asking where he went. When they finally caught up with him he was in one of the recently empty gyms attacking a punching bag. Slowly they walked up to him and as soon as he saw them he stopped punching.

"I guess you found out then," he mumbled.

"Yeah…" Rosie mumbled.

"He died in front of me, how could he be alive?" he whispered.

"Trust me I know how you feel," Rosie gave a half-hearted laugh.

"The Bucky I know would never do that!" Captain America rubbed his forehead. Mello shook her head slowly.

"But that's the thing Cap. That's not the Bucky you know. That is the brainwashed version of him," Mello looked up at him, "It all be sorted out in the end don't worry. We'll get Widow back and we may be able to get your Bucky back."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rosie sat alone in her school canteen playing with the very questionable shepherd's pie. Beside her was a book in Spanish, out of all the languages she spoke fluently Spanish was not her best. She took a bite of her shepherd's pie, forced herself to swallow and went back to her book.

"Hello Little Koi Fish!" someone cried with a thick Japanese accent as they slammed their tray down, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Rosie looked up from her book for a second to see Yuki standing in front of her a smile plastered on her face. Rosie wasn't too sure how she managed to get the name Little Koi Fish, she wasn't small, she didn't look like a fish and she certainly doesn't like them. Maybe it was because she was ginger and they were kind of golden she just wasn't too sure. One thing she was sure of though was Yuki wasn't exactly in the best kind of metal state. There was no part of that girl that was remotely sane.

"My young one cow's are amazing creatures that live among us and we should honour and worship them… but they smell a lot too!" she ranted out of nowhere. Rosie looked at her with wide eyes, she was in sane and somehow she was stuck with her! Ever since the first day Yuki came she had clung to Rosie, everywhere she went there she was. Rosie eyed Yuki's plate and got even more confused.

"Em Yuki, you're eating cow…" she pointed to the beef stroganoff with her fork. Yuki stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"But they're yummy," she whined. Rosie shook her head as she said, bat shit crazy.

"Whatever," she forced herself to swallow another mouthful of shepherd's pie. Rosie looked up at Yuki again only to see the school bully Lucy in front of her. In shock Rosie dropped her fork. How had she not realised that Yuki had got up and left and Lucy had taken her place?! With a squeak Lucy changed in front of her eyes to Yuki. Rosie's mouth dropped.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered. Yuki grabbed her bag, fell out of the seat and ran towards the door out of the canteen. It only took a second for Rosie to react; she shoved her book in her bag, threw her bag onto her back and vaulted over the table. People cried in anger as she pushed them into the wall but she didn't look back. Yuki was already halfway down the corridor and boy could she run fast but Rosie could run for hours on end and was pretty fast as well. Slowly the gap between her and Yuki began to close. When she was right behind her she rugby tackled her to the ground, turned her on her back, put her legs on either side of Yuki's hips, and held her hands above her head so she couldn't move.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she screamed before lowering her voice, "You're a mutant?!" Yuki stared up at her wide eyed.

"I don't know what you're on about!" Yuki squealed whilst changing through all of the Avengers and then onto their class. Thankfully the corridor was empty.

"Yuki you're changing in front of me." she sighed.

"Oh…" she squeaked. Rosie stood up and held her hand out for Yuki.

"Right you're coming with me," she told her.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU'LL EXPERIMENT ON ME NO! NO NOT AGAIN NOOOOOO!" Yuki squealed. Rosie looked down at her.

"What? You were experimented on?" Rosie asked softly. Yuki nodded her head. Rosie growled- well that explained why she wasn't sane at all.

"Who experimented on you?" she knelt down.

"I don't know! I just remember a thing called Weapon X!" she cried. Rosie clenched her fists.

"Weapon X, Wolverine. Those bastards. Don't worry Yuki I won't take you to them you just really need to come with me," she told the girl who was currently shaking like hell.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere!" Yuki whined. Rosie rubbed her temple this was all too much, Natasha leaving, Yuki being a mutant and that she had been experimented on by the same person who experimented on Wolverine.

"Ok but do you have a phone? Ok give me your number and I'll give you mine. If anyone comes after you call me and I'll come get you as soon as I can," Rosie took out her phone. Yuki happily agreed and gave Rosie her phone number. Rosie slowly stood up again. Why had she just given herself more responsibility? She was already too busy with school, the Avengers, her team and S.H.I.E.L.D. work and now she had to protect a mutant? But what else could she do, Yuki was clearly terrified and not sane that is just a recipe for disaster.


	35. Chapter 35

**What another update? Gasp! I'm spoiling you all. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 35

Rosie ran a hand through her hair. It had been nine days since Natasha had left. Clint wouldn't speak to her and gave her death stares, Steve mopped around the tower only speaking to Darcy, Mello spent a lot of her time practising her magic (it was only on the condition that she practised magic every day for hours that Odin let her come back) and Tony and Bruce spent a lot of time in the lab. Rosie tried to help but she felt she only got in the way. There had been no progress on finding Natasha and slowly they were all starting to lose hope. The Red Room would be furious that she had left them and the longer it took to find her the slimmer that chance got that they'd find her alive or that she'd remember them at all. If she didn't remember them not only would it destroy Clint, S.H.I.E.L.D. would temporarily loose both of their best Agents, the Avengers would lose a valuable member and they all know she'd be sent to kill them. Hardly anyone was speaking in the tower and she just had to get out that only left her with one option, walking around New York aimlessly. With her hands shoved in her hoodie pockets she joined the crowds of people milling through the streets of New York. Deciding to go find a tree in Central Park to sit in she veered away from the main streets and took a couple of back streets to get to the park. She could now navigate the streets around the tower without thinking, outside of her 'boundaries' let's just say she's glad she has a phone. At the entrance of New York a magazine stall caught her eye. She picked up one of the magazines and handed the money to the woman selling them. The woman looked up at the girl and squealed in delight.

"Oh my! No, no my dear you don't have to pay! You've done enough for me already!" the woman cried. Rosie looked up at the plump woman in surprise.

"I'm sorry I don't understand?" Rosie asked. The woman chuckled.

"You save me and my little girl during the New York disaster you have done more than anyone else. I will not allow you to pay," the woman pushed her hand away. Rosie smiled.

"Thanks for the offer but a couple of dollars isn't going to make much of a difference to me. Please just take the money," Rosie put her hand out again.

"It's only cents dear not dollars," the woman smiled. Rosie blushed she thought she'd got used to that.

"'course it is. Sorry I thought I'd got used to this… in Britain when had pounds and pennies not dollars and cents," Rosie laughed. The woman took the money before picking up a pen and paper.

"If you don't mind my daughter loves you she looks up to you, she's only eight. She'd be the happiest little girl in the world if I got her an autograph." Rosie blinked. What? She'd never been asked for an autograph before.

"…S-sure," she stuttered and signed the paper and put Iron Woman with the Avengers A beside it before handing the pen and paper back to the woman.

"Thank you. This will make me very popular! You must get asked for autographs all the time!" Rosie shook her head.

"Nope. Never been asked for one before. Thanks for the magazine Ms," She smiled before walking into the Park. She took the rolled up magazine and stared at the cover that had urged her to buy it in the first place. On the front was the title _Next Generation_ underneath was the photos of her, Mello, Hope, Kitty, Rogue, Ice Man, Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist all with their full costumes on (well armour for Rosie but her helmet was off and she was holding it against her side). She flicked through the magazine to find the page. Once she'd found it she started to read the article.

_We all adore our American super heroes, with the exception of J Jonah Jameson and his followers and the anti-mutant groups. But how long will this generation of greats such as Iron Man and Captain American be around? No one knows but there is one thing we do know for sure, there is already the next generation of heroes to carry on when our beloved heroes of today can't carry on. The question is though will they be able to take the pressure of the life that is a super hero? We think the answer is yes. Already the next generation is starting to emerge; those teenagers on the front are only the first wave of the new heroes to come. Many have already showed they are ready to lay down their lives for the good of the world. Iron Woman aka Rosie Stark and Mello have already showed they are ready by their role in the battle of New York. The newest X-Men Shadowcat, Rogue, Ice Man and the mutant messiah Hope have showed as well they are up to the task of hero even with the extra pressure they get from being a mutant which they will not get from this magazine. Spider-Man and his team have showed that even the beginners have potential to be greats, think about a couple of months ago Spider-Man was causing havoc whilst doing his job but now is a valued super hero. _

Rosie smiled. It was good to know they were appreciated even though at some points it seems that they are hated by all. She was sure that the X-Men would be happy to know that not everyone thought they were evil. She was about to go back to the article when people gasped around her. Rosie froze before rolling up the magazine and slowly turned round.

"Nightcrawler?" she gasped.

"Ya. I need you to come to Utopia, its Hope," he told her. Rosie looked at him for a second before taking his hand.

"Let's go Elf," she stood tall. Nightcrawler flashed away and next thing she knew she was in the plaza of Utopia. Nightcrawler started to walk off towards one of the buildings and Rosie ran after him. Quickly she shoved the magazine as good as she could in her pocket. When they reached Hope's room there was already a couple of X- Men outside her door, they were Cyclopes, Emma Frost, Storm and Wolverine.

"Hey," Rosie smiled as she walked over to the group and glared, "Scott."

"Stark." He nodded.

"How's it goin' bub? You coppin' ok?" Wolverine asked his arms crossed and leaning against a wall. She knew he was talking out Widow going with Winter. They had told the X-Men in hope they may be able to help. They said they'd keep an eye out but couldn't promise anything.

"Ok, tensions are high in the tower… especially Cap and Hawkeye…" she muttered, "Anyway enough about Avenger troubles what's up with Hope?"

"We don't know, she's refused to come out of her room for three days, we're not sure she's eaten and drunk anything," Emma stared at the door.

"Ok… well that just sound like me but you know. Where's Kitty and Rogue?" Rosie asked as she moved over to the door.

"In Canada," Scott told her. She nodded and knocked on the door. "Hope it's Rosie." When she didn't answer she knocked again. After her third try she got frustrated.

"Hope Summers open this god dam door right now or I swear to god I will break it down!" she growled. When she didn't reply Rosie moved back from the door. She lifted up her hoodie, took a gun out of the back of her jeans clicked the safety off and shot at the lock on the door three times. Once she lifted up the door and kicked it.

"You need a new door," she muttered before putting the gun back in her jeans and walking in.

"I coulda done that," Wolverine grumbled. The room suddenly got lighter each time earning a groan in protest from who they presumed as Hope. There was then a scream and a thump. Scott was about to rush into the room when Emma grabbed his arm.

"Scott honey I'm sure Rosie knows what she's doing," she whispered. Seconds later Rosie walked backwards through the door hunched over slightly. On the ground in front of her was Hope still in her green and yellow suit with her brown cloak and dragging her by her feet was Rosie. Hope struggled desperately as she was dragged out her bedroom.

"LET GO OF ME STARK!" Hope fought against her but Rosie continued to walk down the hall.

"Nothin' to see here. Carry on." Rosie said over Hope's screams of protest as the X-Men watched her drag their messiah down the hall.

"I like that kid," Wolverine smirked before walking off. Rosie dragged Hope through Utopia until she reached the beach. She dumped Hope before looking over to San Francisco. They stayed silent for a moment before Rosie turned over to Hope who had thrown her cloak over her face.

"Right what's up Hope?" Rosie asked her.

"Nothing." She growled. Rosie reached over and pulled the cloak away from her face.

"You're lying," she growled, "And anyway if nothing was wrong why would you lock yourself in your bedroom?"  
"I hate Scott," she grumbled. Rosie laughed.

"Join the club. What'd he do to you?" Rosie asked before her ear buzzed. She squealed in shock and jumped up shaking her head.

"WHAT THE HELL STARK!?" Hope jumped up.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., I forgot I had the com link in," Rosie told her before switching it on, "Agent Stark reporting." Hope looked at her friend as she had a conversation with another Agent.

"Oh my! Yes! Yes of course! Look I'm at Utopia at the moment do you want me to bring the X-Men? ... Ok, I'll inform them straight away….. No that won't be necessary. I'll be on base as soon as possible." Rosie turned off her com link and turned to Hope, "I need to speak to everyone else immediately."

Rosie walked through the Helicarrier with the X-Men following her now in her S.H.I.E.L.D. cat suit (she'd forced Nightcrawler to flash in at the tower so she could change). Hope walked beside her and looked nervously at the people walking around her.

"Relax Hope, no one will hurt you here," she whispered. As they rounded into the control room. Just as she saw Agent Hill was pacing nervously barking orders at terrified Agents who were running about the place.

"Agent Hill!" Rosie ran over to her, "Where is she?"

"This way, all of you follow me." Hill told them. Cyclopes sped up with Emma beside him and came to walk beside Hill and Rosie.

"How did you get your hands on her?" he asked.

"A team ran into her on a mission today. She put up a fight we lost six men and fifteen are in critical but it's worth it," Hill said.

"Why do you want me to question her?" Rosie piped up.

"No one else would and you have a way with… mutants." She looked at the X-Men beside them, "Wolverine! Leave the Agents! They're terrified already!" Hill showed them to a holding cell just as Rosie was about to go in she pulled her phone out of her boot and handed it to Hill.

"Phone this number and get a team to bring her in, I may need her. Hey Coulson," Rosie smiled at her handler who was standing nervously at the door.

"Hello Rosie. Don't get killed," he told her.

"I'll try my best," Rosie winked.

"Rest of you follow me you'll be able to hear what their saying in the other room." Coulson explained before turning to walk away. Rosie watched them leave before one of the guards opened the door and she walked in. the room was just like any other holding cell. A single bed, a toilet in the corner, a sink, a 'mirror' going along one wall, a single light hanging from the wall, a table in the middle and a chair on either side of it.

"So they brought the kid to interrogate me, I thought they'd have better," someone hissed. Rosie closed the door and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"They do but you scare them stupid." Rosie said, "Hello Mystic."

"Stark." Mystic spat.

"How lovely. You're not going to tell me anything are you?" Rosie looked up at the blue woman.

"Of course not." she hissed.

"Not even to a fellow ginger?" she pouted, "Ok then." Rosie lent back in the chair and put her feet up on the table. Mystic only glared at her completely confused as she started to pick at her nails. How was she so relaxed?

On the other side of the glass the X-Men could only stare on in confusion.

"What's she doing?" Storm asked staring at Rosie though the glass. Hill who was leaning against the wall looking into the holding cell.

"Her job," she hissed.

"Surely she should be asking questions," Cyclopes looked at Hill. Coulson smiled as he saw the look on his Agent's face. To anyone else she would have just looked completely normal but he knew different. It was his job to know her and know her he did, besides Tony and Pepper he knew her better than anyone else ever would. He knew what she was thinking. She had a plan. Someone spoke in his ear saying the girl Rosie asked for was here. Coulson's smile deepened. He passed the information onto Rosie who nodded her thanks to the window.

"She's starting now," Coulson smiled. The X-Men looked from Rosie to Coulson, she looked the same as five minutes ago, how could her tell.

Rosie crossed her legs over on the table before sighing.

"You know… there's a new girl in my class. Well she's not exactly new she's been her for a couple of mouths. Bat shit crazy she is, completely of her rocker," Rosie said picking at her nails.

"What's the point in this?" Mystic growled.

"Very interesting girl. She's a mutant you know, her power is very interesting - she's a shape shifter. At first I was like oh my god! But once it had all slipped in I started to think. I was thinking who else do I know that's a shape shifter? Of course I thought of you! Then I started to think if there was any connection, nothing obvious though as far as I know she's not blue or ginger. She might be ginger she's dyed her hair purple and blue so I don't really know," Rosie ranted on. When she saw Mystic tense beside her she knew she'd hit some kind of nerve. Rosie clicked her fingers then flicked her hand from the door to Mystic. Seconds later Yuki was pushed into the room very confused.

"Rosie where am I? Who are the strange men?" Yuki looked at her.

"Non laedere ne cures ... multo. Cum tibi iustus ego et auxilii. (Don't worry I won't hurt you... much. Just go along with it and I'll get you help after.)" she told Yuki. It was lucky they both spoke Latin.

"OK. Quid ingressus in? (Ok. What's going on?)" Yuki looked at Mystic.

"Interrogando, et ipse si indiget solacio illa pessima crack eam, nisi tu ut. (An interrogation, she's a very bad person and I need help to crack her, you might be the only way.)" Yuki nodded.

"Fac mihi quodcumque necesse est, ut ne occidatis me. (Do whatever you need to do to me, just don't kill me.)" Rosie smiled before turning to Mystic.

"This is Yuki. The mutant I was telling you about. I noticed you tense before. Do you know something we don't?" Rosie chocked her head to one side. Mystic said nothing.

"Talk or I start hurting," she hissed.

"Torture won't brake me," Mystic growled.

"Who said it was you?" Rosie asked. Mystic tensed again and Rosie knew she had defiantly hit some kind of nerve. When Mystic didn't answer Rosie pulled a gun out of her holster.

"Talk." Rosie growled. Once again Mystic said nothing so she clicked off the safety.

"Last chance," she pointed the gun at Yuki's arm. Mystic said nothing but Rosie could tell she was debating whether she should. Rosie went to pull the trigger and at the last second shot Yuki in the foot. Yuki screamed and swore very colourfully in Japanese. Mystic bit her bottom lip.

"Talk or I shoot the other foot. Vos tamen cum hoc OK? (You still ok with this?)" Rosie asked. Yuki nodded so Rosie positioned her gun at the other foot ready to fire. She was about to pull the trigger when Mystic jumped up (well as much as she could considering the restraints).

"STOP! Stop! I'll talk! Leave her alone! Get her out of her!" Mystic pleaded.

Three hours later Rosie walked out of the holding cell mentally exhausted. She made her way to the viewing room only to be greeted by one very pissed off Hill.

"YOU SHOT HER! YOU KNOW THE PROTOCOL!" Hill screamed. Rosie shrugged and walked past the very pissed off second in command.

"So what? I got the information you all needed didn't I? Anyway she was fine with it, did you not get our conversation in Latin?" she asked plonking down in a seat. Hill only muttered things under her breath. It was true, Rosie had got all the information they needed off of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted but she had broken protocol to get it. What Fury doesn't know won't hurt him right?

"Just this once Stark. No one tells Fury or both are necks are on the line," Hill warned them all before turning and storming out the room. They stayed silent for a while before Cyclopes spoke up.

"Is Yuki really a mutant?" he asked. Rosie nodded before looking up at Scott.

"Yes, yes she is but she's a very complicated mutant…" Rosie looked to Coulson.

"Complicated how?" Cyclopes asked carefully.

"It involves Wolverine," she looked over to him.

"Me? How?" Wolverine asked. Rosie nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before looking up at him chewing her bottom lip.

"I don't know much, I only found out a couple of days ago and I haven't had much time to question her properly, not that it would be very easy considering her mental state…"

"Spit it out kid."

"She was experimented on," she looked round them all, they all froze at her words, "She doesn't know who, I'm guessing they wiped her memory but she does remember being experimented on and the people mentioning one thing a lot… Weapon X…" she looked up to Wolverine, "My guess whoever experimented on you got their hands on Yuki too, judging by that there's no telling how many mutants they have experimented on. We're dealing with a massive organisation."

"Logan are you ok?" Storm put her hand on Wolverine.

"I'm fine. I'll meet you all back at the plane." He growled with that he turned on his heels and stormed out. Rosie was tempted to shout after him not to kill any Agents but held her tongue, it wouldn't help just now and it would make him angrier. Rosie stood up and stretched.

"Right I'm going home. I have an extremely late appointment with my book," she walked towards the door, "Bye Coulson see you later, X-Men see you whenever."

"Rosie!" Coulson shouted after her. Rosie stopped half way to the door and turned round to face him.

"Yeah?" she chirped.

"Tell Clint I want him on the Helicarrier at 1700," Coulson told her.

"Right I'll pass it on, bye everyone."

Rosie walked into the tower's main floor in her normal clothes. She was ready to collapse and it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. With the magazine she'd bought this morning in hand she skipped into the living room. Jane, Darcy and Pepper were in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee each, Steve, Bruce, Mello and Tony were deep in conversation and Clint was sulking by the window. Rosie handed the magazine to Mello and told her to read it. Mello immediately flicked to the page and started to read it whilst trying to continue in the conversation. Rosie slowly went over to Clint, this would be the first time they've talked in days.

"Clint-" she started.

"No! Don't you dare talk to me! It's all your fault she's gone! If you'd just left the floor she'd still be here, I was nearly free! Instead you nearly got yourself killed! When we did chase after her you stopped me! We could have got them! You stupid girl! You're useless! You shouldn't even be a hero let alone a spy! You're an idiot! It's all your fault Tasha's gone! If she dies you're to blame!" Clint cried. Rosie's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, her eyes were wide and she just shrunk backwards.

"C-Coulson wants you on the Helicarrier by five…" she stuttered before turning and running to the stairs. She threw the door open and slammed it behind her. Everyone started at Clint in disgust and shock.

"I know you're upset but that was uncalled for." Mello growled before getting up and heading towards the stairs stopping Pepper who was about to follow, "I'll go."

"Miss Yellow, Miss Stark is heading out the tower. She's on the fifteenth floor," J.A.R.V.I.S. told Mello.

"That was quick," Mello muttered under her breath before disappearing into the stairs. Tony got up and stormed over to Clint.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way! She's upset just as much as you! She's just good at hiding it! If you ever speak to her like that again you are going to regret it Barton," Tony growled. Pepper ran over to her husband and put her hands on his arms and started to pull him away. But Tony stayed squaring up to Clint.

"Tony honey come on lets go," Pepper whined when Tony didn't move she put a bit more desperation in her voice, "Baby lets go." Tony glared at Clint one last time before he turn and walked to the lift with Pepper trailing behind him. Jane and Thor were the next to leave, Thor looked at Clint with sorrowful eyes and Jane just walked straight into the lift. Darcy walked over to Steve and pulled him up off the couch before heading to the lift glaring at Clint. Bruce tried to say something but when nothing came out he just shook his head slowly at him before getting up and walking into one of the lifts. Clint stood alone in the tower's main floor. He didn't mean what he said it just came out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry this is a short chap but I found it hard to write and I really wanted to update on the first of the month.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Mello walked through Central Park. She'd only known Rosie for a couple of months but she'd got to know her really well. Central Park would be the place she went to calm down or to cry her eyes out. Where in Central Park though that's the problem, she could be anywhere. Occasionally Mello stopped people asking if they'd seen Rosie, it wasn't the best plan in the world but it was the only one she had.

"Excuse me! Sorry to bother you have you seen Rosie Stark?" Mello stopped a man passing by.

"You're that Asgardian Avenger aren't you, Mello?" the man asked.

"Yeah, look have you seen her? I need to get moving," Mello said.

"Yeah I saw her running into the trees over there," he pointed to some trees. Mello quickly thanked him before running towards the trees. Not long after she saw a familiar ginger blob through the leaves. With a shake of her head she walked over to the tree and started to climb up it. Mello wasn't used to climbing tree's twice she nearly fell off but she got there eventually. Rosie was sitting on one of the highest branches, her knees were brought up to her chest and her forehead was resting on her knees, her body was shaking and Mello could tell she was crying. Slowly Mello dragged her body onto the opposite branch and balanced herself out.

"Hey Ro," she smiled. Rosie looked up her eyes red. Mello cocked her head to one side.

"He didn't mean it Ro," Mello looked at her.

"Well it hurt like hell," she muttered.

"There's no doubt in my mind that it didn't hurt, he didn't mean it Ro. He's distraught that Natasha's gone, he doesn't mean what he's saying." Mello said picking a leave off the tree. Rosie looked up and glared at Mello. They sat in the tree for a while before Mello looked up at Rosie to see her glaring at her. Mello raised an eyebrow.

"What Miss Stroppy-pants?" Mello raised an eyebrow, Rosie shrugged and looked away, "So what we gonna do then? Sit here until half four when Clint will have left?"

"Yep." Rosie nodded once.

"Well this is going to be fun…" Mello grumbled.

"Shut up," Rosie growled a smile tugging at her lips. Mello seeing it decided to try and make her smile.

"Make me," she drew the words out, "I dare you." Rosie quickly kicked Mello's hand which was gripping the branch to keep her balanced. Taking Mello by surprise she lost her balance and fell off the branch.

"WHOA!" she cried as she fell through the branches, "STOP!" She cried her hands out to the side. Instantly she stopped falling only to hear Rosie's famous giggles above followed by the rustle of branches. Next thing she knew Rosie was on the branch beside her a smirk plastered on her face and her legs swinging over the edge.

"I hate you," Mello growled still hovering on her stomach her short hair covering her face.

"No you don't. Come on lets go," Rosie jumped from the branch and landed on the ground before looking up at her. Mello eventually joined her on the ground and sorted out her trench coat.

"Where?" she asked carefully. Rosie shrugged before walking out the trees and joining the path.

"The Hernshead," Rosie said dodging some extremely enthusiastic tourists.

"Aww that's ages away!" Mello shouted after her.

"Exactly!" Rosie cried over her shoulder. Mello rolled her eyes and ran past the tourist to catch up with Rosie. Once she did another group of tourists came their way. One of the youngest girls squealed and tugged on the woman next to hers sleeve before pointing to Rosie and Mello. They both looked at each other trying not to laugh the both knew what was coming. They looked back to the group when there was a lot of 'oh my god!' Almost immediately two teenage girls, two teenage boys and two seven year olds ran up to them.

"Excuse me," the seven year old girl asked.

"Yes?" Rosie smiled.

"Are you Rosie Stark and are you Mello? The Avengers?" she asked nearly jumping around the place.

"We are," Mello nodded. The seven year old girl instantly threw her arms around Mello and then Rosie.

"Thank you!" she cried, "Thank you for saving the world!"

"No problem sweetie," Rosie laughed returning the girls hug.

"It's what we do," Mello finished for her. Six autographs, four photos and six hugs later Mello and Rosie left the group and headed to Hernshead.

"Oh my god!" Mello laughed, "Are we really that popular?!"

"Get used to it Mel, you're a super hero and Avenger now it's our lives now," Rosie laughed.

20th of May 2013 S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

Rosie walked into the Helicarrier in her cat suit with one destination in mind, Coulson's office. She had received a call from him saying to report to the Helicarrier immediately. Rosie of course headed straight there. Judging by the tone of his voice this was a serious matter. Once she'd reached his office she knocked on the door and politely waited to be called in.

"Come in," she heard Coulson's rough voice say from the other side of the door.

"You called for me?" she walked in and took a seat in her usual chair. Coulson looked up from the papers on his desk before reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a file. He handed it to Rosie.

"It's Barton," he said roughly, Rosie was guessing he hadn't slept in days.

"What about him?" she asked coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was still annoyed about him blaming her for Natasha leaving among all the other things he said. Even though it was a week later and she hadn't seen him since she was still annoyed. He'd been called away for a mission, probably not the best idea judging by the mental state he was in. Coulson put the file down in front of her and stared at the stropping teenager in front of him. He ran his hands over his face before messing up his hair. He noticed Rosie raise an eyebrow as he messed up his hair.

"He's been captured."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Clint sat in a dark room tied to a chair. His whole body ached. Every hour he got beaten and he'd been in there for at least two days… he thought two days anyway, he'd lost track of time. The constant drip of the burst water pipe was starting to drive him insane. Once again he started to work on the restraints just as a door flew open and two guards stormed in. This time the guards weren't alone them. Behind them they were dragging a blond haired girl. Clint looked up at her as the guards spoke roughly to her in Italian.

"Stai zitto e stare qui come una brava bambina, il boss sta per amarti. Egli ringraziarci grato per il suo piccolo regalo (Shut up and stay here like a good little girl, the boss is going to love you. He will thank us grateful for his little present)" one of the guards laughed.

"Je ne comprends pas! Je ne parle pas italien! S'il vous plaît ne pas me faire de mal! (It understand! I don't speak Italian! Please don't hurt me!)" the girl cried desperately with a French accent, her blue eyes filling with fear. Clint shook his head. The poor girl, getting kidnaped and dragged into somewhere like this. She can't me more than fourteen. The girl shook violently as the other guard moved closer.

"Che ne dici di divertirsi un po ', che ne dite? (How about we have a little fun, shall we?)" he smirked as he went to unbutton her jeans. Clint turned away, he couldn't watch, not that. His blood started to boil as he turned away and he started to work on the restraints again.

"Now where do you think you're going with that hand mister?" the girl spoke, her French accent gone and replaced with one he knew all too well. It was a mostly Scottish with the tiniest hint of American. Clint froze it couldn't be, he looked up just in time to see the blond head-butt the guard. When the guard behind the first one went to speak into a radio she swiftly kicked it out of his hands and smashed it with her foot. The guard who she had head-butted launched at her with a knife, the girl turned round and used the knife to cut her hands free.

"Thanks doll face," she smirked before snapping his neck. The other guard that had tried to unbutton her jeans stumbled back in shock walking straight into the wall. The girl smirked before walking up to him and punching him in the face. His head flew back and slammed into the wall knocking him unconscious. The girl then lifted up her leg and out of her brown knee high boot pulled out a dagger. She knelt down behind Clint and started to saw away on the restraints. Once the restraints broke she got up and walked to the door.

"Get up, I'm busting you out," she growled. Clint narrowed his eyes and followed her out the door. She was half way down the hall when he caught up with her she ducked into another room and came out seconds later with his bow and quiver. She gave them to him before pulling a gun out of her boot.

"Who are you?" Clint asked. The girl didn't say anything she just clicked the safety off her gun and walked down the hall. Clint followed forcing his legs to walk no matter how much it hurt. They were nearly out the base when she stopped and pulled a lighter out of her boot. Clint looked on in shock, how many things did she have in that boot? She lit it before opening the door next to them and chucking it in and closing the door behind them. Just as she did a cry came from behind them.

"Hey! Si ci ferma! Fuggitivi al piano terra. Ho repept abbiamo due evasi al piano terra (Hey! You there stop! Escapees on ground level. I repept we have two escaped prisoners on the ground floor)," someone cried in Italian behind them. They turned round to see three guards with guns trained at their heads.

"Cadere le armi e stare giù! (Drop the weapons and stand down!)" one of the guards cried. the girl went to drop her gun but at the last second lifted up her other arm and shot one of the guards in the chest. Clint took that as his time to get moving. With the familiar feeling of his bow in his hand he took out an arrow and shot at the guard the arrow implanting itself right in his eye socket. As soon as the last guard fell the girl turned on her heals and ran. Clint tried to follow but his legs started to wobble and he collapsed onto the ground with a thud. The girl wiped round at the sound before running back, picking him up, putting his arm around her neck and started to walk with Clint hobbling beside her. with his one free hand he shot at the oncoming guards with her gun. Once Clint had killed the guards at the door leading outside she kicked it open and dragged him out. Clint blinked at the sudden change it light, when his vision came back he realised the girl was heading to the road. They were just about at it when cars came speeding down in. quickly she changed direction only to go into a cliff face. The base Clint had been hidden in was statically placed. It was in the southern most point of Sicily facing out to miles of open sea. On its right was a cliff face with no way to climb up, on its left was a single country road and right in front of it was a cliff with a 110 feet drop into the Mediterranean Sea. The girl swore looking around desperately.

"The cliff, jump off the cliff," Clint said weakly.

"Are you insane!?" she cried. Clint who had now regained some strength walked over to the cliff face. When gun fire started to rain down on them the girl was by his side. She looked down at the water beneath them.

"I'm not jumping. I hate free falling, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" she muttered over and over again.

"It's either this or being shot, your choice," Clint said looking to her. the blond started hoping from foot to foot when she took something out of her pocket and handed it to Clint. In his hand was a com link, he shoved it in his ear and turned it on.

"Barton push her over, she won't jump," someone spoke into his ear, the line was cracking up so he could tell who it was.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Time for this later, just jump and then jump after her," the person instructed.

"Right," Clint nodded before turning to the girl, "Keep your feet together and go in feet first."

"What? AHH!" she cried as Clint pushed her over the ledge before jumping himself. The girl screamed the hole way down only stopping when she disappeared under the water. Clint was the first to come up when he didn't see her he started to panic. She came up seconds later spluttering away.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she cried shoving him.

"What we're both alive!" he cried. The girl rolled her eyes before starting to swim away.

"Where are you going?!" he called after her.

"To get away from the falling debris!" she growled.

"What debris?" he asked. Then he remembered she'd chucked a lighter in a room. Instantly he started swimming to a nearby cave. He'd just got in when a boom shook the island. They watched as flaming pieces of debris fell into the sea in front of them. Once it had finished they swum out dodging pieces of flaming metals and the occasional body part.

"Do you see the cave on your right?" the person asked in both their coms.

"Yep," the girl nodded.

"Theirs two jet skis hidden in there, we put them there last night." The person said.

"Right, over and out." The girl said before swimming into the cave. Clint followed and found her climbing onto a jet ski.

"So who are you?" he asked again as she climbed onto her own.

"You really don't know me?" she asked, Clint shook his head, "I'm the girl you blamed everything on." With that she drove out of the cave. Clint sat on the jet ski and suddenly it clicked.

"ROSIE?!" he cried in shock before driving after her as fast as the jet ski would take him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Basically**** in this chap Clint feels guilty and he tries to make it up to Rosie, in his special way. R&R! **

* * *

Chapter 38

Clint walked out of Coulson's office very ashamed. That had been a simple mission, one to get him back into the swing of things and he blew it. He'd been in medical for a day, he'd made a quick recovery so he got out early. He made his way down to the cafeteria, the food was disgusting it was worse than hospital food and from what he remembers of it his high school cafeteria food. When he walked into the cafeteria his eyes immediately landed on the table in the corner. As usual there was Rosie with her team.

"Nova stop staring!" Rosie cried.

"I can't help it! You're blond!" he cried. Rosie shook her head before pushing her tray away from her.

"Come on it's not that bad! Don't worry I'm getting rid of it, I much prefer ginger," she said, as soon as she pushed her tray away Power Man grabbed it and started eating it, "God how can you eat that?!" Power Man shrugged and carried on eating.

"It's just different," White Tiger answered the question. Rosie shrugged and watched her team mates eat.

"Hey Rosie," Clint came up to the table. Rosie looked up and glared at Clint.

"I will meet you all in the training room in ten minutes," she swung her legs over the bench before storming past Clint making sure her shoulder whacked against his. White Tiger got up and followed her out the cafeteria.

"What's up with you two? You're Avengers you're meant to get along!" Tiger asked her. Rosie dragged her into a cupboard, there wasn't much room but she didn't need everyone one at S.H.I.E.L.D. hearing, Fury may know but only a handful of Agents knew.

"What the hell?" White Tiger raised an eyebrow.

"Black Widow's gone," Rosie whispered.

"What?" Tiger gasped in shock.

"The Winter Soldier broke into the tower and nearly killed Clint, I tried to stop him and he nearly killed me. Widow left saving both our lives, we chased them and long story short Hawkeye blames me."

"Oh well…." Tiger muttered not sure what to say.

"Never mind let's just get to training," Rosie said opening the door.

An hour later they were packing up their equipment after training.

"Good work today guys!" I need to go report to Fury and I'm sure he'll be happy to know how much you've improved!" she smiled. They were walking out of the training room when music started blaring over the tannoys. Everyone froze and looked up to the tannoys.

"What the…" Rosie whispered as she recognised her favourite song blaring out of the tannoy. _Shoot To Thrill _blared on and Rosie couldn't help but smile. Not long after it started Agents cried in protest. Rosie and her team looked at the Agents up ahead jumping out the way unable to see why though. Eventually an Agent running towards them came into view. They all jumped and plastered themselves to the walls. A man sprinted past them being chased by four other Agents. The man smirked at Rosie as they ran past. It took a moment for brain to asses who it was. She seemed to replay the image in her mind.

"Clint?" she knitted her eyebrows together and stared after Clint running down the hall.

Rosie walked into the main floor of the Avengers Tower.

"I'm back!" she sung as she skipped in. They turned round to see Rosie skip out of the lift.

"Do you want me to help you get the blond out of your hair now?" Jane asked looking over Thor. Rosie nodded and smiled at her. Jane stood up and took Rosie hand to lead her out the room. Darcy hopped out of Steve's arms and ran after Jane and Rosie leaving the men alone (Pepper was at work and Mello was practising her magic again). Not long after the girls had left the lift doors pinged open again.

"Hey guys," Clint smiled weakly. They looked over the back of the couch. Tony's face fell and he got up and walked over to him. Clint was about to say something when he punched Clint in the face. His face snapped backwards taken completely surprised.

"You bastard! You let her save your life after what you said to her?! I know you've not even breathed a word of thanks!" Tony shouted. Steve and Thor jumped up and rushed over to the pair. Thor grabbed Tony's arms and pulled him backwards away from Clint who was holding his face. Steve ran over to Clint to check if he was ok.

"How could you blame it all on her?! She's a kid! She's your nice! How could you treat her like that?! It destroyed her!" Tony shouted. At that moment the girls ran in and Mello came out of the lift.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?!" Rosie cried her hair still blond. Rosie rushed forward and put her hands on his arms.

"Tony what are you doing?" she asked. Tony then shook out of Thor's hands and stormed off. Rosie looked wide-eyed from him to Thor and back again before turning to Jane.

"Can you finish my hair? I'll give him time to cool off…." Rosie whispered.

"Yeah sure sweetie come on," Jane nodded and waved her to the lift. Darcy and Mello followed them into the lift leaving Thor, Steve and Bruce with Clint with a broken nose.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Rosie lay in bed unable to sleep. Instead of her normal PJ t-shirt she wore one of Tony's Black Sabbath t-shirt. Tony had been ignoring her for the past couple of days and she'd been missing being with him, wearing his top made her feel like she was with him. With a groan she turned on the light and sat up.

"Miss Stark?" J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke. Rosie raised an eyebrow, J.A.R.V.I.S. never asked for her in the middle of the night.

"Yes J.A.R.V.I.S.?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm worried about Mr Stark?" J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"What? Since when did you have emotions?" Rosie laughed, "Where is he I'll check him out? What wrong with him anyway?"

"He's not slept in days Miss I'm afraid he may be slipping into the way he used to be after the battle of New York, he's down in his lab Miss."

"Right I'm on my way," Rosie got up and walked over to her bedroom door. She pushed it open and made her way to the lift. The lift took her down to the labs and once they reached the lab floor she dragged her feet over to Tony's lab. After putting in her code she opened the door only to hear Tony muttering to himself.

"Tony?" she asked weakly. His head snapped up from his desk to look at his still half asleep daughter standing at the lab door. She yawned and scratched her head as she moved in her bare-feet to his desk. Once she reached the desk she stood beside him shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. Tony pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing up? It's one o'clock in the morning," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I couldn't sleep, I should be asking you the same question," she looked up at him, "You've been worrying J.A.R.V.I.S. which is quite something."

"Nothing you don't have to worry about me," he stroked her hair.

"Yes I do, you're my Dad I have a right to worry," she smirked. Tony laughed softly and rested his chin on her head. He still had moments when he couldn't believe she was _his _and Pepper was _his_ wife. How could a girl so sweet, so smart, so beautiful, so kind, so loving be his after how messed up he was? How could a woman like Pepper want to be with him after what she saw of him before the events in the Afghan cave? How could he have two amazing, beautiful girls be in his life?

"Tony?" he heard Rosie ask weakly snapping him out of his current thoughts. With a sigh he kissed her forehead again.

"It's ok I'm still here… The Winter Soldier made me realise how much of a target we really are. I can't sleep knowing that he got in and nearly killed you. I can't lose the two best things in my life."

"You won't lose me, I can take care of myself, Natasha made sure of that and Pepper is safer here than anywhere else, I'm pretty sure the tower is safer than Fort Knox. Don't worry Dad, you won't lose me, I don't want to lose you either," she smiled as she hugged him tighter. Tony smiled and looked down at the girl in his arms before he smirked.

"Is that my Black Sabbath t-shirt?" he smirked.

"Em… yes?" she asked looking up at him wide-eyed.

"Why do you have that?" he laughed. Rosie looked down guiltily.

"Em you've been ignoring me and I missed you…" she whispered. His smile faded.

"I haven't intentionally been ignoring you it's just…" he trailed off.

"It's fine…" she whispered as she slowly stared to fall asleep.

"Right come on you go to bed," Tony lifted her up and walked towards the lab door.

"Only if you promise to sleep as well…" she yawned.

"All right I promise," Tony laughed. By the time he reached their floor Rosie was out cold in this arms. He placed her back down in her bed before walking back to his and Pepper's bedroom and as promised he climbed into bed trying not to wake Pepper. He'd just lain down when Pepper stirred beside him.

"Hey… where you going?" she asked groggily.

"Nowhere, just came back from the lab, Rosie convinced me," he whispered.

"She's a miracle worker that kid," Pepper whispered before hugging Tony and falling back asleep.

The next day Rosie and her team were patrolling the streets of New York. The Wrecking Crew was still on the loose and it was there job to try and catch them but Rosie's mind was only half in the game. One half was focusing trying to catch Wrecking Crew and the other half was wondering where Natasha was. She'd left the tower at half ten that morning and it was already quarter to four. They were just flying over Time Square when something caught her eye.

"Banner?" she asked.

"You say something Lill' Red?" Spider-Man asked turning round on his Spider Bike.

"Yeah, drop me down and stay close but stay hidden!" she ordered the team. That was extremely odd, it was defiantly Bruce but he hardly ever left the tower and when he does he'd tell everyone when he was leaving and where. She knew for a fact he hadn't said anything to anyone. Rosie jumped off the Spider Bike and blended into the crowed (as much as anyone could with a S.H.I.E.L.D. cat suit on). Slyly she followed Bruce through the crowds. He kept glancing around the place and jumped every time someone accidentally bumped into him. He was even more on age than normal and that was something. He was slap bang in the middle of Times Square when someone approached him. Rosie watched the pair carefully, she didn't recognise the man but there was something about him that made her skin crawl. Rosie studied the pair carefully unfortunately she couldn't lip read but she could pick out the occasional word; _Widow. Avengers. Hulk. Death. Poison. Banner._ Rosie didn't see the jag until it was already in Bruce's neck and was being injected in. Bruce went limp and dropped to the ground the man smirked before sulking away. Some passer-by's screamed as Bruce collapsed to the ground.

"Bruce!" Rosie screamed before bolting towards him. She knelt down beside him before waving for her team to come down. Seconds later they were by her side.

"Clear them out. Get the civilians out of here! I don't know what was in the jag!" she cried.

"Right. Let's move guys!" Spider-Man shouted moving the crowed away. Rosie put her hands on Bruce's shoulder and started to shake him gently.

"Bruce? Bruce? Bruce can you hear me? Bruce!" she cried. Suddenly his body started to shake and the faintest hit of green started to show on his skin.

"Oh shit…" she fell backwards and shuffled away from him. She turned to her team who were trying to keep the civilians away from them.

"FURTHER GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM HERE! IT'S GOING CRITICAL!" she screamed panic showing in her voice. Her team immediately went into action pushing the confused civilians away. Rosie only watched in horror as Bruce started to change involuntarily. There was only one option left. Rosie slapped the communicator on her wrist on before screaming.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

**Uh-oh what's happened to Bruce? R&R!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A cheer went up from the crowd as she shouted the two words. They'd be two members down but with Bruce changing into the Hulk involuntarily she'd need all the help she could get. Suddenly the transformation was complete and the Hulk was very much awake. He stood up and let out a defining roar that sent the civilians running in the other direction.

"Bruce?" Rosie whispered from the ground. The Hulk stood there panting away. With one hopeful look up at the sky to see if the Avengers were coming she stood up and walked slowly over to the Hulk. His head snapped over to Rosie as he heard her standing up. There was no colour in his eye just the black of his pupils. Rosie started to shake as she slowly walked towards the Hulk. The whole of Time Square fell silent as they watched her walk up to the Hulk.

"Bruce? Bruce I know you're in there…" she told the Hulk her voice shaking. The Hulk glared at her and clenched his fists. Rosie stared up at him her whole body visibly shaking.

"Please, Hulk, it's me… It's Rosie, your friend, your team mate - Iron Woman… please whatever that man injected you with you have to fight it," she whispered. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes and plastered on her face. The Hulk lifted his hand and went to slap her. Rosie froze and closed her eyes waiting for his hand to hit her.

"ROSIE!" she heard her team cry as her eyes slammed closed. Seconds later the hand never hit her. Confused she forced herself to open her eyes only to see his hand inches away from her face.

"Rosie?" the Hulk growled the green slowly returning to his eyes. Rosie smiled in relief.

"Yes its me." she breathed. The Hulk lowered his hand when numerous tanks and soldiers came into the square. They both turned to look at them and Rosie noticed them immediately. It was a set up. The man had planned this, he wanted the Hulk out the way, he wanted the Hulk dead.

"FIRE!" someone screamed and she had the sinking feeling she knew who.

"NO! DON'T FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE! NOO!" Rosie went to run forward just a missile was fired. Her arms flew above her head when the Hulk jumped in front of her and protected her from the oncoming missile. With a roar the Hulk picked up a lamp post and threw it at the tanks. Just as one of the other tanks was about to fireMjolnir came flying into view and smashing the cannon. Rosie spun round to see the rest of the Avengers running toward them.

"You took your god dam time!" she shouted at them. Iron Man chucked a metal light blue and purple brief case at Rosie before flying off. Rosie put it on the ground and opened it up reviling two silver handles. She twisted them and immediately her suit started to form around her.

"Sorry about that. What's the situation?" Captain America asked as soon as her suit was on properly.

"A man injected Banner with some sort of serum forcing him to turn into the Hulk and he was gone before I could chase him. Banner turned into the Hulk and well he wasn't his usual Hulk self, he didn't recognize me until he nearly sent me flying into one the surrounding buildings. Minutes later the Hulk Buster Unit showed up and Hulk took a missile protecting me. I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen, then you guys showed up. Oh and my teams on crowed control," she added in. The Captain nodded and looked over to Iron Man who was trying to get General Ross to stop firing and Thor, Hawkeye and Mello who were trying to calm the Hulk, again and trying to protect the Hulk and the surroundings from the Hulk Buster Unit attack.

"Let's get moving, I'll go help Iron Man, you help the rest," the Captain ordered.

"Aye aye Captain!" Rosie smirked before flying of making sure to cover him until he was behind the line of fire.

"Hulk you have to calm down, we're not going to hurt you!" Mello screamed as she used her magic to stop an oncoming missile and send it flying upwards. Rosie flew over to her best friend and landed beside her.

"Well this is just brilliant! Hulk Buster Units in the middle of New York!" Rosie shouted as she blasted a grenade that was being hurled at them.

"We've had worse in New York!" Mello retorted.

"BETTY NO!" they heard General Ross cry as a woman ran past the tanks. Mello and Rosie turned to stare at her before Rosie realised Mello had no idea who she was.

"That's Betty Ross, General Ross's daughter. Betty and Bruce are kinda a thing but being the Hulk is messing it all up a bit," Rosie whispered. Betty ran over to the Hulk and put herself between him and the line of fire.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" General Ross screamed. The firing stopped but Betty didn't move. As soon as the firing stopped the Hulk seemed to calm down and just started at the woman in front of him.

"Betty…" he growled. Betty smiled soothingly up at him before turning to the Hulk Buster Unit.

"He's not a monster! He's not something to be killed! He's a hero, an Avenger! Just leave him be!" she screamed.

"He's a monster that needs to be put down or he'll kill us all!" General Ross shouted back.

"Well if you want to kill him you'll have to kill me as well. Retreat and don't come back," she growled. After a tense couple of minutes the Hulk Buster Units turned around and drove out of the city. Rosie took of her helmet and walked over to Betty.

"We've not formally met, I'm Rosie Stark," she offered her hand.

"Betty Ross," Betty smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry, this is not how I wanted you to come back into Bruce's life," Rosie said sheepishly.

"It's fine, what's going on anyway? He wouldn't lose control like that not now anyway," she asked looking up and Hulk who was standing protectively behind her.

"That's the thing, I don't know," Rosie looked round at he team mates and her team.

"So what happened again?" Darcy asked. They all sat in the living room of Avengers Tower still in their costumes and suits with the Hulk rummaging through the fridge.

"My team and I were patrolling the streets when I noticed Bruce in Times Square. I followed him for a bit when I saw him meeting with a man I didn't recognise but there was just something about him… I managed to pick up some of the conversation and then he injected Bruce in the neck with something. He collapsed to the floor; I ran over to him and told my team to get the civilians out of Times Square. When he transformed into the Hulk he wasn't the usual Hulk. He nearly attacked me but stopped at the last second. Then the Hulk Busters showed up and well you know the rest," Rosie sighed. There was a crash and they all looked round to see the Hulk ripping the fridge door off. Betty jumped up and rushed over to him. She put her delicate hands on his arms and told him to put the door down. The Hulk did as he was told and growled at Tony almost saying he was sorry. Tony groaned and rubbed his forehead, having the Hulk living with them instead of Bruce was going to cost him a fortune.

"The change, do you think it's permanent?" Steve tore his eyes away from the Hulk who was now eating everything in the fridge. Rosie, Jane and Tony looked at each other they were the scientists they were meant to know. Honestly they had no idea, Bruce was the expert on gamma radiation and they've lost him but they'd gained another scientist in the progress, Betty.

"Honestly I don't know…" Tony rubbed his forehead.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

They all sat in the living room of Avengers tower apart from Clint. It had been four days since the Hulk incident and Betty had moved into the tower. The Hulk hadn't changed back into Bruce and they were no closer to finding out how to get him back. Once again their problems were starting to pile up. Somehow they had managed to get a sample of his blood but they couldn't find any difference in his blood. Rosie had watched the Hulk closely over the few days and there was one thing she did notice. Unbelievably he seemed to be getting more civilised. He wasn't breaking as many things and he was even managing to form proper sentences (to some extent). Rosie grabbed the remote off of Steve and changed the channel to a history documentary for him. He looked up at her surprised she just smiled in reply and walked over to the kitchen. The lift doors slid open revelling Clint. Rosie looked him up and down before walking past him and to the stairs. She walked up to the penthouse and changed into her gym gear before heading down to the gyms. She hadn't been in for long when the door opened. Clint slipped down and sat on the bench waiting for her to finish her current activity. With a sigh she stopped the treadmill and turned round to face him.

"What'd ya want Barton?" she hissed.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," he looked up at Rosie. Slowly she got off the treadmill and walked over to him before sitting down beside him.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for Tasha leaving, I was upset and I didn't mean what I was saying," he muttered. Rosie smiled at him weakly.

"It's fine, I guess I was partly to balm I should have got help," she muttered.

"Hug it out?" Clint smirked. Rosie glared at him as Clint pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He let her out of the hug before walking out the gym. Rosie sat there for a couple of minutes before she noticed Clint's phone lying on the bench beside her. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed it and headed to Clint's floor. Instead of taking the lift she decided to take the stairs, if she was going to miss part of her gym time she may as well run up the stairs. By the time she reached his floor she was slightly out of breath.

"Clint?!" she called as she knocked on the bedroom door before opening it, "Clint you forgot your phone-" Rosie's eyes landed on the blond lying in his bed. Her eyebrows shot up before letting out a squeak. The girl's eyes widened as she saw Rosie and she pulled the covers further up around her.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosie squeaked hunched over slightly, mouth hanging and pointing at the girl.

"I am Odetta Clint's girlfriend," the girl spoke with a French accent. Rosie froze.

"Ha ha… ha… ha…" she laughed backing out the room still holding Clint's phone. As soon as she was at the door she dumped the phone and sprinted out the door.

"MELLO!" she screamed as she bolted down the stairs.

"What the hell Rosie?" Mello looked over to Rosie as she burst through the door.

"Clint… phone… French girl…" she panted.

"What?" Mello knitted her eyebrows together.

"Clint has a girlfriend and she's French!" she squealed. They all looked at her wide-eyed before there was a chorus of.

"WHAT?!"

Monday 10th June 2013 - East Hill Privet High School

Rosie sat at the school desk listening to the teacher drag on and on about… well she didn't know she wasn't listening. Her mind once again was occupied with Natasha leaving.

_I thought you were meant to listen to your teachers. _Loki's voice came into her head.

_Shut up. Have you found out anything about Widow? _She had asked him to look for Widow a couple of days ago. An extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt. Rosie looked over to the window only to see Avengers Tower in the distance.

_No, but there is something big happing that will need the Avengers assistance, good luck child. _Rosie knew the conversation was over; their conversations were all ways deciding to pay attention to the lesson there was a smash. Rosie looked to the widow she had been looking at second before to see a metal sphere fly through the now broken window. It flew right in front of her and a hologram of Tony appeared in front of her.

"Tony what the fuck!?" she growled.

"We're needed, immediately." He told her.

"And what happened to the cards or my watch?! Instead you decided to send this?" she motioned to the robot.

"Time for arguing later. Anyway they were compromised, we need to go, we'll be outside in ten. Oh and this is going to self-district so I'd get it out," and with that the hologram disappeared.

"Shit. GET DOWN!" she cried as she grabbed the robot. Her hole class dropped to the floor and she chucked it out the window just in time. A boom shook the classroom breaking the other windows. Her teacher glared at her and Rosie shrugged in reply.

"You're gonna need to clean that up," she motioned to the flaming wreckage outside the window, "Sorry, gotta go. Yuki take my bag!" she chucked her school bag at the mutant.

"Yes Little Coy Fish! Go kick some ass!" she cried as Rosie raced out the classroom. As Tony said the jet landed outside the school ten minutes later. As soon as the cargo door was open she ran inside. Quickly she changed into her S.H.I.E.L.D. cat suit, attached her Katanas on her back and got into her suit.

"So what we dealing with Cap?" Rosie asked.

"A.I.M and Hydra have launched an attack on Wakanda, despite all their defences they sent out a distress call twenty minutes ago," the Captain explained.

"Right. Wait a minute, what the hell are they doing here?!" Rosie cried she had only just noticed the five masked teenager in the jet, her masked teenagers, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Get off the jet; they are not coming with us!"

"Fury wanted them to and besides we're already over the Atlantic," Captain America smiled. Rosie glared at him before admitting defeat.

"Fine but if they die it's on you," she growled grabbing her helmet.


	42. Chapter 42

**Over 6,000 views wow thanks! Thanks for sticking with LoRS so far :)**

* * *

Chapter 42

No one spoke in the jet. They were nearly in Wakanda around five minutes out. Rosie stood in front of her team glancing at Hawkeye who was piloting the jet. Wakanda would probably be the biggest thing for the Avengers since New York, another full scale invasion.

"Get ready guys landing in five," Hawkeye told them before he swore and turned the jet sharply to the side. Rosie, Tony and Steve who were the only ones standing grabbed onto the handles to stop themselves flying around the jet.

"Man with the eye of Hawks what is going on?" Thor asked.

"Wakanda has opened fire on us!" Clint shouted.

"On it!" Rosie shouted as she managed to get communications with Wakanda.

"Hold your fire! This is an Ally jet! I repeat this is an Avenger jet, we're here to help! Hold your fire!" Rosie cried in her helmet. Seconds later a missile hit the wing. Clint desperately tried to steer the jet to a clear piece of land. They landed on the ground with a thud before walking out the jet.

"Well we're all alive so let's get moving," the Captain told the Avengers and Rosie's team. They ran off towards Wakanda and killed Hydra and A.I.M. Agents the closer the got.

"STORM!" Rosie cried recognising the X-Man and queen of Wakanda instantly. Storm wiped round to face them before flying down to meet them.

"My friends thank goodness you're here, we are hardly coping!" she panted, "The Fantastic Four arrived minutes before you."

"Right, we'll help in whatever way we can, where do you need us?" Captain America asked.

"Anywhere just drive them out of Wakanda please!" Storm begged starting to sound frantic. They nodded before running/flying off to different corners of Wakanda, which wasn't very far. Rosie was nearest the castle blasting away the nearest enemy's. There was no way she would let them into the castle.

"Iron Woman, do you copy?" Captain America's voice came over the coms.

"I copy, what's up Cap?" She asked still blasting her repulsers.

"A group have made it into the castle, you need to go after them," he told her.

"On it!" she cried. How the hell did the sneak past her? There was no time for that just now; she can go over her mistakes later. She reached the entrance to the castle only to see the group running round the corner. There was no doubt in her mind that more were already in there. Going in with her suit on would just give them enough warning to get prepared, she could sneak in and take them down without them knowing. She took off her suit and sent it flying out of the hands of any Hydra and A.I.M. Agents. Carefully she snuck along the corridor silently nocking some Agents unconscious before hiding their bodies. If she was going to sneak into possibly an enemy base she may as well do it properly. Through the com link in her ear she could hear the sounds of the battle outside and she was starting to worry. What if they took over Wakanda? Wakanda was the most armed country in the world; it's even in front of Latveria! Surely if they fell the rest of the world would follow. She shook her head and focused on the task ahead, wait what was the task ahead?! She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid! Going in without a plan! What would Natasha say? When she heard voices from round the corner she jumped into another room and closed the door behind her. She turned around only to see another corridor. Well, she was lost. Before she could even think about what to do the voices came closer on the other side of the door. With only one option left she sprinted down the hall only to run straight into a gang of armed Hydra Agents. She grinded to a halt, shit.

"Freeze!" an Agent cried pointing his gun at her the rest quickly followed, "Hands in the air!" Rosie put her hands up smirking.

"And wave 'em like just don't care!" she sung shaking her arms from side to side. The Hydra Agents looked at her confused.

"I had to do it," she shrugged before sprinting off down the hall. Behind her she heard an Agent shout about closing the doors, they'd got to the control room, not good. That would explain why they wouldn't stop firing on them. In front of her the metal door started to slide down. Rosie ran as fast as she could down the hall, her heart pounding in her ears and adrenaline firing through her veins. The door was just about at the ground when she reached it. With one last leap of faith she slid along the ground and under the door. Rosie faced the door her left leg out to the side. She laughed softly at her achievement before getting up. Slowly she turned around only to see the person she believed gone.

"Natasha?" she stumbled backwards falling against the metal door. Natasha's expression was cold and harsh. She glared at Rosie with pure hatred in her eyes, an expression Rosie had never seen directed at her from any of the Avengers, not even when Clint was pissed with her. Natasha went to punch Rosie who quickly ducked and bolted to the side.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" she screamed over and over again as once again she ran hopelessly down another corridor. That was Natasha but that wasn't properly her. She just knew it. She must have been brainwashed or something along those lines, she wouldn't put it past the Red Room… Wait. The Red Room, they weren't here. Or were they? Natasha was here and if she was here that could only mean. She was snapped out of her current thoughts as she ran straight into the man she had been thinking off.

"Winter." she growled.

"Well, well, well the bitch survived," Winter smirked. Rosie went to back away but bumped into Widow. Widow grabbed Rosie's arms and held her tightly, there was no way Rosie was getting away from a brainwashed Widow.

"Is this the intruder you were talking about?" Widow asked.

"_I'm_ the intruder!" Rosie exclaimed, "You're the ones that are helping an invasion of a bloody country! I think you're the ones that are the intruders!" Winter only laughed as he watched her struggle.

"Let go of me! I'm your team mate Natasha! I'm your student! Your nice!" Rosie cried still struggling, "You have to remember Natasha! You ran away from the Red Room! You must remember what they treated you like! What would Hawkeye think, Clint your partner! Dam it Natasha remember!"

"You have the wrong woman, I'm not Natasha, I'm Natalia Romanova the Black Widow, can I kill her now Winter?" she asked.

"Not yet my darling but you will not be the one to kill her, you must not be seen by her team mates… I have something more public planned for her," Winter smirked. Desperately Rosie struggled as she was taken by some Hydra Agents and dragged down the hall.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD BARNS! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she was dragged down the hall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Widow flinch as Rosie screamed the abuse at Winter then once again as he put his arm around her shoulders. Maybe, just maybe the Natasha she knows is still in there.

Rosie was dragged through the many corridors of the Wakanda castle. Once again she was starting to think her time left on this earth was slipping away. A million plans flew through her head none of which though seemed possible. She was then dragged onto the balcony of the Wakanda castle. In front of her the battle was raging on until the head of Hydra shouted.

"Attention Hydra and A.I.M. Agents, people of Wakanda, Fantastic Four, Avengers I believe you all know this girl," he pushed Rosie forward all the Agents trained their guns at her head, "Well today's the day she dies in front of you all. One wrong move and she goes." He pulled out a gun at trained it at Rosie's head. Rosie acted without even thinking, she whipped out her gun, clicked off the safety and aimed it at his balls.

"Go on then, click the safety off, I dare you," she snarled. Rosie had her usual plan, make it up as she goes along. Fear passed over the Hydra leader eyes as she pointed her gun at his privates, seconds later though it disappeared and was replaced by the stone cold look she had first seen. There was a couple of tense moments (during which Rosie pressed a button on her silver bracelets) before Rosie heard the tell-tail sound of the safety being clicked off. Then three shots echoed through the whole country. Everyone froze, what gun had fired the shots?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Tony looked up to the balcony in shock this only daughter can't have been shot again. Everyone on the balcony stared at the two gunmen/gunwoman (or gungirl if you really wanted). Who had shot who? It had only been a second since the shots had been fired when Rosie smirked and mouthed _goodbye_. The leader collapsed to the ground. It took a minute for the Hydra Agents to react as they stared down at their dead boss in shock. Once again a gun was pointed at Rosie's head. Unbelievably Rosie had a plan and it was hit or miss. She faced the barrel of the gun as she heard the best sound in the world - rockets. The shot was fired at her head just as her Iron Woman helmet clipped onto her head leaving the bullet to bounce off it.

"You missed," she smirked before jumping up and kicking him in the face. Soon she could hear the sound of the other part of her suit. With that sound ringing in her ear and another crazy leap of faith she ran to the edge of the balcony and unwillingly jumped over the edge, free falling once again. Her suit started to clip onto her and as soon as it was on she was seconds away from the ground. Thankfully her flight power immediately came up. She pointed her hands at the ground and flew upwards. She hovered in front of the balcony and fired a missile at the balcony sending the Agents flying backwards before desperately trying to find the rest of the Avengers. Hawkeye and Captain America were fighting back to back in the middle of the crazy attack. She landed beside them and cleared the area a bit before turning to them.

"I've found Widow, she's here in the castle with Winter!" she panted. She hadn't even realised that Thor and Mello appeared behind her.

"Then what are we standing here for?!" Mello cried.

"It's a Hydra and A.I.M. hive in there," she muttered.

"But you were by yourself then, now you have us," Hawkeye readied his bow, "Iron Man get Hulk, we're going in, now."

"Right Legolas keep your feathers on," Iron Man came through the coms. With the assurance that everyone was in they ran towards the castle taking down Agents as they went. They all arrived at the castle at the same time. They gave each other a reassuring nod before running in all guns blazing.

"Iron Woman, where did you see Widow?" Cap asked.

"Honestly I don't have the faintest! I got lost!" she whined.

"Smart Iron Woman, smart," Mello chuckled. Rosie punched her in the arm before carrying on shooting.

"I think I remember the way I went, Hulk you're going to have to break through metal doors though… probably," she muttered.

"Hulk smash!" he cried running ahead.

"Hey Big Green! This way you pin head!" Rosie cried flying down another corridor, she was sure she'd taken that one. She led her team mates through the maze of corridors finally coming across the room she'd met Widow in.

"Here, it was here, defiantly here," she looked around, "They've gone…"

"NO!" Hawkeye punched the wall in frustration, "Dam it, we were so close!"

"If Lady Natasha is not here we must get back to the battle my friends," Thor looked to the hole in the wall were the balcony had been.

"Thor's right, I'm sorry Clint but we need to help Wakanda we answered their distress call, we can't back out now that we're here," Cap told him.

"Yeah let's get-" Hawkeye started.

"HAWKEYE GET DOWN!" Rosie screamed just as a knife came flying at his head. Hawkeye dropped to the ground instantly. Out of the shadows Widow came flying out and started attacking Hawkeye. Thankfully Clint knew Widow's moves all too well, their years of sparing each other really came in handy. He could fight her without severely hurting her.

"Well, well, well the infamous Hawkeye, what a pleasure!" she spat.

"Natasha what the hell are you on about, we're partners!" Clint growled.

"She doesn't remember anyone Clint! She's been brainwashed… I think," Rosie shouted, "Uh-oh heads up guys, Hydra incoming and a lot of them!" They all backed into a semi-circle in front of the fighting Widow and Hawk to protect them from the oncoming attack as Hawkeye tried to regain his partner. Seconds later the Agents burst into the room and shots were fired in every direction. Rosie and Mello stuck with each other watching the others back as they always did in or out of the field. Mello grew out her orange jelly like arms whilst using her magic and put her training from Odin to use. When an arrow went flying past Cap's head and pined and Agent to the wall before exploding, sending a group of Agents flying they all spun round to see Hawkeye standing up. At his feet was the unconscious body of Widow. He smirked at his team mates before loading another arrow. Minutes later all the Agents were either dead or unconscious on the floor.

"So Cap, what's the plan here?" Mello looked up at him trying to ignore the bullet in her arm.

"I'm guessing they've got control of the control room, we need to take it back. That will be there command room and as long as they've got that they've got access to all of Wakanda's weapons. Hulk, Thor I want you to go in first take out as many as you can. Iron Man, Iron Woman I need you two to take care of the technology, shut it down or get it into _our_ hands and out of _theirs _and Hawkeye, Mello you're with me we need to keep them in the room, stop reinforcements getting in and stop them from sending messages to anyone else. Let's move team," Cap instructed.

"Right Spangles, this way my merry men," Iron Man flew off. Hulk picked up Widow before chasing the rest of the Avengers out the room.

They came across the control room seven minutes later. Hulk put Widow in one of the vents wrapped in a piece of metal they had found on the ground. As they were told Hulk and Thor burst in first causing quite a panic amongst the Agents, Iron Man and Iron Woman then went in to take control of the tech, leaving Hawkeye, Cap and Mello to bring up the rear. Both Iron Man and Iron Woman flew around desperately getting the panicked Hydra and A.I.M. Agents away from the tech and taking control of it relying on everyone else to cover them. Mello was taking great delight in smashing the Agents into the wall with either her magic or her jelly arms. Occasionally Mjolnir went flying around the room taking out Agents as it went. Once all the tech was secure a cry came from both of the Starks.

"Oh look who we have here!" Rosie cried as the last Agents were being taken out, "We have Winter on the roof - he's making a run for it! What'd you want to do Cap?" They all looked to their leader for his orders but he stayed silent.

"Cap? What are your orders?" she asked again.

"Leave him… we'll get him later… Starks use the technology to support everyone out there," Cap whispered, "Hawkeye bring Widow in and help keep the room in our hands. Everyone else let's get back out there." He ordered. They ran out the room after Cap apart from Hulk who came back and dumped Widow next to Hawkeye with a grunt before storming out.

"Now let's see what these bad boys have got!" Tony took his helmet off. Rosie took her off and shook out her mass of ginger hair.

"Return of the helmet hair!" she chuckled, "Let load 'em up!"

"You two are like two kids in a candy store!" Clint grumbled.

"No, Tony's in a candy store I'm in a sweet shop," Rosie muttered as she started to work the weaponry.

Around half an hour later the remaining Hydra and A.I.M. Agents surrendered and were being taken into custody on the Helicarrier which conventionally had just arrived. Rosie walked out the castle her helmet off and resting by her side. She took a deep breath, breathing in the smells of smoke. Spotting her team by a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. medics she could fully relax. They were safe, even if they were with the S.H.I.E.L.D. medics which was hardly ever a good thing. By the looks of it White Tiger, Nova and Spider-Man were being rushed onto the Helicarrier on stretchers whilst Power Man and Iron Fist tailed behind. Just as they were about to go onto the Helicarrier Iron Fist stopped and looked back at Wakanda, his eyes landing on her, she guessed he got Power Man's attention as he turned round as well. They smiled at each other before Rosie lifted up her free hand and gave her two fingers salute which they returned before walking onto the Helicarrier. With that she skipped down the steps and over to Mello who was talking to Storm.

"Well then, we managed it. Another invasion stopped," Rosie smiled. Mello laughed and sorted out her mask and trench coat.

"You should get them checked out," Rosie pointed out her wounds.

"I'll be fine," Mello scoffed.

"I will take you to your medics," Storm told her and before Mello could protest spoke again, "I insist child. Thank your team for me if I don't see them again Rosie."

"I will, see you later Storm," Rosie shouted after her. She held her helmet in front of her face and smiled weakly at it.

"Rosie?" she heard Tony behind her.  
"Yeah?" she turned round to face Tony. He was holding his helmet in his hands.

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet," he waved her over. Rosie stared walking towards him before following him through the wrecked Wakanda. Soon four people came into view all wearing blue outfits.

"Is that?" Rosie started a smile creeping onto her face. Tony laughed at the hit of excitement in his daughter's voice.

"Yep," he laughed walking over to them with his daughter smiling widely beside him.

"Stark! Good to see you!" Reed Richards aka Mr Fantastic walked over to the pair and shook his hand.

"Great to see you to stretch, I don't believe you've met my daughter Rosie?" he shook Reed's hand.

"Ah so this is the famous Rosie Stark I've heard so much about you, Reed Richards pleasure to meet you," he shook her hand.

"Pleasures all mine, I've read all your papers- your findings are remarkable," Rosie smiled.

"Thank you, this is my wife Susan aka Invisible Woman, her brother Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch and our friend Ben Grimm aka the Thing," Reed introduced them all. Rosie said hello to them all in turn before Tony started chatting to them all.

"Em guys we need to find another way home, the jet… it's well… let's just say a quarter of it's in one tree, another quarters in another tree and the rest is in pieces on the ground," Hawkeye came through the com link. Rosie sighed and rubbed her temple.

"I know we've just met 'an all but we need a lift home, our jets scattered," Rosie rubbed her neck looking at the Fantastic Four.

"Just our bloody luck. The Helicarrier's out by the way, Nick said there staying for clean-up and we need to get back to New York now just in case something happens," Mello's voice came through the com.

"Sure thing sweetie, it'll be a squeeze but if you, your Dad, Thor and Johnny fly I'm sure we'll get everyone in," Susan smiled. Rosie smiled back before telling the rest of the team the news. The Fantastic Four lead them to their jet and with a quick goodbye to Storm and the Black Panther they headed for New York.

* * *

**So Natasha's back (kind of), the survived Wakanda all seems great right? For now...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Yay week off school! I will try and update again this week**

* * *

Chapter 44

"I've already said Coulson you don't have to be here!" Rosie laughed as Coulson, Mello and Rosie walked back into the tower. It was three days later and Rosie and Mello had been chucked off the Helicarrier. Apparently with Widow in the state she's in it's not a suitable environment for teenage girls. Rosie laughed at the idea, suitable environment her ass, none of her life was a suitable environment for her but she didn't care. They were the only ones in the tower as Jane, Darcy and Betty had all gone to the Helicarrier to help out and Pepper was in Washington.

"Well I thought it would be best that an adult was with you two after what's been happening," Coulson explained.

"Pepper forced you into it did she?" Rosie sighed.

"Yeah…" he nodded. Even though Pepper was in Washington she was still very protective of Rosie and Mello.

"Don't you have something else to do? I mean you must have something better to do than to look after us," Mello looked at him.

"My team can cope without me for a couple of days at a push and besides I haven't spent time with my two favorite girls," Coulson smiled.

"Kiss ass," Rosie rolled her eyes, "But since when do _you_ have _a team_?"

"Since pretty recently," Coulson shrugged, "Who's up for a movie?"

"Sure, I'll meet you both in the screening room in a minute I just have to get something to drink." Rosie muttered.

"Sure thing Ro be quick though!" Mello shouted over her shoulder as she pushed Coulson into the screening room. Rosie walked over to the kitchen and reached up to get a glass from the cupboard. She winced as she stretched her up, with the glass in hand she rolled her shoulder around. She'd been shot in the shoulder by a stray bullet when she jumped off the balcony. She'd been cleared for active duty by S.H.I.E.L.D. but it still hurt. Rosie opened the fridge door and took out the bottle of coke before putting her glace on the island and pouring herself a glass. She'd just closed the fridge door again when she heard something behind her. When no one spoke she froze.

"Mel? What is it?" she asked nervously before slowly turning around, "Ohh shit…" She started at the two men in her living room in shock. She really needed X-Men right now, they had experience with these two super villains her on the other hand had none and metal in her blood. Not something you want when you're standing in front of the one and only Magneto.

"Hello Miss Stark it's a pleasure, how's your little bullet problem?" Magneto smirked.

"Oh shit, oh holy mother of god," she muttered stumbling backwards. Her heart started pounding and instinctively her hand flew in front of her chest piece. Not that it could do much; Magneto could still pull out her chest piece if he really wanted.

"I'm taking that as; I still have metal in my blood, good. Just what I wanted to hear," he smirked before pointing at her. Instantly Rosie lost control of her body as she was lifted up into the air. Her breathing became heavier and heavier as she was lifted higher.

"I believe you're starting to wonder why we're here. Well I'll put you out of your misery," Magneto sat down on the couch his hand still pointed at Rosie.

"Get out of my tower," she hissed.

"Now, now, I'm sure you were taught manors at the orphanage and this is no way to treat your guests. Isn't it the Avengers tower? So really it isn't really your tower."

"It may say Avengers on the side but it says Stark on the lease. CO-" she started to scream but a piece of metal wrapped itself around her mouth muffling her desperate screams.

"That's not very nice." Magneto pouted, "As I was saying, you know my visions, no more homosapien just as you call us 'mutants'. It is clear to me now that you and your pathetic team protect the homosapiens so to get rid of them I must get rid of the Avengers along with all your other 'Super Hero' groups. The X-Men would never be able to cope by themselves." At that point he moved his hand to the side sending Rosie flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Her body slid to the ground, her vision now blurry but still clear enough she could see where she landed. Conveniently enough she landed right next to the button that could solve all her problems. Slowly Rosie dragged herself up the wall before slamming her fist against the button. Immediately sirens started blaring and the metal shutters slid over the widows.

"You idiotic girl!" Magneto growled before turning to the boy next to him, "Time to light it up." The boy nodded and started setting fire to the tower. Rosie's eyes widened and forced herself to get up and rush at the boy, already the smoke was creeping into her lungs but she shoved that to the back of her mind and ran forward. Magneto noticed and stuck his hand out to her stopping her in place before putting his other hand to the metal shutters. The metal shutters blew off and the screams of the terrified civilians below could be heard.

"You shouldn't have done that," Magneto growled, "I may have allowed you a place in my new world but now you can die with the rest of your team." Rosie smirked he didn't know that the Avengers weren't in the tower. Still unable to say anything she glared at Magneto before he pushed his hand forward and sent her crashing through the window and once again hopelessly falling to the ground below.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Rosie's life flashed before her eyes for the third time that year. She tried to scream but her mouth was held shut. Rosie closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground, there was no hope of Tony catching her this time. Last time she was thrown from the tower by Loki as Mello wouldn't do it during the Battle of New York Tony caught her when she was about to hit the ground. But it never came; instead there was an unusual heat all over her body. Slowly she opened her eyes and squeaked in surprise because carrying her to the ground was the Human Torch.

"Hey kiddo!" Johnny winked before melting the metal enough to get it off her mouth.

"Johnny?" she choked.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her.

"You're kind of BURNING ME!" she screamed. Johnny laughed in reply making her even angrier. He dumped her on the ground in front of the other Fanatic Four members. Susan ran over to her and started to pat out the burning parts of her clothes.

"Are you ok? We got your distress call, looked like we got here just in time," Susan asked looking Rosie over as she started to cough.

"Yeah… I'm fine… It's Magneto… he's… inside," she said between coughs before her eyebrows shot up, "Oh no… Mello and Coulson are still inside!" She ran to the tower door but Mr Fantastic wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the burning building.

"Johnny go!" he ordered.

On it," Johnny winked, "FLAME ON!" With that he shot up and towards the flaming tower.

"Sue do you think you can control the flames, stop them spreading?" Reed looked over to her.

"I'll do my best sweetie," she smiled.

"Ben help me protect the crowd things are going to start falling," he told the Thing.

"Right, let's move it people," Thing started to move people away before going to stop the falling debris. Rosie stood there shaking like a leaf as she watched the tower burn in front of her. Her home was burning and there's nothing she can do to stop it. To make matters even worse her one of best friends was still in there and her handler, the man she believed to be dead. He can't die again. She'd just got him back. He can't leave them all again, not this soon after he returned. None of them could go through that again Once again his life was falling away in front of her and there was nothing she could do and now Mello was in the equation as well. Her eyes never left the tower's main floor, looking for any sign showing that they were alive but there was nothing. No Johnny, no Mello, no Magneto nothing. Forcing herself not to start crying she stared up at the tower. They can't die, they can't die, they can't-

BOOM!

Rosie froze as she watched the floor explode. Fire shot out the window causing part of the building to fall off. Beside her Invisible Woman struggled to contain the blast.

"NNOO!" she screamed as it suddenly clicked. She rushed forward towards the door.

"SUE STOP HER!" she heard Reed cry from behind her. Suddenly she ran into what felt like a wall but there was nothing there. Sue'd put a force field in front of her. Desperately she started to punch the force field screaming, tears rushing down her face. As another explosion emerged from the tower she collapsed to the floor. That was it. They must be gone. There was no way they could have survive two blasts. Once again her handler has died and there's nothing she could have done. When she started to scream hysterically she felt two hands grab her turning her around. She came face to face with Susan who pulled her into a hug before pulling her away from the flaming building.

"Hey, it's ok, it's all going to be ok," she whispered soothingly trying to keep the worry out of her voice; her brother was in there as well. When it started to rain they both looked up only to see the X-Men's jet - the Blackhawk above them with Storm flying beside it. The jet quickly landed and the X-Men ran out. Cyclopes, Beast, Wolverine and Emma Frost ran over to Mr Fantastic to learn about the situation whilst Hope, Kitty and Rogue ran straight for Rosie. Storm flew into the flaming tower still making it rain.

"Rosie are you ok?" Hope cried.

"Mello and Coulson are in there, there dead I just know it… not again I can't go through that again," Rosie collapsed to the ground and out of Susan's arms. Susan smiled weakly at the three girls before walking over to her team still maintaining the force field around the tower. Hope sat down beside her best friend and put her arms around her.

"Everything'll be all right, they'll be alive," Hope looked up to her other two friends before looking over to the tower. Once again Rosie broke down into a coughing fit that left her struggling to breath. The three mutants felt helpless, their newest friend was trapped in the tower and there was no way in hell Cyclopes would let them go in. Once her coughing fit had finished Rosie stood up with the help of Hope before looking to the main floor of the tower in hope someone may come out.

"Oh sweet mother of God…" Rosie whispered as she saw the Human Torch and Storm flying out of the tower with two limp bodies in their arms. Rosie ran over to where they landed.

"Are they alive?" she coughed again.

"Just I think… Hank! We need your help, you too Dr Richards!" Storm cried as she put Coulson's body on the ground. Johnny put Mello's body on the ground and moved back to make way for the two doctors. Rosie ran a hand through her hair as she watched Coulson be given CPR by Reed.

"They'll be all right Rosie," Emma came up behind her. Rosie coughed dryly again before turning round to face the White Queen.

"Magneto… did he get away?" she asked. Emma slowly nodded.

"I'd been in communication with the Human Torch whilst he was in the tower, they got away not long after he went in," Emma put her hand on Rosie's shoulder. Rosie watched as the fire engines and firemen that had showed up minutes before try to put out the blaze whilst Storms rain carried on. It was soon joined by the familiar clap of thunder. Rosie span round and ran towards Thor as best she could.

"Thor, it's burning, it's all burning," she coughed before throwing her arms around him.

"I know young Rosie, our team sent me to check on you, they have been forced to stay on the Helicarrier," Thor explained, "Where is young Mello?"

"She's over there I- I don't even know if she's alive…" Rosie whispered. Thor lead her over to where Coulson and Mello were laying. It was then Mello shot up coughing like hell. Thor smiled and Rosie breathed a sigh of relief, at least one of them was still alive. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the X-Men apart from Beast pile onto the jet. Thor dropped Mjolnir and ran to Mello's side; she leant against him and cried her face covered in soot.

"Do you want a lift back to the Helicarrier?" Susan came up behind her.

"Yeah, I think Coulson'll need medical attention, Mello's an Asgardian she can cope better with this sort of stuff," Rosie nodded, "Beast can you stay with us until we get back to the Helicarrier?"

"Yes Rosie, I will," Beast nodded.

They arrived on the Helicarrier around ten minutes later. Coulson and Mello were rushed to medical with Beast going with them, the Fantastic Four were called to talk to Fury and Thor led Rosie to the other Avengers. They were outside (apart from Hawkeye who was inside) Natasha's hospital room.

"Rosie are you ok?" Tony pulled Rosie into a hug.

"Yeah I'm ok, just inhaled a bit of smoke," Rosie smiled, "How's Natasha?"

"Spider good." Hulk growled.

"Thanks Jolly Green," Rosie turned round in Tony's arms so her back was against his chest, "How's Clint?"

"He's not left her side since you left," Steve explained. Rosie sighed and looked through the door.

"What about his French bird? He heard from her?" she growled.

"He's talked to her occasionally but said he's caught up with work," Steve smirked. Rosie nodded before the one of the most important things popped into her head.

"The towers burning back there, we can't live in it. Where are we going to go? We can't live on the Helicarrier that'll drive everyone up the wall," Rosie looked from her team mates and then up to Tony. Tony smirked at them all.

"I know where and I think your all going to love it," Tony smirked, "Let's get moving people."

"I think Clint should get out of medical," Rosie sorted out her slightly burned hoody, "Steve you get his arms, I'll get his feet then we'll give him to Hulk to carry since Hulk can't actually fit through the doors…"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

They sat in the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. issued car driven by Tony, Steve was in the passenger seat, Rosie, Clint and Thor were in the back and Hulk was following from outside.

"Tony are we nearly there?" Rosie whined. She'd taken some of Natasha's clothes that she kept in her room on the Helicarrier to wear instead of her burnt ones. They were pretty big but it was still better than her burnt clothes that reeked of smoke.

"Just a bit longer," Tony smirked. Rosie groaned and collapsed back into the seat squashed between Thor and Clint. Clint was on her right stropping about being dragged away from Natasha and Thor was on her left trying to give Rosie as much space as possible. As promised the car stopped not long after. Rosie looked around confused as she got out the car, this was Central Park what were they doing here?

"Tony, this is the park… we're not living the park are we?" Rosie sorted out Natasha's t-shirt.

"No, turn around we own it - the Starks anyway," Tony smirked.

"No way! We own it?! I wanted to buy this when I was older, this is amazing!" Rosie cried. In front of them was the mansion looking over Central Park. Every time she walked past that mansion she always though that she wanted to buy it, to live in it when she was older it was her dream house.

"We're going to need somewhere to live when the towers getting fixed so why not here? It beats the Helicarrier, it's fully equipped I got it set up for if we'd need it not long after the New York disaster," Tony said walking towards the mansion and unlocking the door. Rosie stood there gaping, it was amazing. The floors were marble in the middle of the hall there was the Avengers A in black marble. Straight opposite the door there was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor. On the left was a living room and on the right dining room and attaching kitchen.

"Time for the grand tour," Tony showed them round the mansion. It had all the same equipment as the tower just not as big and without floor. Everyone would have their own room with their own bathroom.

"So everyone up for living here?" Tony looked round his team members (minus Mello and Widow).

"I can't go back to living on the Helicarrier, trust me it's a living hell count me in," Clint smiled.

"Hulk stay," the Hulk growled.

"I think Lady Jane will be most excited," Thor smiled.

"I'm staying where my family is," Rosie shrugged.

"It's settled after we've salvaged what we can from the tower tomorrow we'll move in here," Steve muttered. That was one thing she was not looking forward to. Her home had nearly been burned down to the ground, nearly everything she had had been lost.

They all stood in front of the burnt Avengers tower even Mello who had been realised form S.H.I.E.L.D. medical. Natasha was still unconscious in medical whatever Clint had done to her it had really worked. They'd all gone out the night before to buy new clothes for today, Rosie couldn't wear Natasha's clothes all the time and they couldn't stay in their costumes forever. They'd been standing there for a couple of minutes before a fireman approached them.

"We've checked it over and it will be safe, even for the Hulk over here. There's not much that's not burned, I'm sorry," he told them.

"We can afford to replace everything, you've got nothing to be sorry about," Rosie smiled weakly at the fireman.

"You can go in," the fireman nodded before walking off. Steve handed them each a fold up box for anything they can find that could be saved before walking in. They all walked up to the main floor first. Rosie's hands flew to her mouth as she looked round the charred living room. Mello froze beside her as she looked round the living room, what had happened in there after she'd been chucked out the window?

"Mel, you ok?" Rosie whispered to her. Mello nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mello whispered back, "Right I'm going up to our floor Thor, see what I can salvage."

"I'm going up to the penthouse Tony, I'll see you up there, Mello wait up," she cried carefully walking along the unstable floor to the stairs. When Rosie reached her old floor she was slightly surprised to find it burnt as well but not as much as the lower floors. With the box in hand she walked over to her old room. On her burnt bedside table was her three photo frames. The glass was cracked and the frame slightly burnt but the photos were still intact. The three photos were taken not long ago, one was her, Pepper and Tony, another was her, Hope, Kitty and Rouge on the then Stark Tower (it was taken before the New York disaster) and the last was the Avenger with their full costumes on (except Tony and Rosie's helmets) on the Helicarrier. Rosie lifted them up and put them in the box resting on her hip. She then walked round her room putting only a couple more items in her box. She'd managed to get her laptop of all things, a couple of books (that were only slightly burnt and a bit damp) and her sketch book that was slightly damp.

"Rosie, we need to go!" Tony called on her from outside.

"Coming!" she called back. She walked over to her bedroom door and gave one last look at her burnt room. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked round it one last time before walking out the door leaving nearly all of her belongings behind her.

"You ok?" Tony asked as she walked out her room. She noticed his box was a bit fuller as he had Peppers things to get as well.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rosie whispered as she walked over to where he was holding the stair door open.

"Come on let's go," he put his arm around her shoulder, "We'll buy new things when Pepper gets back."

It was the next day and today was the day the Avengers officially moved into Stark Mansion no Avengers Mansion. Tony, Pepper and Rosie were the last to arrive as they'd picked up Pepper from the airport and then had gone shopping. Rosie groaned as she saw the army of reporters outside the gates. It was like when she'd got out of hospital after she'd been shot. Tony parked the car and got out grabbing boxes out of the boot with Pepper. Rosie grabbed the boxes next to her and kicked the door open. She looked up at Avengers Mansion before flicking her ponytail behind her and going to fight her way past the reporters and after Pepper and Tony.

"Miss Stark! Miss Stark!" reporters cried from every direction.

"Do you have any comment on the-"

"Who bombed the-"

"How are the Avengers-" They were only some of the questions fired at her. She just ignored them and walked towards the gate.

"Miss Stark, do you have any comment on the tower bombing?" a reporter asked again. Rosie froze and slowly turned round causing all the reporters to fall silent.

"The attack on the tower may look bad but all the people in the tower are recovering well. Thankfully there were only three people in the tower including myself but we're all ok. I just have something to say to the attackers, you know who you are. The attack may have destroyed our home and was meant to kill us has failed. We're still alive, you lost. You hoped to destroy us from the inside, kill us off, go after every super hero group but you failed - big time. You've only made us stronger, more determined and for that I thank you. The Avengers are stronger than ever and we're here to stay," Rosie looked straight into the camera very serious before turning and walking into the mansion.

"You handled that well Lil' Red, pass a box," Clint came out of the living room. Rosie handed him two of the four boxes and walked up to her room with Clint beside her.

"I'm surprised you're here and not at Tasha's bedside holding her hand like you always did," Rosie told him as they climbed the stairs.

"I need to unpack at some point and I've got a date with Odetta in a couple of hours," Clint shrugged.

"Oh your French chick, you ever going to formally introduce us it was a bit awkward walking in and seeing her half naked in your bed," Rosie laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that, I might introduce you guys," Clint shrugged, "Which one's your room?"

"This one," Rosie opened one of the doors one the left.

"Oh lucky you right next to mine!" Clint cried walking in after her. Rosie groaned as she put the boxes down. Clint pushed her onto the bed and dumped the boxes.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Rosie laughed.

"There was nothing to groan about!"

"I'll be able to hear you snoring!"

"I don't snore!"

"In Budapest you did."

"Whatever Lil' Red, I'll see you later." And with that Clint walked out the room. Rosie looked round her bedroom, it was the same size as her old bedroom, it had a window looking over Central Park and at the moment the army of reporters, it had a double bed and a bedside table on both sides and a door leading to the bathroom. Rosie went into a box and pulled out a can of purple, then a can of light blue paint and some paintbrushes.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" she asked.

"Yes Miss?" J.A.R.V.I.S. had been set up in the mansion when Tony did the mansion up after the battle for New York.

"Get the radio up," she said opening the can of purple paint.

"You're usual station?"

"Yep."

"Do you want someone to help you paint Miss?"

"Na I'll do it," Rosie said going to paint the wall. She'd painted the wall with the window on it when the door opened again. She turned round to see Clint holding a box.

"Yes Katniss?" she smirked.

"Can you go to the Helicarrier and give these to Tasha?" Clint asked.

"Why can't you do it?" Rosie stopped painting and stared at him eyebrow raised.

"I need to get ready for my date with Odetta," Clint muttered.

"Right, give me the box, J.A.R.V.I.S. get my suit ready."

* * *

**You have no idea how much I've been wanting to write tower instead of mansion for the next couple of chapters! So they've moved into the mansion (everyone one apart from Natasha). Next chapter Natasha is finally (properly) coming back. **


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Natasha's eyes slowly flickered open. The room was blinding white and the smell of chemicals burnt her nose. That could only mean one thing, she was in S.H.I.E.L.D. medical. Great. Wait that is good, for once. That means she's away from the Red Room, away from Winter. The Avengers had got her back. A weak smile crossed her face as her eyes closed again. She couldn't remember what had happened but after she'd left with Winter she remembered them being chased by Rosie and Clint. She remembered being taken back to the Red Room base, something being injected into her and then nothing. Soon the sound of door opening and the sound of humming filled the room. Natasha opened her eyes to see Rosie bouncing into the room wearing a pair of joggers splashed with purple paint and a grey top in the same condition with her hair tied up. She watched her put a box down and place a note on her bedside table. Rosie still had no idea she was awake.

"Hey kiddo," Natasha smiled her voice cracking from lack of use. Rosie jumped in shock before turning round.

"Oh my god, don't try and kill me," Rosie jumped back, pretty much throwing herself across the room. It was then Natasha become aware that they were the only ones in the room. Where's Clint? He's always with her when she's in medical; he never left unless she knew, so then where is he?

"Where's Clint?" she croaked.

"So you're not crazy Natalia Romanova who's going to try and kill me if I come within two feet?" Rosie cowered from the other side of the room.

"No, now get off the wall, I'm Natasha," Natasha laughed. Slowly Rosie got off the wall and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Where's Clint?" she asked again.

"He's em um…" Rosie spluttered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Spit it out Rosie or I swear I'll force it out of you," Natasha narrowed her eyes. Even when she's lying in a hospital bed she's scary as hell.

"Clint's out with Odetta… his girlfriend…." Rosie spluttered.

"Oh, ok. Call a doctor let's see if I can get out," Natasha muttered.

"You'd break out anyway," Rosie looked at her skeptically.

"Of course," Natasha smirked. Rosie called a doctor and surprisingly she was allowed out. After packing a few of Natasha's things (after Rosie explained about the tower) with Natasha's boxes and Rosie's suit with them they headed for a Quinn Jet.

"You can fly this right?" Natasha asked as she wasn't allowed to fly. She'd been allowed out as long as she didn't do anything work related for two weeks.

"Yeah," Rosie nodded flicking the switches.

"Legally?" Natasha asked again.

"Nope," she said popping the p.

"Just the way to do it." Natasha laughed.

Rosie landed on the roof of the mansion, not sure where else to land. Thankfully the swimming pool was covered up. She picked up some of Natasha's boxes and together they walked into the tower. After dumping Natasha's boxes in her assigned room they walked down to the living room where J.A.R.V.I.S. informed them that was where everyone was.

"Hey guys look who's back!" Rosie smiled. Everyone looked up to see Rosie and Natasha walking into the living room.

"Natasha!" Jane and Pepper cried jumping up and going to hug her.

"Hey Spidey, completely sane are we?" Tony joked.

"Do you want to find out?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. Pepper and Jane led Natasha over to the couch where the girls filled in Natasha about everything that had been happening. Rosie walked over to Mello who was leaning against the fireplace talking to the other Avengers minus Rosie, Natasha and Clint. Mello smiled at her and pulled away from the conversation.

"So when'd Tasha wake up?" she asked.

"Like an hour and a half ago, gave me a bloody heart attack she did," Rosie laughed, "Wanna help me finish painting my room?"

"Sure as long as we do mine after," Mello smirked.

"You can just use magic," Rosie looked at her.

"The mortal way is more fun, scared of getting a little paint on you rich kid?" Mello smirked.

"Of course not! I just thought you would have used magic, I mean you have it after all I thought you'd use it all the time," Rosie looked at her shocked.

"Magic's not all you mortals make it out to be," Mello laughed.

"That I highly-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Clint and the blond walked into the room.

"Guys I want you to meet- Natasha," Clint choked his arm slipping from around Odetta's shoulders.

"Hi Clint," Natasha smiled. Only Clint and Rosie knew something wasn't right she didn't know how she knew it but something was defiantly wrong with Natasha as soon as Clint walked in with Odetta in his arms.

"Your awake," Clint spluttered. Mello and Rosie tried not to laugh at how stupid he was acting.

"Good spotting Hawkeye I guess they call you Hawkeye for a reason," Natasha growled. Rosie smirked and pushed Mello towards the door. On the way past Clint she leant over to him and whispered in his ear.

"You are sooo screwed."

Mello and Rosie had finished painting their rooms by half five. Both girls were covered in purple, light blue and orange paint. During painting Mello's room they'd got involved in a paint fight. Unfortunately for them Tony had decided that they should all go out for diner to celebrate moving into the mansion and to celebrate Natasha coming back so both girls were forced into the shower. To make it even better though he had invited Odetta and she had accepted. Rosie had no idea what Tony was playing at but whatever he was it was not good news. Rosie walked down the stairs to join everyone else in the hall.

"Ready?" Pepper asked her.

"Yep, where we going?" she looked up at her.

"The Aquavit," Pepper said walking out the door. Thankfully the reporters had gone and they could get to the cars in peace, even though they'd been moved inside the mansion's garage that still wouldn't stop the reporters.

When they arrived at the restaurant the staff we're in such a shock that the Avengers were in their restaurant they didn't get a table until twenty minutes and that was before the usual ten minute wait. Rosie poked at her food listening to questions being fired at Odetta from every of the mansion's inhabitants. Surprisingly Natasha seemed to be taking the most interest in her. Rosie pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote on the napkin before passing it to Mello with the pen attached.

_Does Natasha seem strange to you? ~ Rosie. _Seconds later the napkin was back on her lap.

_That Natasha's taking an interest in Odetta? Yeah I've noticed and it's scaring the shit out of me! – Mello._

_Good, so I'm not imagining it, something was up with her in the mansion as well… ~ Rosie _

_Is it possible that Natasha likes maybe even loves Clint, even with all her "Love is for children" crap? – Mello _

_Extremely, you up for breaking up the happy couple and then do a bit of match making? ~ Rosie _

_Yes of course! Let the deviousness begin! – Mello _

_I did say I'd help them get together did I not? ~ Rosie _

"Right you two stop passing notes, how oblivious do you think I am?" Natasha whispered stopping the constant hammering of questions. Only for a couple of seconds though. Rosie looked up to Natasha slyly dropping the napkin under the table.

"Passing notes? Of course not that's rude to Odetta over there," Rosie smirked holding her hands up. Natasha smiled back before going back to asking questions making Clint uncomfortable. 

"AAHH! NOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOO!"

Rosie shot up in bed and grabbed the gun from under her pillow. The screams were still going on and coming from the other side of the wall. She jumped out of bed and ran for the door. It was only her, Clint and Natasha that had rooms in this wing and that defiantly wasn't Clint that only left Natasha. She shoved Natasha's bedroom door open to see her tossing and turning in bed still screaming. Rosie started to panic, she'd never seen Natasha so venerable, so- so _scared._

"Natasha calm down!" Rosie cried running over to her but still Natasha didn't stop. Rosie jumped up from the bed, sprinted out the room and over to Clint's room. Without knocking she forced the door open and ran to the bed. Clint wasn't the only one in the bed but she ignored the sleeping figure of Odetta.

"Clint, Clint wake up," Rosie desperately shook his shoulders, "Clint wake up I don't know what to do!"

"Rosie!" Clint looked up shocked, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I don't know what to do, she won't stop screaming, she's scaring me Clint, I don't know what to do you have to help me!" she rambled on as fast as she could.

"Wow, wow, wow slow down, I'm just waking up here."

"It's Natasha." she said slowly. That woke Clint up instantly, he grabbed his gun from under the pillow (they're spies/assassins can you blame them for being cautious?) and they both ran out the door. They burst into Natasha's room; Clint ran for the bed whilst Rosie turned on the lights and stayed back – too scared to go any closer.

"Natasha? Wake up, it's a dream wake up," Clint said softly shaking her shoulders. She still kept screaming so Clint said it again his voice a bit more frantic. Suddenly Natasha shot up with a knife in hand, flipped them over so she was on top and held the knife against his throat.

"Natasha it's me. Put the knife down," he told her softly making no attempt to fight back.

"Clint?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Yes it's me," Clint nodded slowly. Natasha chucked the knife to the side and got off of him before bringing her legs up to her chest, her whole body shaking. Clint slowly got up and cautiously put his arms around her. Both Rosie and Clint knew not to make any sudden moves around Natasha when she was like this, it was just common sense.

"I'm sorry Clint I didn't mean to," Natasha choked.

"It's fine. It was just a dream Tasha, no one will hurt you - not here I promise," Clint whispered soothingly. Rosie nodded the door to say she was going Clint nodded in reply and mouthed, _thanks for coming to me._ Rosie smiled and mouthed back, _no problem. _With that she walked out of Natasha's bedroom slowly closing the door behind her. When she got back to her room she chucked the gun on her bed before collapsing onto it. What she'd seen scared her like hell. Never in the nearly a year that she had known Natasha had she seen her look so scared, so venerable, so normal and it scared her. Rosie stayed awake for the rest of the night and never once did she hear Natasha's door opening or closing. That meant Clint had stayed there the whole night, maybe this matching making was going to be a lot easier with them than Darcy and Steve.


	48. Chapter 48

**Went to see Sunshine on Leith today as it's sent in my home town and lets just say that film was so cheesy you could make a pizza! I've had enough cheese for the week, so thank god this doesn't have much cheese in it. Anyway I'll shut up now, as always R&R! **

* * *

Chapter 48

Agent Phil Coulson usually loves his job. Helping protect the world, helping protect people like Clint, Natasha and Rosie. Knowing that what he did actually made a big difference, but there was some parts of his job he absolutely hates especially now he's… older (that's why he'd taken an office job in the first place). Time's like these. At the moment he was in a car chase, in a foreign country and a devise that could explode or do any kind of crazy shit any minute in the hands of two scientists who had no combat training in another car. If he was in the car, he'd be ok with it and the whole situation wouldn't seem as bad but the fact it was in another car made it a hell of a lot worse. The car he was in came to a grinding halt in front of his team's base known as the bus. His team was already inside the plane and the cargo ramp was being pulled up.

"Camilla, we need to get on the plane now – tell your men!" Coulson ordered.

"Right," Camilla nodded before shouting at her men to get on the plane. They ran through heavy gun fire to get onto the plane but eventually they got onto it. He kept looking to the path they'd just come down.

"Come on, where are you?" he muttered under his breath.

"Sir we need to go, _now,_" one of his team, Agent Ward told him just as someone on a red motorbike came speeding into view. Instinctively Ward took out his gun again and went to fire.

"WAIT! Don't shoot!" Coulson ordered, "Keep the ramp down!"

"But sir-" Ward started.

"No, that's one of ours," Coulson muttered. The bike came closer and closer and the driver jumped it into the bus skidding it to a halt narrowly missing Lola (Coulson's car).

"Close it!" Coulson shouted. Ward ran over to the controls and closed the doors.

"Where'd you pick this up from then? What poor guy is half beaten up in the street missing his bike?" Coulson smirked.

"One time Coulson, one time!" the driver cried.

"It's a nice bike," he looked it over.

"Yeah I'm thinking about keeping it, red just the way I like cars and bikes," the driver laughed getting off the bike. The rest of Coulson's team gathered around staring at the driver suspiciously, unable to tell who it was due to the helmet.

"Em hi?" the driver said.

"Oh this is Agent Ward, Agent Fitz, Agent Simmons, our newest recruit Skye and the last member of my team I was telling you about is on the stick - Agent May," Coulson pointed out each of them in turn.

"Hi," the driver smiled.

"And this is?" Ward raised an eyebrow.

"This is-" Coulson started. The driver took off their helmet and stuck their hand out to Agent Ward.

"Hi, I'm Agent Stark," they smiled. Ward shook Rosie's hand before she chucked the helmet to the side.

"Wait did you say Stark?" Skye jumped into the conversation.

"Em yes I did," Rosie said sorting out her hair.

"Stark, as in Rosie Stark, Avenger?" Skye said getting more excited by the second.

"One and only," Rosie smirked.

"Oh my god!" she cried. Rosie knitted her eyebrows together before turning back to Coulson.

"So why'd you call me on this mission? I could've been annoying Clint, you know he's got a girlfriend she's French me and Mel are trying to break them up."

"No I didn't thanks for that and Fury wanted you to see what a real S.H.I.E.L.D. team is like."

"What that's ridiculous! I know what a- fair point," Rosie stopped herself, her two teams were not real teams, "So what we dealing with here?"

"Fitz?" Coulson asked him for an explanation.

"Right, well we found this (he pulled a grey weapon looking like thing out of a bag) in a temple not far from here. On the way to the bus I managed to figure out more about it. I was right, again, that it's Hydra technology (at this point Rosie groaned and rubbed her temple she'd had enough of Hydra) but not now Hydra, Captain America Hydra. It's admitting an energy signal that's an awful lot like-" Fitz froze.

"Spit it out Fitz," Ward spat.

"The Tesseract." He said slowly. They all looked at for a second before taking a step back. Coulson instructed Fitzsimmons to take it into the lab and Ward to go on watch of the solders that had joined them on the bus.

"Coulson, I can't do this not with something Tesseract related," Rosie pulled him aside after he'd just told her he wanted her in the lab as well, "I want off the mission."

"You'll be fine," he walked into the lab with Rosie trailing after him.

"No of course not!" Simmons cried defensively but then became a little more nervous, "This is our second."

"Great I was your first mission, cute," Skye rolled her eyes.

"What? This is a real team? You've only done one complete mission?!" Rosie cried. Her eyes landed on the Tesseract powered weapon.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she whispered just as her checks puffed out and her hand flew to her mouth. She ran to the lab sink.  
"Not in the lab!" Fitz cried but it was too late she was already throwing up everything she'd had over the past couple of days.

"Aw you poor thing," Simmons cooed, "Coulson she can't be in here she's clearly petrified!" Simmons held back Rosie's hair as she threw up. Once she'd finished Simmons handed her some paper towels to clean her face and turned on the tap.

"I'll stay on the mission as long as I don't have to be around that," Rosie muttered.

"Deal, Simmons take her to my bunk, I'll sleep in my office," Coulson rubbed his temple.

"Yes sir, come on you," Simmons cooed.

"Thanks Coulson, oh I'll try not to throw up on any of your Captain America collectables," Rosie smirked.

"That's not even funny!" Coulson cried after them.

"Captain America collectables?" Skye raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh.

"Get back to work," Coulson grumbled before stalking out.

Rosie lay on Coulson's bed studying his Captain America collectables. Deciding she was thirsty she jumped out of his bed and strutted into the living room. She grabbed a bottle of water and was about to go back when someone spoke.

"Shouldn't you be down in the lab with all the other science folk?" Ward looked up from his book. Rosie walked over to the couch opposite him and sat down.

"Well we just found out I can't be around anything Tesseract related," Rosie shrugged before taking a drink.

"So how'd you know Coulson?" it was a stupid question he already knew the answer, New York disaster but he was trying to be nice.

"He was my handler before New York, he was the only one crazy enough to take on an under aged assassin with Tony Stark as a father, then shit happened he "died", then came "back to life" and became my handler again. You?" Rosie did air quotations.

"I was picked for the team and got moved up to clearance level seven," Ward shrugged.

"Clearance level seven, lucky you, I'm still stuck at six but I get to know all the crazy stuff that level seven's get to… most of the time anyway," she shrugged, "Right I'm gonna hit the hay, I'll see you in the morning." She took her water and jumped over the back of the couch, nodding her hello to Skye as she went past. Not long after she'd gone into Coulson's bunk the door slid open to reveal one of the army men. Rosie looked up confused when a gun was shoved at her head. Immediately she knew what was going on, they wanted the weapon but she couldn't warn everyone at once… or could she? She took a deep breath and screamed as high and as loud as she could. The army man growled before taking the butt of the gun and slamming it against her forehead.

Coulson ran down the stairs from his office not long after Rosie's scream shook the plane. He'd figured it all out after Camilla was too forward and the clever girl Rosie was she'd figured it out too and had warned everybody. But it was too late, Fitz had a knife pressed against his throat in the lab, May was unconscious and Skye and Ward had guns pointed at them after Ward had tried to get to May. He froze half way down the stairs when he saw the guns pointed at their heads. Soon a guard came in carrying Rosie's limp, unconscious body in his arms, her ginger hair falling over his arm and covering part of her face. Coulson looked round the group as his arms were roped together, they were screwed.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Rosie groaned as she finally came back to consciousness. Last thing she remembered was she screaming her head off and then being hit in the head with a gun. Hopefully Ward and Coulson had sorted it all out. She went to rub her head but when her hands only went so far she opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Skye smirked. Rosie sat up and looked along the line everyone else was tied up apart from Coulson at the cargo doors. Agent May was lying unconscious at the end.

"No, no, no, no," Rosie muttered trying to get out of the restraints.

"Stop it you're only going to hurt yourself," Ward muttered.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Simmons looked over to the lab. Rosie ignored her and carried on trying to get out of the restraints.

"What's May's deal anyway?" Skye asked. Rosie could tell she'd missed out on half of the conversation but she didn't care.

"Did you hear of the Cavalry at S.H.I.E.L.D. training?" Ward asked.

"She's the Cavalry?!" Fitzsimmons cried.

"No," Rosie and Skye looked confused. All of them looked at Rosie shocked.

"You're a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and you haven't heard of the Cavalry?" Simmons asked shocked.

"Unlike you three I didn't go to S.H.I.E.L.D. school, I went to the fucking crazy school of Black Widow," Rosie muttered still trying to get out of the restraints.

"I told you not to call me that," May said weakly.

"So how are we getting out of here, anyone have a bright idea?" Fitz asked.

"We don't have to make the whole answer by ourselves just a bit of the answer," Ward looked past Rosie, Fitz and Simmons to Skye.

"Right what the hell did I miss?" Rosie asked. Then a sickening crack came from May.

"Whoa what was that!?" Fitz cried in disgust. Beside Rosie Ward sighed and looked on horrified.

"Her wrist," he grimaced. All of them were disgusted as May got out of the restraints and ran up the stairs.

When an army men came round and saw that one of the restraints were without a person. He looked down at the other prisoners confused who looked back at in horror. He was about to inform everyone else when May jumped down from the roof knocking him unconscious.

"Who's next?" she asked before cracking her wrist back into place.

"The kid!" Skye volunteered Rosie.

"Hey! You know a knife would be very suitable in this situation!" Rosie cried.

"Do you have a knife?" May asked.

"Of course, in my left boot," Rosie said flicking up her left boot. May jumped over the banister and took the knife out of Rosie's boot.

"So Coulson's decided to bring another clueless rookie on board has he?" May asked glaring at Rosie.

"I'm not a clueless rookie and I'm only here for the week, Fury's orders," Rosie glared at May, hands on hips.

"I'll believe it when I see it kid," May said, "What's the plan?"

"The doors are released on air pressure aren't they?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, all the S.H.I.E.L.D. planes are like that," Rosie nodded, "If we can get into the lab we can get into the living room and take control of the plane again."

"We could use the Tesseract weapon to release the air pressure," Simmons piped up.

"We could use the little helpers to set it off," Fitz added.

"We need to break into the lab we could do that by-" Ward started but was cut off by May.

"You guys talk too much," she said hopping into a jeep. Rosie's eyes widened, she's crazy.

"MOVE!" Rosie cried pushing both Fitz and Simmons out the way whilst Ward grabbed Skye and dragged her out the way off the S.H.I.E.L.D. jeep speeding towards the lab windows. The jeep crashed through the lab window and it took a couple of minutes for them all to react. Fitzsimmons rushed in first followed by May and Skye.

"C'mon kid," Ward grabbed Rosie's wrist and dragged her into the lab. Once they were in Skye, Simmons and Rosie chucked things in a bag, Fitz opened the case that had the robots in it and May worked on opening the door to the other floor. They all gathered round the computer screen when the door was opened and watched as Fitz piloted one of them to the weapon which was currently sitting up stairs. Once it was out of the air vent Fitz made it hover over the machine and they all ran up the stairs. They'd just reached the top when there was an explosion on the other side of the door.

"Go!" Ward cried as he opened the door. May fought her way to the cockpit and Ward and Rosie kept the army men busy whilst Skye, Simmons and Fitz worked on getting the weapon back. Fitz stayed against the door keeping balance whilst the girls went out attached by a rope. Rosie dodged a punch thrown at her by one of the men, out of the corner of her eye she saw Coulson hanging by a rope holding onto a woman. Behind her she heard Simmons screaming as they were all being blown around the place. The one she'd been fighting suddenly lost his footing and fell out the plane. In shock she'd let her guard down and let another man pounce on her. Instantly she shook him off and started to fight him.

"Trust me!" she heard Skye cry as she threw a punch at the man knocking him unconscious. Rosie span round to see Simmons back at the door clutching the black duffle bag like her life depended on it. When she looked for Ward she saw him clutching onto a guard who was about to fall out the hole in the plane made by the Tesseract weapon. The man fell out of Wards grip and that's when she noticed Ward's grip was slipping.

"WARD!" she cried as she leapt forward. A yellow life raft shot past her blocking the hole just as Ward reached it. It was like the gravity had been turned back on as they all collapsed to the ground. Rosie was hanging over the back of the couch and let out a sigh of relief. If this was what a real S.H.I.E.L.D. team was like she wasn't sure if she wanted to be on one.

Rosie was cleaning up the living room when Fitzsimmons came running in. Simmons was holding a cool box and had a beer in hand.

"Come on you don't want to miss this," Simmons pushed her forward and down the stairs past some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. work men. They both ran to the cargo door and sat down at the end. Ward joined them and took a beer out the cool box.

"And a coke for the girl," Fitz said poorly chucking her a bottle of coke. Rosie dived to catch it before looking up to Fitz.

"Are you two drunk?" she asked going and sitting beside Ward.

"No…" Simmons scoffed even though they clearly were. Rosie laughed softly and chucked the bottle lid away. Ward put his arm around Rosie shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug.

"You did good kid," he whispered only half listening to Fitzsimmons who were rambling on about the type of rocket the weapon was being sent up to the sun in and the weather in space, "Guys… English…"

"Thanks, you didn't do too badly yourself," Rosie smiled. She looked round to see Skye and Coulson talking.

"Oh here we go!" Fitz cried before holding his nose making his voice chance, "5…4…3…2…" The group laughed and watched the rocket take off.

Rosie lifted up her bottle, "Woo hoo!" she cried in achievement Ward, Simmons and Fitz joining her. They laughed and watched the rocket go up. Rosie turned round to say something but saw Skye backing off slightly and looking at her phone nervously before looking back at her team and then back again.

"Skye, you ok?" Rosie asked. Skye quickly sent what she'd typed.

"Yeah fine," she muttered brushing off her question. Rosie turned back round to see Ward staring at her.

"What was that about?" Ward asked quietly.

"Nothing," she whispered, "Well here's to a successful mission!"

"Here, here!" Fitz cried. Rosie looked back up to the rocket that was just about out of sight. Skye had said nothing was wrong but why didn't she believe her? It wasn't her business she wouldn't be on this team for much longer but maybe she should tell Coulson. No, it was probably nothing.


	50. Chapter 50

**Milestone! 50th chapter of Life of Rosie Stark! Thanks for sticking with it :)**

* * *

Chapter 50

It was the next day and the bus was fully repaired. S.H.I.E.L.D. were quick when it came to repairing, if they weren't numerous things could happen and they wouldn't be able to reach it. At the moment Rosie was hiding in the roof of the control room as Skye had decided she wanted to do her hair and make-up. As soon as Skye had said those words she bolted and hid up in the roof. Coulson had walked into the room and was followed by Agent May.

"Look May I understand you've already seen more action than I said but I'm asking you to just hang in," Coulson begged.

"Don't you think it's ridiculous bringing a thirteen-" May started.

"She's nearly fourteen," Coulson cut in earning a glare from May.

"Does she even have combat training? What I've seen she's another pathetic, weak rich kid you has an unusual talent for science!" May ranted.

"Hey!" Rosie dropped down from the roof, "At least check the room before you bitch about someone! Oh if you see Skye you've not seen me." Rosie walked past the pair who were both shocked that she was in the room and out into the living room. She was walking along the corridor to Coulson's bunk when she saw Skye heading the other way. Thankfully she hadn't noticed her yet and taking her chance she lifted herself up and jumped over the wall of the closet bunk. She dropped onto the bed and waited until Skye had passed.

"Em… hello," Ward looked at her.

"Sorry I'm hiding from Skye, she wanted to do my make-up, that's a big no," Rosie clarified before opening the door and running off in the direction Skye had just came. Somehow (she's not too sure how) she ended up falling into the lab.

"Ah Rosie just the person we wanted to see!" Simmons chirped.

"What?" Rosie asked wearily.

"Can you teach us some defense moves? After the attack I've- we've felt we need to know something's," Fitz looked at her.

"Go change into something suitable and I'll meet you back down here in five," Rosie smirked.

Rosie leant against Lola waiting for Fitzsimmons. She'd dragged a punching bag, two pairs of punching bags and some pads. Already in her S.H.I.E.L.D. cats suit all she had to do was wait on the pair of lab rats. When they came down the stairs chatting away instantly she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She picked up the pads and put them on her hands.

"Right Fitz gloves on," Rosie nodded on the gloves on the floor.

"I'm not going to hit a girl," Fitz cried. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine."

"No I won't hit a girl!"

"Fine, Ward come 'ere," Rosie just noticed Ward coming down the stairs. She dumped the gloves on the ground and picked up a fake gun out of a cupboard. Rosie chucked it to Ward who caught it easily.

"Pretend to attack me," she said. Ward nodded without question and held the gun out to her. She jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hand. Ward went to punch her but Rosie dodged it and used that time to punch him in the stomach. Ward winced slightly before blocking another punch with his arm then grabbing her wrist and throwing her over his back. Rosie landed in a handstand and wrapped her legs around his neck. Using her weight she pushed Ward to the ground and twisted his arm behind his back. In once quick fluid motion she unwrapped herself and dived for the fake gun. Before Ward could even react she had the gun, was on her feet and had the gun pointed at him.

"I think I'll be fine," she took her eyes off of Ward to address the stunned scientists. Ward went to attack her again but Rosie had noticed. She put her foot on his chest, turned the gun and went to slam the butt against his forehead but stopped at the last second.

"Got ya," she smirked.

"I'm impressed kid," Ward smiled as she helped him up.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Rosie put the pads back on, "Now punch me." Fitz was hesitant for a second but he soon started to punch the pads. Ward then dug out the other pair of pads on told Simmons to start punching.

Coulson, May and Skye stood up on the metal walkway watching the whole thing unfold. Coulson smirked as he watched Rosie beat Ward. When they were done and both Rosie and Ward had turned themselves into punching bags Coulson turned to May.

"Just another pathetic, weak rich kid you has an unusual talent for science is she?" Coulson asked using her words against her before walking back to his office. May bit the inside of her mouth in frustration before turning to Skye.

"Why don't you join them, you're going to need some kind of training," May tried to push her to go train with the others.

"Na, maybe another time," Skye pulled out her phone and walked away leaving May alone watching them train.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It was Rosie's last day with Coulson's team. Nothing had really happened until now. They'd been called in to infiltrate and regain control of a highly dangerous weapon. They hadn't been told what it was and Rosie hated it, they were going in blind but what could she do (hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. and find out from there but she wasn't going to)? Currently Rosie and Ward were ransacking some mob bosses office with Fitzsimmons and Skye watching their asses back on the bus and Coulson and May on back up. They'd been told they were looking for a black briefcase and had to let Fitz scan it to confirm it was the right one.

"I've found the briefcase," Ward whispered.

"Scan it!" Fitz cried through the com.

"I'll watch the door," Rosie told Ward. With her gun loaded and safety off she pointed it at the door.

"Heads up you've got four guards heading down the corridor cameras are still covered so I don't think they know you're here," Skye told them.

"Copy that," Rosie whispered. Seconds later Fitz confirmed that it was what they were looking for and as soon as the guards passed they got out the office. With Simmons in their ears telling them what corridors to go down they were out the base before the gang had even realised they were in it. They were half way down the road leading away from the base when May pulled up in front of them. Ward pushed Rosie into the car before hopping in himself.

They arrived back on the bus forty minutes later. Ward handed the briefcase to Simmons who rushed off with Fitz to put it in a secure location.

"Rosie can I talk to you?" Coulson asked. Rosie looked up confused.

"Yeah sure," she spluttered following him into the glass control room. Rosie closed the door after her and leant against the table.

"Don't look so worried you're not getting in trouble. Fury asked me to fill in a couple of forms with you about your time here. As you're under aged he wants to give you as many possibilities as possible and get an evaluation from you after," Coulson explained. Rosie nodded - well that explains why he put her in control of her team other than the fact he wanted to torture her.

"I've filled in most of the questions myself, just the basic things but there's one I need you to answer," Coulson looked up at her after bringing a file up on the tablet/table.

"Fire away," Rosie nodded.

"When you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. just under a year ago you said "I don't want to work in a team, I want to be a solo Agent but I will go on missions with partners/teams occasionally I just don't want to be assigned to one. When I'm seen not active for field duty I don't want to become a handler I'm not sure I want a desk job ether." Has being with the team changed your views in any way?" Coulson asked her. Rosie chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a minute before answering. Being with his team made a hell of a difference but in which way?

"Yeah, being on this team for the week's changed my mind, well kinda. I'd now consider being on a team or god forbid even having a partner only if…" she looked over to the team who were all even including May standing by the bar having a drink and let a smile cross her face, "it had the right people." Coulson typed it down word for word before looking up at her.

"I'm glad you've changed your mind, you'd love being on a team or having a partner. I know it'd be difficult because you're an Avenger but we would work round it," Coulson smiled up at her as he submitted the form.

"Don't get too absorbed with this team because I'd miss having you watching my back," Rosie smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, now go get your things ready we'll be landing in the New York base in an hour," Coulson told her.

"Thanks for dragging me into this," Rosie told him as she walked out the room.

An hour later they landed and headed down to the cargo door to say goodbye to Rosie apart from Coulson who had to sort things out. She'd be seeing him soon anyway; he's still her handler after all. Rosie put her bag over her shoulder as they stood in the cargo hold looking at each other.

"Well, thanks for putting up with me. It's been great," Rosie smiled.

"Aw we've enjoyed it too," Simmons cooed. Rosie smiled. Simmons was properly her favorite she was so happy all the time and that was a good thing to have when they did what they did.

"We'd have you back anytime," Ward smiled.

"All you have to do is ask," Rosie winked, "I hope you join S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye you'd make a great Agent."

"I'm thinking about it," Skye confirmed. May lowered the cargo door and walked back over to them.

"On you go Stark, sorry again I called you a pathetic, weak rich kid," May apologised for probably the fifteenth time this week. Rosie laughed softly.

"Once again it's fine, I tend to get called that a lot," the cargo door hit the floor and she knew it was time to leave, "Well, it's time for me to go. Seriously all you need to do is ask if you ever want any help all you need to do is call." Rosie hugged them all in turn before she turned and walked down the cargo door. She was half way down when she saw Pepper standing by a car. Rosie smiled and ran down the rest of the ramp and towards the car.

"Mum!" she cried running towards her. Pepper smiled as Rosie ran towards her and threw her arms around her.

"Hey Rosie," Pepper smiled, "Ready to go home? We've got the place sorted out and some more furniture in your room."

"Yeah," Rosie smiled Pepper took her bag and chucked it in the bag, "Just one sec." Rosie turned round and waved at Coulson's team who were still in the bus's cargo hold. The group waved back and Rosie let a laugh escape her. She then ran round to the other side of the car and jumped in.

When got they arrived at the mansion Rosie was glad to be back. As soon as Pepper had parked the car she grabbed her bag and ran in. Rosie had hardly made it through the door when Tony came out of the kitchen.

"Hey my little girl's back!" he slurred. He then locked Rosie in a hug and she could smell the alcohol off of him.

"Are you drunk?" she choked.

"It was a hard day at work," Pepper came in. She led Tony away and by the looks of it to their room. Rosie laughed and shook her head.

"Hey Ro!" Mello cried as she came out of the living room.

"Hey Mel," Rosie turned to her, "What's up?"

"Odetta's been staying over for the past couple of days, up for some meddling?" Mello smirked with a familiar glint in her eye. Rosie smirked.

"Defiantly, where is the happy couple?"

"In the living room, I've got a bottle of enchanted neon blue hair dye. If you quickly put it in her shampoo bottle we can hopefully do it without them knowing."

"Why me?"

"You're the spy, don't worry I'll watch your back."

"Yeah, yeah whatever where's the hair dye?"

Rosie and Mello sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast. It was the next morning and Odetta still hadn't found the enchanted neon blue hair dye in her shampoo. Everyone apart from Odetta and Clint were in the kitchen when a scream shook the mansion. Rosie and Mello looked at each other sharing a cheeky smile. Seconds later Odetta stormed into the kitchen a towel wrapped around her and her hair soaking wet and of course neon blue hair. Clint was trailing behind trying not to laugh. Everyone looked up and tried to keep the smiles of their faces at the fuming French girl.

"You!" she cried pointing at Rosie.

"Me?" Rosie acted all innocent.

"You! You did this! As soon as you came back my hair goes BLUE!" Odetta cried.

"Me? Oh no I could never do that!" Rosie cried 'shocked'. Odetta rolled her eyes.

"Fille stupide, c'est tout ce que ta putain de faute, je le jure! La petite merde!" (Stupid girl, it's all your fucking fault, I swear! The little shit!) Odetta muttered. Rosie's mouth dropped along with Natasha's, Clint's, Steve's and Pepper's all of which could speak French.

"Tu petite salope! Tu devriez vérifier qui parle français avant de commencer les agressions verbales à propos de quelqu'un qui est dans la salle sanglante!" (You little bitch! You should check who speaks French before you start mouthing off about someone who's in the bloody room!) Rosie cried taking Odetta by surprise. Odetta stumbled back shocked but quickly regained her composer.

"You little shit!" Odetta cried giving up on trying to be subtle.

"Clint!" Rosie turned to Clint who was standing in the doorway, "Are you going to let her talk to your nice like that?" Rosie smirked; playing the family card was usually a winner.

"Clinty she did it to me," Odetta pouted. Clint looked between the two girls for a minute before speaking. He silently cursed Rosie for bringing him into this, he was quiet happily watching the two argue _not _involved.

"Odetta that was uncalled for, I'm sure Rosie wouldn't do that," Clint said. He knew she was lying and they knew he was lying; they all knew that she would (well apart from Odetta). Odetta grunted in disgust before storming out the kitchen with Clint following her. He was obviously still trying not to laugh.

"Clinty," Rosie and Mello mocked before breaking down laughing. It was safe to say they hadn't expected that reaction. Soon everyone in the kitchen was laying even Pepper who surprised everyone.

"Did you do that?" Natasha asked for conformation once they all calmed down a bit. Rosie and Mello who were still too busy laughing could only nod in reply.

"That's my girls!" Tony cried.

"What do you all hate her or something?" Rosie looked round the group. They'd all stopped laughing and where now wiping away the tears. Rosie had missed a week of being in the mansion with Odetta so she had no idea what they all thought of _Odetta._ God she hated the name.

"Hate her," they all said at the same time.

"Glad we're all in the same boat," Mello smirked.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Rosie had just got changed from being in the shower that same day when someone nocked on the door. Dropping the hairdryer on the bed she skipped over to the door. She opened the door to see Pepper standing there with a suitcase beside her. Pepper pushed past her and put the suitcase on the bed.

"You need to pack, now," Pepper said turning to Rosie who was still standing at the door.

"Why? Why where are we going?" Rosie walked over to her.

"Tony, you and I are taking a trip to Virginia," Pepper said. Rosie looked at her confused. Why are they going to Virginia out of the blue? Wait isn't Pepper's real name Virginia, one of her middle names is she knows that for sure.

"Isn't your real name Virginia?" Rosie said starting to chuck things into the suit case.

"It is," she nodded. At that moment Tony walked in and chucked a purple and light blue metal briefcase at her.

"Heads up!" he shouted. Rosie caught it with ease and put it down next to her suitcase.

"Oh no we are not taking them with us," Pepper looked at the briefcase.

"Well I'm not leaving without it," Rosie stropped. Pepper sighed and went back to helping Rosie pack. Ten minutes later they were done and they all headed down to the garage. Rosie chucked her suitcase in the boot but took her briefcase into the back of the car with her. She sat in the back and watched Tony and Pepper fight about who was driving. Much to Tony's disgust Pepper ended up driving as Tony didn't actually know where they were going.

For miles on end all Rosie saw was trees and road and all she heard was Tony asking Pepper if they were nearly there and she thought she was the kid! They must have been halfway there when Rosie realised she had no idea where they were going (exactly) or why.

"Pepper, where are we going and why we've never taken a trip out of the blue. Well we go to the California house a lot but we own that, we don't own anything up in Virginia I've checked," Rosie leant between the two seats.  
"Yeah where are we going?" Tony looked over to her. Pepper sighed and pulled the car over. She turned round to her family who were staring at her very confused, well that was a first.

"Well we're going to a country club up in Virginia," Pepper started.

"And?" Rosie egged her on. Pepper sighed and looked up at them.

"For a Potts family reunion," she muttered.

"WHAT?!" Tony and Rosie cried.

"Wait, you've never met her parents?!" Rosie cried looking to Tony.

"No you haven't?" Tony wasn't thinking.

"Of course not, do they even know about us?" Rosie turned back to Pepper.

"No," Pepper gulped, "They still think I'm a Potts." Rosie groaned and collapsed back into the seats. This was going to be great!

Pepper parked the car in front of the country house owned by her parents. She jumped out and ran over to who Rosie presumed as her parents - Rosie's only living grandparents. Tony then got out but not before giving Rosie one last look of horror. Rosie shrugged and pushed him out the car. Unwillingly Tony dragged his feet over to Pepper and her parents. Rosie had planned on staying in the car until she was called out but now she _really_ needed to pee, it had been a long drive. She kicked the door open and ran over to them just in time to hear Pepper say.

"We're married," she held up her wedding ring. Her parents looked on in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Pepper where are the bathrooms I really need to pee," Rosie whined.

"Who's that?" Grandma Potts asked Pepper, pointing to Rosie who was hopping from foot to foot.

"Pepper," she whined again. Pepper looked at her softly with a look that said one minute.

"This is Rosie Stark, our daughter she's nearly fourteen," Pepper explained. Their mouths fell.

"Screw it I'll find them myself!" Rosie cried running off.

"You got married and had a kid without telling us?!" Grandpa Potts cried.

"H-how long have you been married for?" Grandma Potts stuttered clearly in shock about what her daughter had done. To them money was wasted on the Starks and the fact that her daughter had married one was unbelievable. Both of them disapproved of her working for him but to marry him, to love him?

"Just under a year," Pepper explained.

"And you had a child before you were married, was he involved in raising her!" her father cried.

"It's complicated, Tony can you explain I need to go show Rosie the bathrooms," Pepper said running after her daughter. For the first time in his life he was actually nervous of being disapproved. If he was disapproved then Rosie would instantly be as well as she was of his blood. Honestly he couldn't care less if they disapproved him but Rosie that was a different story.

"Hey," he smiled sorting out the sun glasses over his eyes. This was going to be a long weekend.

Rosie came out the bathroom and found her way to one of the main rooms where Pepper had told her they'd be. As soon as she walked into the room everyone looked up to her. Nervously she walked over to Tony and sat down trying to make herself as small as possible. Not long after she sat down her phone rang. Everyone turned to look at her as she pulled it out and saw the caller ID.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D. I may be a while," she whispered to Tony.

"Take your time," he whispered back. Rosie smirked and answered the phone.

"Agent Stark?" Coulson's voice come through the phone.

"Coulson!" she cried as soon as she was out the room, "Thank god you called!" She headed to the fresh air of outside.

"What's up?" Rosie asked leaning against the building.

"It's your team," he muttered. Rosie groaned.

"What have they done this time?" she groaned running her hand over her face.

"They've destroyed millions of dollars' worth of equipment, we need you to-" Coulson started. Millions of dollars' worth of equipment she hadn't even done that, yet.

"Look as much as I'd love to deal with my idiots at the moment, trust me it's the better option, but I'm stuck in Virginia at a Potts family reunion! Guess what?! They didn't even know Pepper was married to Tony or that I existed!" Rosie cried throwing her hand in the air.

"Oh sounds harsh, you can sort them out when you get back, good luck Rosie," Coulson laughed.

"Yeah, I'll need it," Rosie groaned. With that Rosie hung up the phone and headed inside. She took her seat beside Tony when Pepper leaned past him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"S.H- work," she changed her word when she realised the room was silent. Pepper bit her bottom lip and turned back to talking to her family. Then Rosie's phone went off again. This time though it was Hope so she could stay in the room.

"Hope hey!" she smiled as she answered the phone.

"I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM! THE FUCKING DICK!" Hope screamed down the phone. Rosie yelped and held the phone away from her ear. She could still hear Hope screaming abuse about who she guessed as Scott down the phone. Eventually she put the phone back to her ear and stood up again.

"Hope you have to stop screaming. I can't help you if you're going to break my ear drum," Rosie laughed.

"Don't laugh Stark," Hope growled.

"I'm not laughing," Rosie tried to stop but failed miserably. She could feel eyes on her back as she walked out the room. Rosie did her best to ignore them but it felt like her back was on fire. Something told her they'd all disapproved her the moment she stepped out the car but she had to try and change their minds. Not for her frankly she couldn't give a shit but for Pepper.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Saturday 1st June 2013 – Potts country club – Virginia, USA

The next morning Rosie walked out in willies to the stables she'd spotted the day before. She could tell she was being frowned upon but who cares? As soon as she'd walked in she went to one of the horses. As a kid her favorite animal was horses along with a lot of the other girls so before the evil hag took over the orphanage they took a trip to a farm to visit the horses. Rosie then picked up a brush and went into the stable and started brushing it down. They'd been taught how to do it properly and she still remembered it even though she'd been around six at the time. She'd been so engrossed in brushing the horse she hadn't noticed a stable hand come in.

"You know it's not your job to do that," he shouted to her. Rosie jumped and span round to see him laughing.

"Oh sorry, it just reminded me one of the very few happy times in my childhood," she muttered, "I'll go."

"Na, stay help out it'd help me, got enough of these to do," he muttered before turning away. Rosie smiled weakly and went back to the horse.

An hour later Rosie walked back to the country club. Pepper was talking with her parents when she saw her - Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Where have you been?" Pepper smiled picking a piece of hay out of her hair.

"I was helpin' out a stable hand with the horses in the stables," Rosie smiled. Pepper laughed as she continued to pick out pieces of hay.

"And what did you do, roll around in a haystack?" Pepper asked.

"…no…" Rosie lied horribly. Pepper laughed softly.

"You really are Tony's daughter, always a child at heart," Pepper smiled, "Now go clean yourself up." Rosie nodded and ran off towards their room. When she came back down she didn't go into the room straight away because of what she heard. Rosie froze and chucked herself against the wall so she could listen into the conversation without being seen.

"Helping out the stable hand who does she think she is?!" Grandpa Potts cried.

"It's not the 18th century Dad you're allowed to help staff! She used to love horses so why do you think she was in there!" Pepper argued.

"How would you know you left her in an orphanage?!"

"Because unlike you two I talk to my child!" With that Pepper stormed out the room and then out the building. So Pepper had parent issues – parents not talking to her and disapproving her and she thought she had it bad. Rosie stayed where she was.

"How can our daughter love a Stark out of all the men a Stark!" Grandma Potts growled.

"That family is made up completely out of drunken wrecks that care about no one but themselves! That girl's not much better!" Grandpa Potts laughed.

"Helping the staff!" she scoffed, "How pathetic do you need to be! She works too, who works when they're child?!" That was enough for Rosie they'd gone after her father's side, her family. She had half a mind to go in and shout at them but instead she just walked away.

Around lunch that same day Tony and Rosie sat in one of the main room's, Rosie was reading and Tony was doing god knows what on his phone. Rosie was half way through the book when her Grandparents burst into the room. She glared at them briefly before going back to her book. Obviously her Grandparents couldn't take a hint as they came closer.

"Right Rosie we're going out hunting," her Grandpa shoved a rifle in her face. Rosie froze as the rifle loamed over her.

"Why?" she asked carefully.

"For fun dear, it's a sport," Grandma Potts explained sweetly although Rosie could catch the hint of disgust in her voice and she was sure it was directed at her. Rosie closed the book and stood up.

"For fun?! You kill for fun?!" she screeched looking at her Grandparents in disgust and horror.

"There only animals," Grandpa Potts scoffed. He held the rifle out to her to take but she put her hands on it and pushed it back into his body.

"For fun!" she spat, "Killing for fun is not a sentence you'll ever catch me using!" Once again her Grandpa pushed the gun forward. Rosie narrowed her eyes and this time shoved it back with more force.

"You people disgust me!" she cried as she shoved it back and storming off. Killing for fun! That's horrible! Yes she kills occasionally but it's to keep people safe from the pathetic scum of the earth. But killing for fun there's no way in hell anyone could ever make her do that. Before she even knew where she was going she slammed the door of the room she shared with Pepper and Tony closed and whipped out her phone. She clicked on shared talk line that she had going between Hope, Kitty, Rogue and Mello. As soon as they all answered she started screaming down the phone about killing for fun.

Much to Rosie and Tony's delight tonight they were being forced to have dinner with the rest of the Potts. After Pepper had forced Rosie to wear a dress they headed down to the overly posh dining room. They had only been down for half an hour and hadn't even got to dinner yet and already Tony was onto his sixth drink. Rosie caught him going to take a sip she grabbed it off at him and scowled at him.

"You told me you were going to cut down, this is not cutting down!" Rosie growled putting it back on the waiter's tray.

"This is torture, I need alcohol," Tony growled.

"No you don't. I'm going to the bathroom and you better not have got or had another drink!" Rosie warned. Tony held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. With his word she walked off to the bathroom. When she came out there was a lot of laughter from her left. She looked round to see her grandparents and a lot of other people she didn't recognise.

"She wouldn't even take the gun! She's defiantly not related to me," her Grandma laughed. Rosie stopped dead in her tracks; they were talking about her yet again.

"What kind of rich child does not like hunting?" her Grandpa added.

"A Stark that's who," one of the people she didn't recognise said.

"That whole family was always backwards, epically that girl and her father. Flying around in that heap of junk pretending to be heroes," her Grandma laughed, "That group the work for are hardly heroes and they have a monster of all things!" That was enough for Rosie, her blood was boiling. She stormed over to Tony and grabbed a drink off of a waiter downing it in one gulp.

"You're not allowed to drink," Tony smirked. Rosie glared at him, the drink was horrible but if she was to get through this dinner she'd need it.

"I don't care. I hate this family, clearly Pepper's the only good one," she hissed just as they were all called for dinner. She sat down at the table on Pepper's left.

"So Rosie, who do you work for," her 'family' tried to make small talk but now she didn't care anymore.

"You know what, don't even bother! At first I tried to get you're approval for Pepper's sake but you clearly hate all Stark's guts. So you know what? Fuck you and your pathetic country club! The Starks are a million times better than your posh asses! I heard you talking about us behind our backs and I've got one thing to say to you," Rosie stood up so quickly her chair went flying across the room, she put up her two middle fingers, "Fuck you _fat_ _fucking_ _sluts_!" She walked backwards and stormed to the door but stopped halfway there, "Sorry Pepper I'm going home to my _real_ family, they may not be of blood but at least they actually care for me, unlike the pathetic shits over here."

"Go ahead, get out of here," Pepper smiled. Strangely Pepper seemed proud of what her daughter had said, to her own family of all things.

"Can I go too?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No." Pepper glared at him. Tony's face dropped and he went back to his food.

Rosie stormed to the room and threw all her things in her bag before quickly changing into denim shorts and a t-shirt (using her Iron Woman suit in a dress is not a good idea, trust her). As soon as she was changed as grabbed her briefcase and ran out to the front. She put her briefcase on the ground and opened it up before turning the two metal handles letting her suit form around her. As soon as it was up she attached her suitcase to her back and took off glad to be away from that hell hole.

A couple hours later she landed on the roof of the mansion. Once she'd gone down to the labs to take her suit off she took the stairs back up to the main floor. J.A.R.V.I.S. had told her they were all in the living room so that's where she was heading.

"Hey," she smiled walking into the room. She sat down on the couch next to Jane and Thor. Mello dropped down from the roof to sit beside her. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were in Virginia," Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah they hate me," Rosie shrugged, "but it's ok. I hate them and shouted at them."

"What'd you call them?" Mello asked intrigued.

"Long story short fat fucking sluts," Rosie smiled.

"Nice," Mello smirked high-fiving her. Rosie didn't need a blood family. She had the best family anyone could ever hope for. They were her friends, her team mates and most importantly her family. But more important than that they were Avengers and Avengers stick by each other no matter what.


	54. Chapter 54

**Happy first of the month! Sorry I wont be able to update on Saturday or probably Sunday as I'm going to a guide camp up in Stirling. I'll try and up date again today. I'll shut up now, as always R&R! **

* * *

Chapter 54

Monday 3rd June 2013, 16:30 – Avengers Mansion

Rosie sat on the couch flicking through the TV channels her and Mello had just come back from school and were ready to crash out. Clint, Darcy, Steve and _Odetta_ were all in the living room as well. Odetta (much to everyone's disgust, apart from Clint's obviously) had pretty much moved into the mansion and she was driving them all crazy. Rosie and Mello hadn't stopped going after Odetta and their attempts to make her life miserable were getting even better the more she stayed. This morning they had dug worms out of the back garden (thanks to Mello's magic) and hid them in Odetta's cereal. Odetta had eaten them and then started throwing up much to their delight. Once again Odetta blamed it on Rosie and yet again Rosie denied it and won Clint over by playing the family card, again. When the door slammed closed Rosie looked over the back of the couch to see Jane and Thor walking in, his arm draped over her shoulder. Jane was smiling like there was no tomorrow causing Rosie to raise an eyebrow until something glittering on her hand caught her eye.

"Jane is that-" Rosie started smiling widely, Jane nodded, "OH MY GOD!" Rosie vaulted over the back of the couch nearly kicking Steve in the face and rushed to Jane. Jane lifted up her left hand and let Rosie inspect the glistening engagement ring. Darcy was the next to realise and with a squeal she jumped out of Steve's arms and ran over to her boss and best friend to congratulate her.

"Well done big guy it was about time!" Rosie smiled widely. Mello ran over to Thor and Jane and hugged them, Thor last. Since Mello had no parents (that they knew of) Thor had become her adoptive Father.

"Young Mello now you will once again have a mother," Thor beamed. Mello smiled and looked to Jane.

"I guess I will, you up for the task Jane?" she joked.

"Defiantly," she smiled.

"What's all the screaming about?" Tony asked followed by all the other mansion members who weren't in the living room.

"Thor and I are engaged," Jane smiled showing Pepper and Betty her ring.

"I think this calls for a celebration since Thor's finally had the balls to propose!" Tony cried, "Let's go out for diner my treat." Rosie and Mello had to suppress a groan. Pepper quickly pushed Rosie to her bedroom and chucked a dress and a pair of heals at her. They both knew if she didn't she'd show up in jeans and a t-shirt. When Rosie skipped down the stairs she saw Mello huffing in the corner also wear a dress and high heels. Rosie laughed and ran over to her.

"You get forced into a dress too?" she laughed.

"Yep, at least you can walk in heels. I will not be surprised if I break my ankle by the end of the night," she grumbled. Once everyone had come down they walked to the cars apart from Hulk who stayed at home (Mello had to use Rosie to support herself). Rosie made a silently vow that before they went out next time she'd get Mello walking by herself in heels.

When dinner was over they ended up walking back through Central Park. Mello had now given up on her heels and had resorted to walking in her beer feet. Rosie and Mello trailed behind the group as usual having a conversation of their own. Rosie looked at the family walking towards them and froze, Jayden? She stared at the boy and eventually called after him.

"Jayden?" she called. The boy stopped and turned around, that must be him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Jayden Kulger?"

"No, Jayden Robertson," he said. Rosie furrowed her eyebrows, he was lying. Quickly she whipped out her phone and called Jayden's number. Sure enough his phone started ringing. Rosie smirked and hung up.

"Coincidence?" he shrugged.

"Ha nice try, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he shot back.

"I live here. Answer the question Kulger," she put her hands on her hips. Jayden sighed before answering.

"I got put in for a training program with S.H.I.E.L.D. - they're training me so when I'm legally old enough to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I can," Jayden muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosie pouted. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"So then I could become your partner and surprise you," Jayden smirked. Rosie laughed softly and looked down to the floor.

"Well I'm looking forward to that day… if I live that long," she whispered the last point.

"HEY RO, YOU COMIN'?" she heard Mello shout, Rosie span round to look at her team who were already half way back to the mansion.

"YEAH ONE SEC MEL!" she shouted back before turning back to Jayden.

"Well then, I look forward to being your partner when you're eighteen," she leant forward and kissed his cheek. She smirked as his face went bright red before turning on her heels and running back to her team. When she caught up with them Mello turned and glared at her an eyebrow raised.

"Who's that?" she muttered.

"A friend I met in Budapest," Rosie smirked. Mello stopped walking and throw her hands out to the side.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH BUDAPEST?!" she screamed. Rosie smirked as she walked away. So when they both turned eighteen Jayden would join S.H.I.E.L.D. and they would most likely become partners. Honestly she couldn't wait till that day. They'd become one of the best partnerships S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever seen, of course no one could beat the Black Widow and Hawkeye partnership. Rosie was sure that her and Jayden would fill in when they can't carry on anymore; they'd do their best to fill their shoes even if they are extremely big shoes to fill.

Tuesday 4th June 2013 - East Hill Privet High School

Rosie slammed her locker door closed and chucked her bag over her shoulder. The hallways were empty because it was the middle of fourth period. She shouldn't be out at this time but she was called to the tower by Fury _himself. _There was no one else over the coms it was him that mean it was serious. Her footsteps echoed through the hallways as she sped along them. She rounded the corner into the entrance nearly running into someone.

"Hello Rosie, Avengers duty again?" Mrs Hartley one of the office workers said to her.

"Yep, my suit here yet?" she asked. Mrs Hartley nodded.

"Yes it is dear, do you not think that it's a bit creepy standing there like that?" she asked looking through the door to see it standing there. Rosie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope, see you tomorrow Mrs Hartley, if I show up tomorrow, it sounded serious," Rosie muttered before pushing the door open. She put her backpack on her suit before pushing a button on her bracelet and holding it up for her suit to scan it. Around her a crowed had slowly started to form. As soon as it had read the bracelet it opened she climbed inside and let it close around her. As soon as her suit was ready (which was two seconds later) she took off. She landed on the roof once again (Tony had told them if they went into the river then they'd come in at the hanger but she was not going to get her school stuff soaked) and walked into the lift. Rosie obviously was the last one to arrive in the meeting room before she went in she took off her school bag and chucked it somewhere along the corridor. All the Avengers were in their suits siting round the circular table. Rosie walked over to the table and sat down still in her suit before laying her helmet down on the table.

"Right since your all here," Fury started before glaring at Rosie.

"You try getting out of English with my teacher, the bitch," she growled. They all raised an eyebrow at her but Rosie just shrugged in reply. Fury rolled his eye and turned back to the rest of the Avengers.

"I know this is a risky mission but you won't be going in alone the X-Men will be going with you to get the children out, as we believe they've been experimented on. Once you've got the children out they will go to Utopia to be taken care of until we can get the situation sorted out. As I was saying once everyone on our side is out I want you to blow the place sky high," Fury explained.

"Whoa back up! Experimented on? Where the fuck are you sending us?!" Rosie cried. That sound an awful lot like-

"I'm only sending you as I believe they are weak enough now. I'm sending you to take down the Red Room."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

They all froze. Did he just say the Red Room? The people that ruined Natasha's life? Slowly they looked at Natasha who looked terrified. Clint put his hand on her back and whispered something in her ear. Natasha nodded slowly in reply. He went to move away but Natasha spoke quietly to him in Irish. He nodded and kept his hand on her back.

"Agent Romanoff if you don't want to be a part of this mission I understand," Fury looked at her. Natasha shook her head taking everyone by surprise. They all expected her to back out.

"No I want on it," Natasha muttered.

"S-so when do we leave?" Rosie spluttered.

"Now," he told them, "The X-Men will meet you in the sky." They nodded and stood up before headed to the main floor to say goodbye but for how long? For all they know they may never be coming back, it's the Red Room after all. They walked into the living room and the girls looked up at them.

"So what did he want?" Darcy looked to Steve.

"We're going to take down the Red Room…" Rosie muttered her breath catching in her throat. This was a death wish.

"Oh my god…" Pepper whispered, "My poor baby!" Pepper ran over to Rosie and hugged her as they both started to cry. Rosie quickly stopped she had to be strong for Pepper. Darcy then jumped up and ran to Steve and kissed him tears streaming down her cheeks. Jane got up tears streaming down her face and ran over to Thor.

"Promise me you'll be ok. I love you. Please come back to me, we're getting married you have to come back to me," Jane cried before kissing him. Thor wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise you Jane, I will return to you. I love you, I will return," he whispered wiping away the tears before kissing her again. Odetta then got up and walked over to Clint.

"What's the Red Room?" she asked.

"Very bad people," he muttered not wanting Natasha to hear. Odetta went to kiss him but he turned away. Odetta froze slightly before kissing his check. Betty got up and walked over to Hulk trying not to cry.

"Be safe Hulk, come back so I can get my Bruce back, please," she whispered trying not to cry.

"Betty sad?" he muttered. Betty laughed weakly.

"Yes I'm sad but I'm ok Hulk," she smiled.

"Hulk come back so puny Banner come back," he smiled before carefully hugging Betty.

"Thank you Hulk," she whispered into his skin. Pepper had now got off of Rosie and was now kissing Tony. Tony wiped the tears away with his suit glove.

"Everything will be ok Pep," he whispered.

"Take care of our baby for me," she choked.

"You know I will," Tony whispered before kissing her again and pulling Rosie in for a family hug. Soon J.A.R.V.I.S. broke the emotional goodbye (apart for Clint who seemed _happy_ to be getting away from Odetta – praise the lord! Was their break up finally on the way?) telling them Fury needed them to get going. With one last kiss goodbye (or hug) the Avengers headed to the Quinn Jets. Tony noticing how nervous Rosie was put his arm around her.

"Everything will be ok," he whispered before kissing her forehead. Rosie nodded before walking into the lift. They stepped into the jet and Natasha and Clint took to the controls. Rosie took off her suit and grabbed her S.H.I.E.L.D. cat suit and went to change in the bathroom. When she came out Mello handed Rosie her Katanas and her guns. Rosie put them in their holsters and onto her back before getting back into her suit. By the time she was done they were in the air and Cap was going over strategies with Cyclopes. Rosie wasn't listing but next thing she knew Mello shouting out.

"Rosie, Hope, Kitty, Rogue and I will do it!" she cried.

"Are you sure?" Cap asked.

"Yeah!" Mello winked. There was a cry from the Blackhawk as well obviously from Hope, Kitty and Rogue who agreed.

"Right, ok they'll do that," Steve started again but Rosie blanked him out. Instead of listening she turned to Mello and grabbed her pulling her to the back of the jet.

"What the hell did you volunteer me for?" she hissed. Mello looked from the front of the jet before looking back at Rosie.

"We have to sneak into the main building and place the bomb before getting out alive," Mello smirked. Rosie froze, she was crazy. That was the most dangerous part of the mission and they were volunteered for it? Now it was defiantly a death wish.

"You do realise that's the most dangerous part of the whole thing!" Rosie cried. Mello nodded, clearly not afraid.

"Fine but if we die and go to Valhalla I'm going to make your life hell," she hissed. Mello shrugged and went back to her seat. Rosie had given her numerous death threats before but it honestly didn't affect her anymore. With a sigh Rosie went and sat down still blocking out Cap and Cyclopes.

The flight seemed to go on for days. She was dreading the thing that was waiting for them. Would she ever get to see Pepper again? Get to see New York again? Get to slag off her team of Rookies again? Get to piss off the staff in medical by escaping again? She shook her head and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Rosie looked out the window to see the snow speeding by.

"Guys time to suit up, we'll be landing in ten minutes," Hawkeye told them putting the jet on auto-pilot. Rosie froze, this is it. She stood up and walked over to the cargo door. Tony handed Rosie her helmet as everyone got suited up. She looked up at him fear in her eyes Tony smiled back weakly before putting his arm round her shoulder.

"Everything will be all right Rosie," he whispered before kissing her forehead, "We'll all make it out alive we always do." Rosie nodded before putting on her helmet. Tony put his on too just as everyone else came to stand beside them. Cap went round in front and put his shield on his arm.

"Right, well…" he started not sure what to say.

"Cap you don't have to say anything," Widow whispered. Hawkeye put his hand on her back and whispered something in her ear. She smiled in reply.

"Well I'm just going to say good luck, remember what you're meant to do, we'll have your back always and we'll see you on the other side," he smiled. They nodded and he lowered the cargo jet. The Avengers walked out the jet and watched as the Black Hawk land not far away from them. The X-Men walked out and immediately Hope, Kitty and Rogue ran over to Rosie and Mello.

"You ready to do this?" Kitty asked.

"As I'll ever be," Rosie muttered.

"I've got the bomb as soon as it all starts to go crazy we can go in," Mello muttered. Minutes later the gun fire had started as they burst into the compound. Rosie got out of her suit and once again sent it flying away. Once it was out of reach the five girls ran to the main building which was heavily guarded. Spotting a window on the first floor Mello gave Rosie a boost up for her to break the window in. with the help of Mello's arms they got into the building no problem.

"So where do we go from here?" Hope asked.

"We need to get to the armory located in the building. So from what I remember from the blue prints Stark got it's- never mind just follow me," Mello said taking the lead. Rosie shrugged before pulling her Katanas out of their holders and running down the hall after Mello. The halls were surprisingly empty and their footsteps echoed through the stone corridors. The deeper they went the more worried she got. This was the Red Room they would never leave their main building unguarded. They were half way down a corridor when the walls slide down the whole floor plan changing.

"What's going on!?" Rogue screamed as they all stumbled backwards. Between them five walls slid up separating them all. As soon as the walls hit the roof Rosie ran for the meeting point of the walls and started hitting it.

"Guys can you hear me?!" she screamed.

"Yeah! What's happening?!" Kitty screamed back.

"I don't know!" Mello screamed.

"Kitty can you get through?!" Hope screamed. There was a couple of minute's gap before Kitty answered.

"I don't believe it… I can't get through!" she shouted. Rosie groaned and ran her hand down her face.

"What d'ya mean ya can't get through?!" Rogue cried.

"What the hell do you think I mean?!" Kitty growled.

"Guy's they knew we were coming, all communications have been jammed! I hate to say it but we're going to have to find our own ways out!" Rosie shouted as she gave up on trying to get communications up.

"Right… good luck everybody," Hope said before they all ran off. Rosie ran through the maze of corridors panting adenine firing through her veins. If they got their hands on her, on any of them there's no telling what they'd do. With every corner she ran round her heart seemed to jump out her throat but each time no one was there. Rosie was just about to give up hope when a stifled cry came from behind a door. Rosie froze that must be one of the children that was experiment on she put her Katanas back in their hold and went to the door. Slowly she opened the door with a gun in her hand. The room was empty apart from a small girl badly beaten in a ball in the floor crying away.

"Hello can you hear me?" she whispered before repeating in Russian, "Привет ты меня слышишь?" The wee girl looked up and stared at Rosie through her blond curls that were splashed with blood. As soon as she saw the girls face her blood seemed to run cold. Those fucking bastards. If she got her hands on any of them they will have an extremely slow and painful death. Because sitting in front of her was-

"Wosie?" the wee girl choked.

"Annabeth," she gasped.

* * *

**Ok I think a quick recap may be needed here. Annabeth was the youngest of Rosie's 'family' from the orphanage in Scotland, she was the one that clung to Rosie. I hope you liked it R&R**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Oh my god Annabeth what have they done to you?" she put her gun in her holster and ran over to the broken figure of Annabeth. She collapsed beside her and started working away at the restraints. As soon as her hands were free Annabeth latched onto Rosie.

"Wosie I'm scared, what's happening? I want to go home," Annabeth cried.

"I know sweetie, I know." She whispered holding her close, "I'm gonna get you out ok? But you need to tell me what happened, how are you here?"

"Men bwoke into orphanage and took us a cwuple of dwys agw," Annabeth cried. Rosie felt her blood boil; they went after her family that probably means the rest of them are here. She picked up Annabeth and rested her on her hip.

"Right I'm gonna get you out ok? Let's go," Rosie told her before running down the corridor, "Can you tell me if any bad men come ok? Do you think you can do that?" Annabeth nodded as she griped to her side. Rosie kicked every door open they came to. She would not leave anyone in here. Four doors later she came across another of her old family. Quickly she put Annabeth on the ground and ran over to the boy on the ground. She lifted up his head to see her oldest best friend Michael.

"Michael, Michael wake up!" she growled. When he didn't wake Rosie growled and slapped his face. His eyes snapped open and as soon as he saw her he rolled his eyes.

"Great now I'm seeing things," he moaned.

"You're not seeing things, now get your ass up and go carry Annabeth or I swear to god!" she growled.

"Yeah whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Mikey get your fu-lipping ass off this floor!" she growled taking off his restraints and grabbing his ear pulling him of the floor.

"Ow, ow all right I'm going!" Mikey growled before picking up Annabeth. Rosie rolled her eyes before picking up her gun and telling Mikey to follow her. The next person they came across was Angus who was hanging upside down. As soon as she laid her eyes on him she couldn't help but laugh. Angus growled at her as she started to laugh.

"Shut up Flames and get me down," he growled. Rosie laughed and walked over to him debating on how to get him down without breaking his neck. After a while she got Mikey over and together they got Angus down. As soon as the rope was cut Angus collapsed onto Mikey in a heap, Rosie walked over to the pair and pulled them off each other.

"Right you two - I don't know what the hell is going on here but I do know how to protect myself so you better listen to me. Mikey you carry Annabeth and protect her at all times," she told him before pulling a gun out a holster attached to her leg and handing it to Angus, "Keep this with you, don't lose it and shoot the bad guys in case we get separated." She quickly explained how to use it properly before taking out her other gun and walking out the room with Mikey and Angus following nervously behind her. Rosie forced herself to stay calm but it wasn't easy. Why had the Red Room gone after them? They were no threat, they were untrained - they had no powers. Then it occurred to her. Red Room had wanted to use them against her. They'd probably turn them into some kind of mutated wolf thing but by the looks of it she got to them first. Thank god.

"Are Amy, Lucy and Robbie still in the orphanage?" Rosie asked as she carefully turned the corner.

"No there here too apart from Lucy, she got adopted by a couple that lives down in London about half a year ago. Amy and Robbie are still with us though," Angus told her. Rosie wasn't shocked that Lucy had got adopted.

"She was bound to get adopted first. Lucy was always the happy, girly, pretty one," Rosie muttered.

"You two couldn't be more different. Could they Annabeth?" Mikey looked down at the girl hiding in his side. Annabeth nodded weakly before burring back into his side.

"But she didn't get adopted first did she? C'mon Flames you can't have forgotten!" Angus cried. Rosie froze at the thought.

"How could I forget?" she whispered. Angus and Mikey knew to drop the subject by the tone of her voice. That was an _extremely_ delicate subject. Just then Rosie kicked the next door in causing them to jump.

"Right Amsy let's go!" Rosie ran over to her and broke the restraints off of Amy's wrists. Amy looked up to Rosie and instantly broke into a smile.

"Flames!" she cried weakly.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Now let's go before they come and get us, they'll know by now," Rosie told her franticly.

"Seriously what's goin' on?" Amy spluttered.

"I'll explain later, there's no time now. We need to find Robbie and I need to get you lot out of here before I find my friends," Rosie told them all.

"He's by the door," Amy muttered weakly. Angus quickly handed Mikey the gun before rushing over to the lump they had failed to notice by the door. He untied the ropes around Robbie and handed him to Amy who was now standing up.

"Now," Rosie clicked the safety back off her gun, "Let's get you lot out of here."

Typically enough it was now Red Room guards started to come. Rosie swore quietly (because of Annabeth and Robbie) before pushing them back round the corner. She ran round the corner and shot at the guards taking out six of the twenty.

"YOU RED ROOM BASTARDS!" she screamed putting the gun in its holster and snapping the nearest neck. She then pulled out her Katanas and sliced the remaining guards to pieces. Realising what she'd done she started to panic. The whole hall was covered in blood and body pieces. She held her Katanas by her sides panting heavily as she surveyed the scene. They can't see this, they're too young.

"C-cover their eyes," she stuttered.

"What? Wh-" she heard Mikey start.

"Just do it!" Rosie cried back the fear clearly audible in her voice. Amy and Mikey shrugged before covering Annabeth's and Robbie's eyes. As soon as they came round the corner they understood why. Amy nearly threw up at the sight and Mikey had to turn away. Angus however put on a brave face and walked through the puddle of blood and disembodied body parts. When he reached her he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Flames?" he asked softly.

"Oh god oh god…" she whispered, "What have I become Angus?"

"A good person, a hero and the person we all knew you were from the moment we met you, well remember you," Angus told her, "We need you to help us get out of here."

"Yeah of course… let's go…" she whispered. She put her Katanas back in there covers on her back before kneeling down to dig a set of keys out of a guards belt. Angus nodded to her and they walked past the blood bath. Soon a door came into sight and after choosing the right key Rosie pushed it open and let the cold Russian wind hit them.

"God it's worse than Scotland!" Mikey grumbled.

"Oh grow a pair," Rosie shot back as she made sure they got through the door before her. Once they were all out she went to step out too when the door slammed closed. Rosie went for the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no!" she cried.

"Rosie! Rosie!" Amy ran to the door and started slamming on it after trying to open the door.

"Don't waste time on me it won't budge!" they heard Rosie shout. Amy continued to slam on the door and try to force the door open with Mikey helping her. Angus watched their backs with the gun held tightly in his hand, it looked like it was up to him now.

"Guys you have to listen to me! Go find an Avenger or one of the X-Men whoever as long as they're on my side! Tell them everything and they'll get you to safety just- uh" Rosie shouted through the door. They all froze as she went silent. No.

"ROSIE!" Amy and Mikey tried desperately as they slammed on the door.

"Guys you heard what she said, we need to find someone there's no hope of us getting in. C'mon the sooner we get someone the sooner someone can help her," Angus took control. They nodded and Amy and Mikey picked up Annabeth and Robbie before they ran out into the courtyard dodging bullets and fires. They hadn't gotten far when they saw someone they can trust.

"MR STARK! MR STARK!" Angus cried, "IRON MAN!" That got Iron Man's attention and he snapped round to see the bunch of terrified children. Immediately he flew over to them.

"What? What is it?" he asked still shooting at the endless Red Room guards.

"You're Rosie's Dad ain't ya?" Mikey asked. Iron Man nodded confused.

"We're her friends from the orphanage. We got taken and held hostage," Amy explained, "Flames- I mean Rosie broke us out but something's wrong and-"

"God you're getting nowhere Amsy! She got us out but she got trapped inside and well she was speaking to us and she stopped with a groan. I think she's in trouble!" Mikey cut her off earning a glare from the pissed off Amy. Iron Man listened shocked. He promised Pepper he'd protect her and it looks like he may have already failed.

"NIGHTCRAWLER!" Iron Man shouted. Seconds later he appeared beside them with a puff of purple smoke causing them to gasp and stumble backwards.

"Ya?" he asked.

"Get these kids back to the jets now!" Iron Man instructed.

"Ya of course," he said, "put your hands on me kinder."

"Mwkey who's the funny bwe man?" Annabeth spluttered.

"A good guy Anna, a good guy. What about Rosie?" Mikey turned to Tony.

"She'll be fine, I'll get her. Put your hands on Nightcrawler. Cap you hear me?" Iron Man spoke down the com. Mikey looked at Iron Man one last time before putting his hand on Nightcrawler. Next thing they knew they were standing between two jets. Nightcrawler opened the Avengers jet and put them inside.

"Sit here and don't touch anything," he told them pointing to the seats, "One of you close door behind me. Push this button ya?"

"I'll do it," Amy said getting up after putting the terrified Annabeth in a seat. Nightcrawler nodded and walked out the door as soon as he was out she pushed the button and the cargo door closed closing them in. Amy turned round to see Annabeth crying softly.

"Hey Anna it's ok, we're safe now," Amy ran over to her and hugged her

"Wosie be ok?" she spluttered. Amy looked up at Angus and Mikey not sure what to say.

"She'll be fine Anna, she'll be fine she's tough," Angus answered for her. They doubted it though. Yeah they knew Rosie was tough but the men that kidnapped them were tough and left no trace that they were taken, especially the one with the metal arm… They just prayed that Iron Man got to her and her friends in time.

Iron Man flew through the building. He had to find her, he had to find her, he had to- what's going on? Once again the floor plan was changing and he was boxed in. There was a door in front of him so his only option was to go through. When he was through the door he was shocked by what he found. Not only did he find Rosie but two. _Two. _

"So Mister Stark. You think you know your daughter, let's see how well. Choose the right one you get out, chose the wrong one your real daughter dies and well I'll let you figure it out. Good luck Mister Stark." Someone said and as quick as the voice had come it stopped. Iron Man looked on confused there was two Rosie's both had chest pieces and wires connected to him. In front of him was two buttons one for one Rosie. Iron Man's mind seemed to go on fire, oh god if he chose the wrong one.

"Tony it's me! You have to let me out! I'm the real Rosie!" the one on the right cried frantically. The one on the left stayed silent and looked at the floor.

"They got out ok didn't they?" the one on the left asked, Iron Man nodded knowing he was talking about the orphan kids, "Good. If you chose the wrong one just tell them I'm sorry and that I always thought about 'em. Tell everyone I'll miss 'em and I love them tell Pepper that especially just tell her I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you! Trust me I'm the real me! You have to trust me! Or do you not know your own daughter?" the one on the right cried. That was it Iron Man had made up his mind. With one deep breath he pressed the button and watched the wires junk out the chest piece.


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry it's short but I had time to update so I thought I would. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 57

Tony held his breath as one of the Rosie's went limp immediately. That's when he knew he'd made the right choice; it would take a couple of minutes for the real Rosie to die when her chest piece was junked out. The Rosie on the left sighed in relief as the wires fell away from her arc reactor. Tony broke the glass panel separating them and ran over to her.

"Rosie are you alright?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah I'm fine. Have you seen Hope, Kitty, Rogue, Mello? We all got separated and-" Rosie started to say frantically when an ear splitting shriek came through the wall.

"HOPE!" Rosie screamed recognising the shriek instantly, "Tony give me a hole and find the others!" Tony nodded and shot a hole in the wall. Rosie ran through it and followed the sound of the shriek. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the endless maze of corridors until finally she saw Hope lying in a heap on the floor. A million thoughts ran through her head but one stuck out as clear as day _is she dead?_ Without a second thought she ran over to Hope's body.

"Hope! Hope! Can you hear me?! Oh god please don't be dead _please_ don't be dead!" she muttered shaking her shoulders. Hope groaned and Rosie felt her heart jumping for joy, she was alive. Groggily Hope sat up rubbing her head. When she saw Rosie beside her the corners of her mouth turned up.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I got rescued, c'mon we need to get the others," she whispered as she helped her up. Rosie looked round the room to see a door hanging off its hinges and scratched to bit. Honestly she didn't want to know what happened but whatever it was made Hope pretty weak.

"We need to find the others…" Hope whispered as Rosie started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think we're going?" she muttered as she half carried Hope down the corridor. Rosie had hated the building before she stepped in it and now it can change layout probably by the press of a button she hates it even more and that's something.

They weren't sure how long they had walked through the corridors for. The endless corridors made their heads spin. Honestly they were completely lost. For all they know they could be walking round in circles. So when a door flew open beside them they jumped sky high. Quickly Rosie pushed the injured Hope round the corner. She drew her gun and aimed at the person.

"Mello?" she gasped.

"Oh thank god, guys it's only Ro," she shouted back through the door, "You seen Hope?"

"Yeah she's round the corner, injured though. We need to get out, now," Rosie instructed.

"No, we've got the bomb and guess what we found the room and we left a trail. Get Hope and lets go," Mello told her.

"This is why I love working with you four, we always have some sort of crazy plan that will probably end up with us dying or seriously injured," Rosie smiled.

"Is there any other way?" Rogue appeared behind Mello as Rosie came back round with Hope, "Let's move." Rosie followed Mello and Rogue down the corridor. Later they joined up with Kitty. They raced down the corridors and soon got into the weaponry room. Mello ran over and set the bomb whilst everyone else watched out.

"So does anyone have a plan about getting out?" Rosie asked.

"That would be good. There's computers over there we can hack them, Ro you can hack right?" Kitty asked.

"Who do yo-" Rosie started but stopped midsentence, "GET DOWN!" They all did as they were told and dropped to the floor and a rain of bullets shot above their heads. Once they'd stopped there was a thump behind her. Slowly she got up and turned round. She already knew who it was.

"Hello again lill' princess," she snarled.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

In front of her was the one person who had caused havoc in her life. The Winter Solider. God she hated the name, it seemed to reek of death. He held a gun tightly in his hand and it was pointed at her head. She'd had too many guns pointed at her head this year, she was starting to get sick fed up. She clicked the safety off her own gun but Winter didn't.

"You planning on killing me Winter? You know that wouldn't get you any brownie points with Widow," Rosie growled. Rogue went to take off her gloves but Mello put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. This was Rosie's fight, not there's. they would only intervene if they were needed.

"Not very chatty today are we?" she cocked her head to one side. Winter continued to glare at her through his matted black hair. He seems in worse condition than when she last saw him. His hair was matted and he was covered in bruises and cuts. He was hunched over slightly and his shoulder was at a weird angle. It almost made her feel sorry for him, _almost._

Rosie shoved her gun in its holster and kicked him in the knee with a sickening crack. He collapsed to the ground on one knee so she kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. Quickly she grabbed a Katana and positioned it at his throat. He wasn't putting up a fight and honestly she hated it.

"Why don't you fight?" she spat, "Fight back you coward!"

"You've grown so much," he whispered.

"What?" she asked confused. He'd seen her not that long ago how could she have grown so much?

"The first time I saw you… you were just a toddler," he whispered.

"What the fuck are you on about?" she knitted her eyebrows together. He's crazy; she's never seen him before he kidnapped Natasha… unless… no. That can't have been him. No!

"The way you held that knife, even when you were so young you had the instincts of a killer," he whispered. Rosie nearly dropped her Katana… that was him? That monster how could her? That could have been her only shot at happiness!

"You monster. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now," she growled. Winter ignored her and carried on he'd hit a nerve and a massive one at that. they all knew it. Mello, Hope, Kitty and Rogue could only look on confused. What was she on about? What hadn't she told them?

"You looked so much like little Natalia I could never kill you," he carried on.

"That's it, goodbye Winter." She twirled her Katana in her hand until the blade was right above his heart. With one last look into his eyes and seeing no remorse she let her hand drop. Suddenly the Katana was knocked out her hand and sent flying across the room by a blur of blue, sliver and red. Rosie looked up to see Captain America come through the door. As soon as her eyes landed on Cap she realised what she almost had done.

"Rosie, Avengers save lives not take them," Cap told her.

"I-I know I didn't know what I was doing I- he… I'm sorry St-Cap…" she whispered.

"Whatever he brought up to make you feel that why it's over," he told her before turning to Mello, "I've got a way out set the bomb. All the children are back at Utopia so we're the only one of ours left in here."

"Right bomb set, we have five minutes and counting," Mello said. Rosie ran over and grabbed her Katana and put it back in its case. Cap caught his shield which Rosie had thrown at him, put it back on and picked up Winter.

"Let's go, you're coming with us." Cap said with no emotion in his voice.

"Steve?" Winter muttered weakly.

"Keep moving," Cap told him.

When they got out the building they headed straight through the bodies of dead Red Room Agents and out the compound. They'd hardly got out when the main building exploded taking the rest of the compound with it. The Red Room was effectively destroyed.

With Hope using Rosie as support they made their way back to the jets. All the time Rosie kept an eye on Cap and Winter. They'd been best friends and now Cap's not even speaking, odd even for Cap. They hobbled between the two jets and as soon as they did Cyclopes came out followed by Emma Frost.

"Hope, your safe thank god! We need to take the orphans Rosie," Cyclopes turned to her.

"No. They stay with me," Rosie handed Hope over to Emma.

"The deal was all children come with us," Cyclopes said.

"No. They're my reasonability they stay with me, period. Goodbye," Rosie said before following Cap, Winter and Mello into the Avengers jet. As soon as she was in she closed the door behind her and immediately there was a squeal.

"WOSIE!" someone cried. Rosie turned round to see Annabeth running towards her. She collapsed to her knees and hugged Annabeth.

"Oh thank god, you're ok," she hugged her tightly. She stood up and carried her to a chair.

"Stay here ok, I need to help out," she told Annabeth as she put her on Mikey's lap. Annabeth nodded. Across from them was Winter, she glared at him before going over to Cap.

"Right Darcy'll kill us if someone doesn't patch you up," Rosie smirked.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Rosie pulled off his mask and pointed to the cut down the side of his face that was bleeding heavily.

"This doesn't look too good," she smiled, "Nat chuck me a first aid kit." Natasha took one out the cupboard and chucked it to her. Rosie put the case on his knee and opened it up.

"I said I'm-" he started.

"Shut up, Darcy will want you back all in one piece," Rosie started as she started to stich his face. Cap kept moving and every time she forced it back.

"Sit still!" she growled, "Or do you want me to make a mess of your face?!"

"No," he whispered.

"Then stay still!" she demanded.

After about five minutes of Cap constantly moving and Rosie shoving his head back with "keep still!" she chucked the needle down.

"That's it I give up!" she growled, "Widow can you come patch up Cap!" Natasha turned round from the co-pilots seat to look at her.

"No! I'll stay still," Cap jumped. It was obvious he didn't want Widow anywhere near his face with a needle. Rosie chuckled before picking up the needle again before leaning back to see his face. Not long after she had finished and packed up the first aid kit. Cap thanked her before walking away. Not sure what to do now she stood there waiting for orders. Tony came up to her and lowered his voice.

"Cap wants us to interrogate Winter, he's already started come on," he told her.

"Right," she nodded. She walked to the back of the jet where the orphans and Winter sat. Cap turned round (he now had his mask back on) to see the two Starks come over to him. Hulk watched over Winter and he was clearly wishing he was dead, but why? Hulk knew nothing about Winter. Rosie was the only one who had noticed and went to talk to him.

"Hulk, what's up?" she asked him.

"Weird man put needle in puny Banner make Banner stay Hulk," he told her. Rosie's eyebrows shot up before she crossed her arms and glared at Winter.

"Oh did he now?" she glared at him.

"I didn't do anything," Winter lied and terribly, the all knew it.

"Change him back!" Rosie threatened slamming his head back against the wall.

"Wosie?" someone said behind her. Rosie held his head against his wall before turning round.

"Yes Annabeth?" she asked.

"That's him," she told her. Rosie cocked her head slightly, what? Amy seeing her confusion decided to explain.

"He's the one that took us from the orphanage," Amy told her. Rosie's blood boiled as she turned back to Winter.

"You are digging your own grave you know that?" she told him, "Change. Hulk. Back. Look I know you did it so you can let Banner change to the Hulk and back to human. Change him back or I'll get Widow to make you."

"How do you know I have anything to change him back?" he growled.

"I've read your file, your prepared for every situation. For the last time change him back." Rosie growled, "5…4…3…2….1, right that's it WIDOW!"

Seconds later Widow came strutting through followed by Thor, Mello and Hawkeye who had put the jet on auto-pilot.

"What?" she hissed.

"He can change Hulk to Banner, the way he used to be. He won't listen to us but he'll listen to you." Rosie explained. Natasha smirked before walking towards then. Rosie let go of Winter's hair and moved back. Annabeth jumped up and ran over to Rosie and hugged her legs. Rosie put her arm round Annabeth's shoulder and held her close. They all watched as Widow threatened Winter into changing him back. Eventually Winter submitted and handed a jag full of green liquid. Widow turned round to Rosie and handed her the jag.

"Since you saw it happen you should finish it," she smiled.

"All sentimental today? Stay back Annabeth," she told the wee girl clinging to her legs, she realised her and grabbed onto Widow's instead causing them all to hold their breath but when Widow did nothing Rosie moved away, "You ready Hulk? Cap give me a boost?" Hulk growled nodding slightly.

"Sure thing Rosie," Cap walked over to her and lifted her us so she was at Hulk's neck level.

"See you later Hulk," she smiled. In one quick motion she shoved the jag into his skin and injected the liquid. Hulk roared and as soon as he did Cap dragged Rosie away to a safer distance before letting her down but still protecting her. Annabeth hid into Widow's legs shaking in fear like all the other orphans on the bench. Slowly the Hulk started to change back to Banner. Once the transformation was complete Bruce lay on the ground, naked.

"Whoa someone get the man some trousers!" Rosie cried looking away. Cap blushed before looking away himself and covering Rosie's eyes. Widow quickly covered Annabeth's eyes and looked away. Thor, Mello and Hawkeye looked away whilst Iron Man took a cover out of a cupboard and chucked it at Bruce.

"Bruce cover yourself so we can find something proper and stop terrifying the kids!" Iron Man laughed. Once it was safe they all looked back.

"It's good to see you again Bruce," Rosie smiled.

"It's good to be back, trust me," he smiled.

"Do you think you can still change to Hulk or has Winter pulled some funny business?" she glared at Winter.

"There's only one way to find out, but later," he told them. They all nodded in agreement.

"If I can add something," Winter started, "You can do normal things now if they made it right without your heart rate spiking to dangerous levels."

"Great to know," he said. For the rest of the flight home Winter was grilled for information, he gave up a lot and said he wanted to change sides. He also mentioned he was starting to see things, visions almost but they felt more like memories, visions of WWII. When he mentioned it they all looked at Cap, would he say anything? Cap said nothing and continued to pressure him.

When they made it back Tony chucked a metal briefcase at Rosie and she let out a sigh of relief, she thought she'd left her suit in Russia! Once they were out they headed to the living room where according to J.A.R.V.I.S. (the orphans jumped as he spoke forcing Rosie to hold back a laugh) where all the girls were. The quickly climbed the stairs before creeping into the living room.

"We're back!" Rosie broke the tense silence that hung over the room. They all jumped as they heard her speak before spinning round.

"Thank god!" Jane got up, tears streaming down her face as she ran over to Thor before kissing him. Darcy ran to Steve throwing herself into his arms and locking him in a kiss.

"Oh my god BRUCE!" Betty screamed running over to Bruce (who was now properly clothed), "You're back!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks which Bruce wiped away.

"Yes I'm back," he laughed.

"I love you so much, never do that again," she buried into his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered. Pepper ran over to Rosie first locking her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my baby you're ok!" she cried kissing her forehead.

"Yeah just," she choked. Pepper then realised her and moved to Tony.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Pepper cried.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tony laughed before kissing her. Odetta ran over to Clint and went to kissed him. Clint turned away and Rosie and couldn't help smiling, was their break up on the horizon?

After their reunions Darcy was the first to speak.

"Em… who are they?" she asked motioning to the group of orphans and Winter who was cuffed and being watched over by Mello and Widow.

"Oh well that's Winter Solider and that's my 'family' from the orphanage," Rosie explained.

"Well aren't you just adorable," Darcy squeaked as she crouched down in front of Annabeth and Robbie. By now Jane and Thor and Betty and Bruce had left the living room.

"Your pwetty," Robbie smiled.

"Oh thank you sweetie," Darcy smiled.

"Can they stay here until we get something sorted out to get them back to Scotland?" Rosie asked Pepper and Tony.

"Of course," Pepper smiled. Rosie thanked her before walking over to them.

"Right let's get you some clothes that aren't covered in blood," Rosie looked to them before turning to Clint, "Can you get Angus, Mikey and Robbie some clothes?"

"Yeah, sure c'mon you lot," Clint walked out the room with Angus, Mikey and Robbie following him. Rosie led Amy and Annabeth to her room to get them out of the blood stained and ripped clothes.


	59. Chapter 59

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but I was at my cousins wedding, hope this makes up for it. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 59

That night when Annabeth and Robbie had gone to bed and all the adults were staying away, Rosie and the orphans sat in the living room singing along to some old songs. They'd just finished _Over and Done With _by _The Proclaimers _when Rosie's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned, great just what she need. What had she done wrong now?

"Director," she stood up. As soon as she said it Mikey mocked her. She shot him a look that said _don't you dare say another word_ before going back to the phone_._

"Agent Stark, I got the mission report," he told her. Rosie raised an eyebrow. She'd gone over that three times and then got Natasha to check it, was something wrong with it?

"Yes sir, I submitted it as soon as I finished… why? Is there something wrong sir?"Rosie asked.

"Sir oh sir," Mikey mocked. Rosie glared at him as Amy and Angus held back a laugh.

"No nothing's wrong with the report itself, though one thing did interest me. I saw you put down you have six people with you but you've only handed in one," he told her.

"ROSIE PASS THE CRACK! DON'T HOG IT ALL! COME ON RO GIVE ME A SMOKE!" Mikey cried. Rosie glared at him.

"What was that?" Fury asked.

"Nothing Sir," Rosie muttered.

"ROSIE GIVE ME THE BOTTLE, PASS THE FUCKING VODKA!" Mikey screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rosie screamed at Mikey.

"Stark, I hope that wasn't directed at me," Fury growled. Rosie froze, shit. Mikey was _so_ dead.

"Oh god no! I just, you know what I'll call you back," she told him and before he could say another word hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket. Mikey was too busy laughing to notice the hatred in her eyes directed at her.

"MIKEY YOU FUCKING BLIGHTER!" she screamed. Mikey froze before jumping over the back of the couch. Rosie chased him out the living room leaving Amy and Angus alone.

"Well something's never change," Angus laughed.

"No, you're wrong," Amy smirked.

"How?" Angus raised an eyebrow.

"Mikey can't out run Flames anymore," she smirked. Without a word they both jumped up and ran after Rosie and Mikey.

They'd just followed them out to the back garden to see Rosie rugby tackle Mikey to the ground. Mikey struggled to get out of her grasp but she held him to the ground and started punching his shoulders.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! I SUBMIT! I SUBMIT!" Mikey screamed. Rosie punched him in the shoulder one last time before getting off of him and whipping out her phone again. This time though she warned him not to say a word.

Thursday 6th June 2013, New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base, America

"Wosie are you coming?" Annabeth asked looking up at Rosie. They stood on the tarmac of the runway. A jet was waiting for them with MI13 Agents waiting inside. Fury had called the British version of S.H.I.E.L.D. last night to arrange for a plane back. Rosie knelt down so she was at Annabeth's face level.

"No sweetie, my home's here now," she told her. Annabeth's face dropped when she heard her say it.

"Oh ok," she whispered.

"Be good sport," she told her ruffling her hair before hugging her.

"Bye Robs," Rosie hugged Robbie next. Before getting up and walking over to Amy.

"I can't believe your leaving me with these idiots again," Amy laughed. Rosie shrugged.

"You'll live, I'll miss you," she hugged Amy.

"Me too Flames," she laughed wiping away the tears.

"By Angus look after them all," she whispered hugging Angus.

"I make no promises," Angus winked. Rosie laughed before punching his shoulder playfully.

"Loving the get up," Mikey joked motioning to her S.H.I.E.L.D. cat suit.

"Shut up," she muttered hugging him on the edge of tears. Last time had been hard enough but this time was even worse.

"I'm gonna miss you," he told her.

"Me too," she cried before pulling away, "Now get going. Scram, get out of here!" With one last quick goodbye the piled into the jet.

Rosie waved as their plane took off and watched it until it was out of sight before wiping away the tears. Once she was ready she walked towards the awaiting Quinn Jet to take her to the Helicarrier.

She arrived on the Helicarrier fifteen minutes later. As usual she was blown towards the door into the Helicarrier. She ran through the Helicarrier to Fury's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Fury's ruff voice came through the door.

"Director, Hill, Coulson," she smiled. Slowly she went and sat down in the free seat.

"I want you to hand over your clearance level 6 card," Fury told her. Rosie froze, oh crap was she fired? What the hell did she do? Slowly she reached into her boot and handed the card to Fury. Her stomach started doing flips as her Superior Agent, Handler and Director stared at her.

"Now after the past couple of missions we've looked at your progress carefully, you may not have realised but we've been evaluation you're every move," Coulson told her. Rosie looked at him wide eyed.

"We've decided that your best decision is to promote you to level 7, congratulations," Coulson smiled.

"What?" she choked, "No way!" She relaxed as she heard the words. Not fired but promoted, highlight of her month. Fury handed her a level 7 card and Rosie had to keep back the urge to jump around the office.

"Well done now get out of here," Fury told her roughly. She didn't need to be told twice.

"Yes Sir," she smiled. Rosie jumped out the chair and ran out the office. As soon as the door was closed she started jumping around the place screaming. Level 7 take that Morse! For once she can slag Morse off.

"Someone's happy," Spider-Man laughed from behind her.

"I got level 7!" she cried.

"Well done Stark!" Power Man hit her back.

"This calls for celebration with the cafeterias finest!" Nova cried.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria, you've got to be kidding!" Rosie laughed as she followed them down the corridor, "You know if I knew who you really were we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Not gonna happen," White Tiger told her. Rosie groaned and walked towards the cafeteria.

They'd hardly got far when Rosie looked at an Agent heading towards the hanger. After doing a double take she got a closer look and recognised him instantly.

"Ward?" she called. Ward stopped and turned round.

"Kid, hey," he walked over to her. Rosie met him halfway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Oh guess what? I got level 7!"

"That's great kid well done!" he smiled, "Nice picture." He laughed at her photo. Rosie glared at him and he shut up. After sliding her card into her boot she looked up at him again.

"Anyway say hello to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest Agent," he smirked as Skye came running round the corner.

"I've found it! It was in the bathrooms," Skye laughed, "Oh hey Rosie." Rosie waved to her and was about to speak when Agents started screaming. Rosie groaned she knew who that was.

"Look I'm gonna be swept off my feet in a minute so bye and congrats Skye. You've made the right decision you won't regret it, I know I don't," she smiled.

Seconds later she was proven right as a flash of blue light took her and away. Rosie looked up to see Nova holding her by the shoulders. With a roll of her eyes she got him to release her he did and let her go. Together they walked into the cafeteria.

Friday 7th June, 14:45 Avengers Mansion, New York

Natasha landed on the ground with a thump. Rosie quickly put her hands above her head and trapped Natasha. It was then Natasha said the two words Rosie never thought she'd here her say to her.

"You win," she muttered. Rosie stumbled backwards.

"Oh my god, oohh my god," she repeated, "I won!" After her momentary celebration she suddenly snapped back to reality. Something was seriously wrong, Natasha never gave up. EVER! Something was seriously wrong. When Natasha went to stand up Rosie dragged her back down. Natasha glared at her.

"Right Tasha what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," she told her. Rosie didn't buy it though.

"What's wrong Tasha, you let me win. What's up? I'm worried," Rosie whispered, "J.A.R.V.I.S. turn off the mikes and turn off the video."

"Yes Miss," he told her before they shut down. Rosie looked at Natasha who refused to meet her gaze.

"No one can hear us, what's up? Please Tasha you were there for me and now I'm here for you just please tell me what's up?" she asked her carefully.

"I think I like Clint," Natasha blurted out. Rosie froze for a second before it all kicked in. Oh. My. God. She has feelings! This is amazing!

"Tash that's brilliant!" Rosie squealed.

"Is it? He's with _Odetta_," she grumbled.

"Oh that's like over," Rosie winked, "You guys are made to be together."

"Don't say anything to anyone," Natasha muttered. To be honest she couldn't believe she was blurting out her feelings to a thirteen nearly fourteen year old kid. Rosie rolled her eyes. Yes Natasha had just shown her she has a heart but she still pretends she doesn't have one.

"Aye whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Right, that'll do for today lets go get some water," Natasha told her. Rosie nodded and grabbed the two towels. She chucked Natasha hers before they both walked up to the kitchen.

When they reached it Mello and Clint were already standing talking. Rosie smiled and cocked her head over to the side. Mello nodded and walked over to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to break up Clint and Odetta _now_," Rosie hissed. Mello furrowed her eyebrows. Yes she hated the couple but why the sudden urge to break them up? Why now?

"Ok but I need to know why," Mello whispered. Rosie looked over Mello's shoulder to Natasha and Clint who were talking. Natasha trusted her with her feelings and told her not to say so she couldn't tell anyone no matter how much she wanted to. Not even Mello could know. Rosie sighed and looked back to Mello.

"I can't say…" she looked at Mello guiltily. Mello nodded.

"Fine, lets break this couple up," she smirked. Rosie laughed and went over to the cupboards and grabbed a glass. She filled it up from the tap and jumped onto the counter just as Thor, Tony, Steve and Bruce were pushed in with Pepper, Darcy, Betty and Jane behind them. Rosie looked over her glass to see them come in and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we in here?" Tony grumbled as he leant against the counter.

"We've decided you lot need an Avengers weekend," Pepper told them.

"Right… so…" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"We're all going away until Monday morning and Odetta can't visit," Jane carried on. Rosie smiled and fist pumped the air at the Odetta can't visit part. Darcy and Mello tried not to laugh at her happiness.

"So where are you going to stay?" Steve asked.

"Darcy and I are going back to New Mexico to visit Selvig," Jane told them.

"I'm going to see Father and once again try to get him to break up the Hulk Buster unit," Betty looked at Bruce. Bruce smiled at her even though they both know it's a lost cause.

"I have to try and sort things out with my family so I'm going back to Virginia," Pepper sighed, "We're packed and will be leaving soon."

Friday 7th June, 17:25 – John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York

Pepper was the last to leave out of the girls. They had all left from J.F.K and the other Avengers were waiting for the Starks and drawing a lot of attention. Pepper hugged Rosie before she had to go.

"Bye sweetie," she smiled.

"Bye Peps," Rosie choked.

"Remember to eat and don't drink too much," Pepper glared at Tony before kissing him. Rosie gagged and turned away.

"God guys get a room!" she gagged. Tony pushed her away still kissing Pepper. Rosie laughed as she stumbled to the side nearly falling over Peppers suitcases. Soon her flight was called and Pepper had to leave. They waited until she'd gone from sight before going back to the other Avengers. Rosie shoved her hands in her pocket as they walked back to the car park.

"So what we gonna do?" she asked.

"Get drunk!" Tony cried.

"No." Rosie glared at him. This was going to be an interesting weekend to say the least.

Saturday 8th June 18: 15 – Avengers mansion, New York

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Rosie screamed as she closed the door and headed towards the living room to the rest of the Avengers.

"PIZZA!" she heard Clint cry. Laughing she walked into the living room. She put the pizza's down on the table and started to dish them out.

"Steve. Thor. Tasha. Tony. Mel. Bruce. Mwah and lastly Birdbrain," she handed the pizzas to them. Throwing herself down next to Mello she started on her pizza.

"My friends," Thor held up his glass, "Here's to our Avengers weekend."

"Here, here!" they cried as they all held up their glasses before taking a sip.

"You know this is the first time we've all been alone together," Mello said sipping her drink.

"No what about…. Oh yeah," Rosie laughed.

"Hard to believe it's nearly been a year since New York," Natasha said looking round the group. Rosie stopped with a piece of pizza halfway to her mouth. Nearly a year since the New York disaster… wow. Clint was the first to speak.

"Well at least something good came out of it," he smiled.

They'd finished their pizzas and the boxes were being chucked into the fire by Thor. They sat their lazily sipping their drinks watching the fire. Rosie watched Clint and Natasha out the corner of her eyes and caught Tony looking at them as well. She was about to ask him why but he spoke before she could.

"Right how about we play dares?" he smirked. Rosie laughed at him.

"What are we like eight?" she laughed.

"Some are closer than others," Clint looked at Rosie.

"What is this dares you speak of?" Thor asked.

"You dare people to do stuff and if they don't do it there's a consequence," Natasha explained.

"I'm in!" Mello cried.

"Fine," Clint shrugged, "C'mon Tash."

"Right I'm in, you're on Mel," Rosie smirked.

"If the kids are in I'm in," Natasha smirked.

"Me too," Bruce smirked, "It'll be fun."

"Whoa what's in your drinks?" Tony laughed earning a glare from Natasha and Bruce. Tony gulped and moved on, "Steve, Thor?"

"If the man of anger can commit and my 'daughter' I will not be shown up by them," Thor smiled.

"C'mon on Capcicle, you in?" Tony asked.

"Fine, I'm in."

* * *

**Oh they're playing dares, what could possibly go wrong? If you want anyone to do something tell me and I'll try to fit it in **


End file.
